HIM
by eMeLyNoOoPeE
Summary: she couldn't stand loosing him to the 'high school girls'. she had to get a way. for 4 years she left. now she's back and shes after 'him' sesskag
1. Default Chapter

First the Characters:  
  
All Characters look the same as in the Anime/Manga  
  
Unfortunately they are all HUMAN  
  
Sorry Inuyasha has no Ears and Sesshoumaru has no tail.  
  
The characters are Majorly Out Of Character.  
  
If you don't like then bug off  
  
Ohh yeah before I forget I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I'm only saying that once cause everyone knows it now one with the Fic.  
  
"HIM"  
  
Summary She couldn't stand it, she was loosing him to these 'high school girls' she had to leave. Her parents were divorced and her father offered her a way out she took it. Before her freshman year she left to "America" just to forget him. Now four years later she is going to return. When she returns will she be able to finally have his heart or will he let her slide out of his life like he once done before? There is definitely going to be another character who tries to take Kagome away and no it's not Kouga I don't have this fic all planned out so it can go either way...  
  
For sure pairings:  
  
Miroku/Sango-He is not a pervert, he suggest dirty things though  
  
Inuyasha/Kikyou-she is not a bitch, but he is a jerk  
  
Shippou/Rin-how could I not put them in they are so adorable 


	2. three more months

Three more months, all she had to do was wait three more months until graduation and then she would be able to return to him.  
  
She sat at her desk fumbling through her mail.  
  
Harvard, Yale, Columbia, UCLA, Florida State University and many more.  
  
She had been accepted to most of the colleges she had applied for. She was waiting for one in particular. When she reached she couldn't help but squeal with delight. She wasn't sure if she should accept it yet.  
  
If she was going to she had to prepare for 'him'. But was she ready to return, it's been four years without seeing any of her friends back home and she wasn't sure if they even remembered her.  
  
She just reclined in her swivel chair and closed her eyes remembering her friends and 'him'.  
  
*********Memories**********  
  
She had grown up next door to them. They were the 'troublesome kids' in the neighborhood. Her mom and dad had divorced when her brother Souta was born, she would meet her father once every month but that stopped he moved to America to start a new life.  
  
She was content with her life she had a mom, her grandfather, and her little brother not to mention her 5 best friends ever.  
  
There was Sango her best-friends since birth, Kikyou her 'twin', Miroku her best guy friend [[He's not a Leech!]], Inuyasha the short-temper mental jerk, and there was 'him', Sesshoumaru, Inuyashas' older brother.  
  
Growing up Sango got closer to Miroku, and Kikyou got closer to Inuyasha, which left Sesshoumaru and herself. She knew that they could never be together he was two years older than herself.  
  
After middle school he eventually found the 'high school' girls more appeasing to his taste. He began to drift farther and farther away from the 'troublesome kids'.  
  
She knew that she could never compete with those high school girls.  
  
She silently kept those feelings that she harbored for him. She knew that he would never have the same feelings for her. She tried to date but nothing would help it just kept coming back to 'him'  
  
So when the opportunity of a life time came she grabbed it not thinking about the consequences.  
  
Her father, whom she hadn't seen in years, came by for a visit before her freshman year in high school. He offered her a chance to study abroad. [[Meaning in those terms "America"]].  
  
She didn't want to leave her friends but if it meant that she didn't have to see him slip farther and farther away than he already was she was going to take it.  
  
"So you're leaving us huh? Always knew you a scared bitch"-inu  
  
"Inuyasha bite your tongue." Kikyou slapped him in the back of his head "What he meant was, were sad to see you go but you better remember to write and try to call every chance you get."-kik  
  
Kagome was trying to fight the tears that wanted to burst from her eye sockets. She embraced Kikyou and Inuyasha telling them that if they happened to get have a child its middle name better be Kagome.  
  
Soon they left. Sango and Miroku showed up about half an hour before Kikyou and Inuyasha left.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. Sango didn't want to look at her; it was too painful to watch her leave so suddenly. Sango was the only person who knew why she was leaving.  
  
Sango tried to convince Kagome to stay, but Kagome was to stubborn, once her mind is made up it's made.  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry but you know that I can't just stay here anymore it's driving me nuts."-kag  
  
"I know just promise me you'll write and visit."-san  
  
"You know I will, I'll miss you."-kag  
  
"Hey what about me aren't I going to be missed?"-mir  
  
"Yes you are now come here how about one last group huh?"?-kag  
  
They all huddled together for about a minute and then departed. Kagome was about to leave to the airport in about an hour. Sango said that it was going to be difficult watching her leave to she better leave now before she goes into hysteria.  
  
She said her goodbyes and waited for the last one to show up.  
  
She would constantly check her watch every so often.  
  
~Man where is he, I only have ten minutes left~  
  
The phone rang from inside, she stepped inside and yelled out that she got it.  
  
"Hello"-kag  
  
"Hey Kaggie, good I got you before you left."-sess  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I thought you were going to see me off?"-kag  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry but my girlfriend started to flip out saying that I was cheating on her or something like that. You understand right, well I wanted to say bye before you left. Don't forget to write and call when you can. Well I'll be seeing you. Bye"-sess  
  
Before she could get a word in edge wise, she met the sound of the silence.  
  
~That was it, that's all he had to say to me? Well now I am glad that I am leaving that fucking bastard. ~ That's all she thought she gathered her things and called the taxi and they took her to the airport. She boarded the plane.  
  
As the plane began to lift off she looked out through her window and began to silently cry.  
  
She knew she would never get his heart. Yet he had hers and he just threw it a way like yesterdays trash.  
  
Looking outside the window she saw something that caught her eye. A shadow looking out of the window, in the building of the airport. A wisp of silver hair, was it him, nah it was probably a figment of her imagination. Just making it up so that her heart would somehow heal itself.  
  
She fell asleep on the place. Thirteen hours later was in California. Starting a new life, with out 'him', there she would be able to get away from pain. She studied hard, she was already chosen as valedictorian, had popularity, had the life, the only thing that she didn't have was 'him'.  
  
**********end memories**********  
  
She opened her eyes and tears began to flow down. Was she making the right decision? If she returned would things be the same? What if he's already married with a family? No you would've been informed by your friends and family back a home.  
  
'Home' was this home or was it over there. She shook herself and collected her thoughts.  
  
~Well I can always make my decisions later, right now I have to focus on graduating, and then I can go home and see my friends and family. ~  
  
Her graduation gift from her father was going back to Japan just herself for the entire summer. Once in a while her family was brought here by her father. He believed that if she was sent there she would never return, and would never be able to finish her studies.  
  
It was true she desperately wanted to go home. But life in California was good for her she had learned so much. She was accepted to almost every school that he father wanted her to attend.  
  
She didn't tell him that she applied to a certain college. She was waiting, just in case it wouldn't turn out the way she imagined.  
  
Hopefully, hopefully  
  
**********three months later**********  
  
She graduated. She packed. Now she was on her way back to Japan. Waiting to see her Family, Waiting to see her friends, and especially waiting to see 'him'. 


	3. love is so cruel

Love is so Cruel  
  
"INUUUUUUUUUYASHAAAAAAA"-kik  
  
"Oi. You don't have to bellow so loud I'm in the next room you know."-inu  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha have been high school sweethearts. Ever since Kagome left they began to get closer than they thought. When Kagome left, Kikyou didn't feel whole this caused Inuyasha to be by her side. In other words if it weren't for Kagome leaving they might of never came to realize that they were meant for each other.  
  
"Sorry hun. Guess what." she said that in a pale voice. She didn't know how long she could keep the façade up. Her serious face was about to crack.  
  
Now he was getting worried. He had never seen that face on her. ~ Is she going to break the engagement? ~  
  
"What is it Kikyou? Is something wrong? please tell me?"-inu  
  
She couldn't hold the information any longer she had to tell him  
  
"Sango told me some important news yesterday."-kik  
  
Thank gawd he wasn't going to be dumped  
  
"Oh. Miroku already told me last week."-inu  
  
"WHAT?" she was mad "How could he tell about this last week and only found out yesterday, you knew all along and you didn't tell me how could you?"- kik  
  
"Babe, it's not like it's a big deal."-inu  
  
"What are you talking about 'not a big deal'. Inuyasha I know you are thick headed at times but I mean come on. After four years."- she just continued on  
  
Now he was getting confused, what the hell was she talking about?  
  
"Inuyasha are you listening to me. I can't believe you 'not a big deal' so it's not a big deal that the 'troublesome kids will finally reunite this summer after Four long Gruesome years?"-kik  
  
Wait troublesome kids... that means...  
  
"Kagome is coming back?"-inu  
  
"Duh isn't that what Miroku told you?"-kik  
  
"I thought you were talking about them getting an apartment together?"-inu  
  
"Oh. I knew about that a while back. But yes Kagome is coming back. Sango told me yesterday and we are going to pick her up at the airport her flight arrives tomorrow at 5 in the morning. So we should get some rest now."-kik  
  
Wow. He thought to himself, the gang was about to come back. But what about his brother? Was he informed about the arrival of Kagome? He didn't know. Right now he was too happy to think about that Kagome his best friends is going to return where she belongs. He wondered what happened, why the letters stopped and why the phones calls ceased. He soon fell into slumber land with Kikyou wrapped into his arms.  
  
**********On the Plane  
  


* * *

  
She reclined in the chair. Wow first class her dad really made sure that she was comfortable. He wanted to give her the best; she had made it this far for him. Leaving the life she had for him, always studies before friends or boys for him, she even became valedictorian for him. She deserved it right now.  
  
She had the head phones on watching the movie on the flight. 'A Mid summers Nights Dream'. She wondered who picked out the film. She was amazed at how many people around her looked confused by the films dialogues. ~ Well what can I say; Shakespeare was indeed a weird man. ~  
  
Writing Romeo and Juliet. The saddest love story every told she still cries every-time DiCaprio drinks the poison and Danes stabs herself. It just wasn't fair how love had could be so cruel.  
  
**********Flashback  
  


* * *

  
It had been a month now. A month into her 7th grade year. The year that He wasn't there everyday to make her smile. Before that she would see him everyday.  
  
The school that she attended, the elementary and junior high were right next together, they happened to share the same field. So even though when she was in elementary, and he in junior high, she would still be able to see him. She would always look for the guy in silver at least a foot taller than her.  
  
Now that he was in high school it was different. His school happened to be about 5 miles a way. She would just have to wait until he came home.  
  
"2:30, darn it where the seven hells is he?"- kag. She was getting impatient; he was already half an hour late. It was like a routine, after school they would be at her house by 2 do homework till 4 have a quick snack then they would watch TV.  
  
Then they would have dinner. Depending what night it was the would alternate whose house dinner was at.  
  
But slowly he started to break the routine. She was frustrated now, so he asked Sango if she could borrow her bike. She was going to surprise 'him' at school.  
  
She had been pedaling for a while now, when she reached the school she waited for him. When all the kids exited he didn't come out. She saw his bike still racked up to the post; she got concerned so she decided to look for him.  
  
She entered the high school, her eyes just bulged with curiosity. High school was definitely different from junior high. She started to look into classrooms she didn't know where she was going so she just started to look around.  
  
She saw some kids in detention. Ehh nothing new to her. She some kids making up tests. Then she saw some kids making out. ~ Eww gross ~ she thought  
  
But something was different with those two the girl she had no idea but the guy she knew off hand. Who couldn't miss the silver hair?  
  
She only knew one thing to do. She ran a way crying she jumped on the bike and ran pedaled all the way to Sango.  
  
When Sango opened the door. Kagome just broke into her arms telling Sango everything. From that day forth she never looked at 'him' the same.  
  
Now she was nothing but a 7th grader that was nothing compared to those 'high school girls'. Now she couldn't think of him as 'him' he was now only Sesshoumaru. The guy that broke her heart.  
  
How could love be so cruel?  
  
**********End Flashback  
  


* * *

  
Her thoughts were cut off by the attendant.  
  
"Attention all passengers the captain has turned on the seatbelt light. Please turn off all electronics, place your seat in an upright position, and make sure that the food tray is in its proper place. We will be landing in a few minutes. Hope you enjoys your flight, and thank you for flying American Airlines. "  
  
This was it, after four Long awaited years. Her Family Her friends, and what she wished for "her Sesshoumaru."  
  
**********A/N********** If it's well known I don't own it. I'll let you know what I own if I do own anything 


	4. Miss Forgotten

Miss Forgotten  
  
"Come on, I don't want Kagome thinking that we forgot about her, her plane is about to arrive any minute, hey lazy asses pick up the fucking pace!"- san  
  
"Sango, chill don't worry we'll get there on time we still have half an hour before she arrives here lets go eat something."-inu  
  
"No we have to be there right when she gets off the plane. Now move it or your asses."-san  
  
There they were 4 teenagers wondering around looking for the right terminal. It was 4:30 in the morning they were waiting with presents and flowers.  
  
This was it after four long awaited years they would finally get to see her again.  
  
A few more minutes left... 5:00 yet no plane arrived  
  
"OMG! The plane crashed my best friend is dead." Sango began to chant clutching her hand over her heart.  
  
"Oi. She's not dead okae, many the plane had a delay, how about me and Miroku go see what happened okay, I know that they have that billboard thingy that says what time the flights are going to arrive."-inu  
  
Inuyasha was looking around for it until he found it. He gestured for the others to follow.  
  
"Sango what's the flight number?"-inu  
  
"Oh." Sango reached into her purse pulling out a white crumpled up piece of paper "It's FG77876."-san  
  
"Umm Sango. Did Ms. H say 5 our time or 5 US time?"-inu  
  
"Not sure why?"-san  
  
"You baka she arrived last night. It was 5 in US time. She's prolly at home, wondering what happened to her 'supposed friends' that were going to pick her up"-inu  
  
"SHIT!"-san  
  
"Damn straight. Come on let's go see if Kagome is home."-inu  
  
At this point all of them were quiet in the car ride home. Sango knew she was forgetting something. That something happened to be to ask Ms. H exactly what time Kagome was going to be home.  
  
**********Last night**********  
  
Thank you for flying American Airlines.  
  
She got of the plane and grabbed her luggage. She went to the lobby and was waiting and waiting. She knew something wasn't right here.  
  
~Great its night time I am so sleepy and my friends aren't here. They probably forgot to ask what time my flight was scheduled to arrive. Well no use in waiting for so long. I'll just call a cab to the shrine. ~  
  
She called a cab. She would've called home but she didn't want to wake her sleeping family members. When the cab arrived she gave him the address. She was just looking outside noticing the scenery.  
  
~ Wow it has been a long time Japan. Four years I wonder what the shrine looks like now. It must be beautiful, I wonder how the 5 are doing? I wonder if any of them have troublesome kids. ~  
  
She couldn't help but snort a little  
  
She started to pass familiar surroundings.  
  
Passing old shops that she use to shop in. There went the local market. Then the driver stopped suddenly. It looked like there was some type of traffic.  
  
"Umm... What's the Hold up?-kag  
  
"Oh. Don't worry we'll pass in a bout 25 minutes. They opened a new club so pretty much there are cars trying to go in or trying to come out."-cab driver  
  
"Oh. Ok." She didn't know what else to say, wow a club here in this dinky town.  
  
While she was looking at the club trying to get familiar with it something caught her eye.  
  
A wisp of silver hair coming out being accompanied but a blonde.  
  
~OMG Kagome, there he is no it's not him it's your imagination. ~ ~No it is there is no way that you can be making this up. ~  
  
Sure enough when the couple advanced more outside it was him. He had definitely grown into a man. [[Remember the characters look the same in anime so I am not going to explain them]]  
  
NO NO This could not be happening. Of all the nights this, the night she returns she has to see him with a another.  
  
~Deep breath Kag, Deep Breath. Just don't look, look forward ~  
  
The driver was able to go through.  
  
She said a silent prayer. Thanking the gods that he didn't see her  
  
Little did she know that he saw her.  
  
**********Sesshoumaru**********  
  
As he excited the club with Minako in his arms he noticed the traffic.  
  
~ Man, all this just for some stupid club where girls like this one get drunk off their asses, man is she going to have a hang over tomorrow. ~  
  
He hailed for a cab. When the Cab came he placed the drunk Minako into the car, after he gave the driver the location he began to look outside the window. Glancing in the other cabs seeing who was coming or who was going.  
  
Darting from car to car, he noticed her.  
  
~No that's impossible she isn't here. Damnit Sesshoumaru she's in America remember that. She left Four years ago, and she is never coming back even though she said she would. ~  
  
He couldn't help but stare. That hair, he only of one person whose hair still shone brightly in the dark, and those eyes the eyes that only held warmth and love. That had to be her. But it couldn't be her.  
  
He shrugged if off and decided that it was just a figment of his imagination.  
  
He knew that she wasn't back. His friend wouldn't return to him. After what he had done on the last day before she left, he knew that she didn't forgive him for that  
  
**********Next Morning Well Sort of**********  
  
Kagome arrived home that night safely. She was glad that the keys she had were still the same. She placed her bags down and looked at the house. It was the same since she last left it.  
  
The only things that were new were the couches. It was the ones that dad had sent for them Christmas three years ago. She knew since she was the once that picked it out for the house.  
  
She left a note for her mom telling her what time she arrived and when. She would of barged into their rooms but it was late and she didn't want them to lose sleep cause of her  
  
Always like Kagome, caring for other people besides herself.  
  
She brought all her bags to her room. Still the same even the sheets on her bed. She knew her mom must have freshly done the laundry. Her room smelled of Gain.  
  
She snuggled under her covers falling asleep. Completely forgetting to inform her friends that she arrived already, and for them not to come and pick her up.  
  
TOO LATE  
  
**********Later on in the Day**********  
  
There she was sleeping like a baby. Her friends got back to town around 9 o'clock. They would've arrived sooner but the girls thought it best if they made it up to her so they all went shopping for a surprise party.  
  
They called Ms. H in the morning to confirm everything.  
  
**********Phone Call**********  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello Higurashi speaking."-Ms H  
  
"Hi Ms H it's the gang, did Kagome make it home?"-inu  
  
"Yes dear, she did, she's in her bed right now, she's a little bit jet lagged so she wont be up for a while."- Ms H  
  
"Got it, is it okay if we throw her a surprise party?"-inu  
  
"Yes dear that would be perfectly fine, I'll go a head and make a cake. See you at the house. Give my love to all the rest."-Ms H  
  
"Love you too Ms. H." he turned to his friends and told them to sat bye. They said good bye "Okay see you later today."-inu  
  
**********End phone call**********  
  
The gang arrived and decorated the living room and kitchen with balloons and streamers.  
  
After that was done Sango decided to go check up on her. She hadn't seen her best friend in four years she wanted to see how she looked. Did she grow up out of her childish looks or did she grow into the woman that Kagome's always been dreaming about.  
  
She wondered if Kagome grew out of 'him'  
  
Sango crept silently into the room and saw her in her sleeping form.  
  
She really did grow up. Her hair was long almost touching her butt, the top part was still ebony shiny lack. When kagome turned in her sleep, she noticed that the bottom part of her hair was streaked. Almost in flames bright red, blonde, and blue.  
  
That surprised Sango never in her mind did she think that Kagome was so bold to do that.  
  
She noticed Kagome was filled in her chest, longer than usual. She was now a woman not the child she saw when she left.  
  
Sango felt tired all that working so she decided to take a little cat nap. She got underneath the covers with Kagome, just like old times when they would spend at night at each others houses.  
  
Sango began to reminisce about the past dozing off to sleep.  
  
**********With Kikyou**********  
  
Kikyou wondered where Sango was, she was probably went to go see how Kagome was doing.  
  
She walked into the room and noticed Kagome and Sango sleeping on the bed. Kikyou felt left out so she decided to get into the bed as well. Thank God that her bed was a Queen Sized bed. She went on the other side of Kagome sqeezing her like a sandwhich.  
  
**********With the Boys**********  
  
"Dude, where the hell are they?"-inu  
  
"Beats me I think I saw Kikyou got upstairs."-mir  
  
"Damn they better not have woken her up come on lets go." Inuyasha grabbed Mirokus hand and dragged him up the stairs.  
  
When they opened the door they noticed the three girls sleeping.  
  
~Wow Kagome looks so different. ~inu  
  
Inuyasha saw Miroku getting into the bed next to Sango  
  
"Oi. What the hell do you think you are doing?"- Inuyasha said that as quietly as he could.  
  
"Getting into bed, I am sleepy too. We've had a rough morning. They had the right idea. Come on lets rest a bit."-mir  
  
Inuyasha was about to protest but he knew Miroku was right. They all had a rough morning. Sleeping for a bit wont hurt.  
  
Inuyasha climbed right next to Kikyou and the two feel asleep.  
  
**********End**********  
  
I know lame... I'll make another chapter after work just hope you enjoyed  
  
Read and Review 


	5. An Orgy?

An Orgy?  
  
In the bedroom  
  
Ms. H walked in on them and saw the 5 of them sleeping one thin and very small comforter. She brought in a bigger and thicker one and placed it around the 5 of them. Oh how she missed her daughter.  
  
The sight of them brought back the old times. Of how all of them use to sleep on one bed, except there seemed to be one person missing, of course he really never hung around 'them' once he entered high school leaving 'them' back in middle school.  
  
She was about to walk away but decided to make these memories of her daughter last before she left again. Also it would make a great item for black mailing.  
  
She grabbed the camera and took several photos before leaving the room.  
  
There they were 5 out of the 6 'troublesome kids' sleeping peacefully on the bed like once before.  
  
The two boys on the outside, Sango on the inside of Miroku, Kikyou on the inside of Inuyasha while Kagome was snuggled in the middle of the 4 bodies.  
  
Kagome was in dream land until she heard her brothers voice.  
  
"Oi. Sister. Where are you?"-souta  
  
~Man was his voice changing, must be puberty.~ "I'm in my room Souta."- She said half yawning.  
  
She heard her brothers footsteps approach her room then the door swung open.  
  
"OMG. Kagome, is that what you learned in America?"- souta, trying to contain himself from laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about?"- kag her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Gross, honestly sister if you wanted an orgy, at least half it with 'men' not boys like those two turds. Also lock your door next time."-souta  
  
She shot her head up "ORGY?" then her eyes looked on the bed to the four other people sleeping.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed. She flung her body all over them hugging and smothering them with her kisses.  
  
"I knew it was an ORGY. Man wait till mom hears this"- souta smiled closing the door.  
  
Kagome didn't hear, she was to occupied trying to awaken her slumbering friends.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Inuyasha, I missed you guys. When did you get here? How did you know that I was here? How long are you guys staying? Did you miss me while I was away?..." there was many more questions she was going about 100 miles a minute while jumping up and down.  
  
When Miroku woke up he couldn't help but smile. She definitely grew up while she was away. She had to be about a C, maybe even a D cup. ~Wow.~  
  
"Stop the rockin' Kag. We got here a while ago! Now shut it and let us go back to sleep."-inu  
  
"Inuyasha" kik smacked him in the back of the head "She just got back and you aren't even going to say how much you missed her?"-kik  
  
"She knows. Right Kag?"-he looked at her she just nodded while laughing "See now how's about we let her take a shower and get dressed and we'll see you downstairs alright Kag?"-inu  
  
"Yeah sure, hey by the ways where is Sess?"-kag  
  
"Oh. He is with his gir—"miroku got cut off with sangos elbows.  
  
"He couldn't make it."-san  
  
"Oh." Her smile fell. "Well okay. Lemme just take a shower and I'll meet ya'll downstairs kay.  
  
They all nodded and gave her a hug one by one while leaving the door.  
  
The last one to leave was Sango who gave her the biggest embrace. It was good to be back.  
  
She was happy she saw her friends and family the only thing that was haunting her was the fact that Sesshoumaru wasn't there to greet her back home.  
  
She took a shower, got dressed and left her hair down to dry. While inspecting herself in the mirror, she forgot to dye her hair. She didn't want her mom to see what she did to her hair.  
  
Her mother always told her to have natural hair. Oh well it looked like her mom just had to see it like that.  
  
She put on some light red eye shadow to match the bottom half of her hair, some black eyeliner and mascara for the top part of her hair. A little blush, and some shiny roll on lip-gloss.  
  
Grabbed her socks and ran downstairs.  
  
"Guys where are you?"-kag  
  
"In the kitchen Sister."-souta  
  
"Hey why is it so dark in here?"-kag  
  
"SURPRISE" 


	6. A Walk in the Park

A Walk in the Park  
  
[[I am skipping the whole surprise scene I am taking too long on one day especially in the afternoon]]  
  
So basically 'surprise' 'we miss you' yadda yadda yadda. 'Let's do something later tonight' 'movies' yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"Okay, how about we all go home get changed, Inuyasha and I will go and rent some movies and Miroku will go buy some 'more' munchies since he's the one that ate all the food. Sango since you live next door you stay here and help Kagome unpack."-kik  
  
They all stood up and saluted her in a military fashion "Yes ma'am" they all said in unison.  
  
"Ha ha very funny lets go Inuyasha."-kik  
  
One by one they left giving Kagome a hug and telling her that they'll be back.  
  
She loved it she had her friends and family, but something was still nagging her. He was missing, why didn't he show, did they not tell him about her coming back? She was lost in her thoughts until the door burst open, Sango wiped of her feet and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Now lets got get those clothes on some hangers."-san  
  
The both of them made their ways upstairs to her room. They began to tell each other about how life was while they were away. Kagome apparently made Prom queen and that she was Valedictorian.  
  
But no matter how much talking they did her mind kept drifting back to 'him'. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Umm, Sango"-kag  
  
"Yeah"-san  
  
"Why didn't Sesshoumaru come?"-kag  
  
Sango's face went from happy to sad in 2.3 seconds. Kagome knew something was wrong.  
  
"Come here" Sango patted on the bed where she was at. Kagome just walked over and sat in the bed bringing her knees to her chest. "Kagome. *pause* he didn't come because he doesn't know your back."-san  
  
"Is that all, well since the other won't be back for a while how about we go visit him and make my presence known."-kag  
  
Sango couldn't tell her, it wasn't right; she shouldn't be the one telling her it should be Sesshoumaru. But there was only one way for her to find out so Sango gathered all of her courage.  
  
"Kagome there is something that you should know..."-san  
  
Sango began to tell her about how after she left Sesshoumaru began to date Kagome just sat there and listened thoroughly. Until she heard something about an engagement, and that the marriage was going to take place at the end of summer.  
  
She could phase it. He was too young. Barely in college, who was this bitch that is taking her Sesshoumaru away? She sat there in silence. Sango began to worry, she was expecting for her to be flinging her arms and yelling bloody murder, but no she sat there with a blank expression on her face.  
  
Kagome got up put on a jacket and walked out her room and downstairs. She yelled to her mother that she was going for a walk.  
  
Sango came downstairs and sighed.  
  
"Sango dear is there something a matter?"-ms h  
  
"I just told her about Sesshoumaru and the Bi—I mean person."-san. Heavy emphasis on person  
  
"Oh. Well let her cool off she's probably going to just talk a walk in the park she'll be back before you know it. Now why don't you help me make some Chocolate cookies while we wait?"-ms h  
  
Sango couldn't say no to the cookies. She just nodded and followed Ms. H to the kitchen.  
  
**********In the Park**********  
  
She was glad that she remembered the way to the park. She always came to the park when she felt like she had to relieve some steam.  
  
Sakura Trees lined the outer walls of the park there was three sections. One field being the play area full of kids and sandboxes, jungle gyms and so forth. The second area was where they held the different fields for the different sports, like football, soccer, baseball etc. The last consisted of a walk way that swiveled and looped around the entire park. In the middle of the field was a lake filled with ducks, surrounding it was benches.  
  
She walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Thinking about what Sango had just told her about an hour ago.  
  
~Sesshoumaru getting married. Wow. ~  
  
The day was perfect, the sun was set high, and the scent of Sakura blossoms filled the park. She needed to get her mind off of this.  
  
Kagome needed to go for a walk; she started on the path, for about a good 4 minutes she didn't think about anything else. She was really out of it until reality pulled her back in. She bumped into some guys back side.  
  
"Oh. I am so sorry I was so preoccupied I wasn't watching where I was going." She said as she was bowing politely.  
  
"No I am sorry I guess I wasn't watching where I was going" the guy had said.  
  
When Kagome lifted her face she came in contact with the most beautiful crystal blue orbs she's ever seen she couldn't help but blush a little.  
  
"My name is Motoki" he reached his hand out.  
  
She cautiously grabbed it "Umm...Hello"  
  
"I know we just met but would you mind if I take a couple of pictures of you" – mot while flashing his camera around [[the ones that the professionals use]]  
  
"Umm are you a photographer of some sort?"kag  
  
"Well I am going to be hopefully... I am taking a summer class at Tokyo U."- mot  
  
"Oh. Well I guess as long as it's in the park and not at some estranged abandoned studio. I heard on the news that the male genders like to pose around being photographers and take beautiful women into abandoned buildings, well I don't know why you would ask me."-kag she just realized what she said and became redder than a tomato.  
  
"Well to prove to you that I am not one of those men here is my license, and my school ID, my library card, and my subway card."-mot he began to hand her these items when she began to laugh.  
  
"OK OK I believe you, now why do you need to take pictures?"-kag  
  
They began to walk on the same path as before.  
  
"Well my Professor gave us an assignment it was to capture nature."-mot  
  
"Well why not go to a beach?"-kag  
  
"I thought about, but everybody and their momma are prolly doing that, then it got me thinking, he said nature, but he didn't say what kind of nature, so I decided to choose the human nature."- mot  
  
"Oh."-kag  
  
"And the park seemed to fit the description I mean this is a place where you can play with friends, share time with you loved ones or relax, it's also a place to get away or some alone time. I'm guessing that's what you were doing?"-mot  
  
"Yeah actually it was, but umm I have to go so if you wanna take those pictures you gotta make is snappy."-she said with a big grin  
  
"Well you can go ahead and leave cause want these pictures to be natural looking so just walk away once you take a path that curves I'll take the picture, by the ways your hairstyle is different."-mot  
  
"Thanks I kind of did it on a dare." She looked at her watch "Shit. My families gonna be worried. Well it was nice meeting you Motoki and I hope to see you around some time." She gave him one last wave and went off  
  
Motoki just stood there wondering who that beauty was. Before she disappeared he managed to take some pictures of her, finishing up the whole roll of film. When he noticed that he couldn't take any more pictures she took out a new one and replacing it with a new roll.  
  
"Hey Motoki where have you been?"- A boy called to him  
  
"Oh. I was just finishing up Mr. Tsuki's assignment. Hey you should have been here just a while ago I just mean the most beautiful creature alive."- mot  
  
"So a hot girl eh... Did you ask her out on a date?  
  
"Shit... you know what I didn't even ask what her name was."-mot  
  
"Well way to go shit brain... Anyhow my I wont be at the apartment until late. I'm helping Yura move into her new place so go ahead and eat dinner with out me."  
  
"K. Oh yeah. You brother called this morning, a few minutes after you left."-mot  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He said that he wont make it this afternoon to help you with whatever you had to do cause something came up."-mot  
  
"What that ass, it better be good. So umm Motoki since my brother can't help me can you? I'll buy you dinner."  
  
"Yeah sure Sesshoumaru. Let me just stop by the dark room to drop of the film."-mot  
  
"Thanks man you're the best"-sess...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you I know this is a very plain chapter but my thoughts are being interrupted. I am truly sorry...  
  
Thank you for those who review  
  
And for those who don't tsk tsk tsk SHAME ON YOU [[YOU SHOULD BE FEELING GUILTY RIGHT NOW, THAT YOU WANT TO WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT DOES INVOLVE FLAMES]] 


	7. The dark room

Before I begin I'd like to thank those who reviewed and for waiting patiently.  
  
Now for that one review: true I am not very keen on the details; I really am focused on the dialogue of the story. I hate being descriptive about the scenery and stuff I like to rush if I could sum up everything in one paragraph I could. Wait I can, but where is the fun in that? So yeah thank you very much for pointing that out. I'm pretty sure people out there were reading this and thinking what is going on with her style of writing, well I really don't care cause I am the one writing this not you hehe... thank you...  
  
~Story~  
  
Kagome returned home. Opening the door she saw four very unhappy faces.  
  
"Where in the seven hells have you been?"-kik  
  
"Out in the park, I had to think a little."-kag  
  
"Girl don't do that again. I was worried about you."-kik  
  
"Hey we were worried too."-inuyasha bellowed out  
  
"Yeah them too."-kik. While rolling her eyes.  
  
"Can I see you guys in my room?"-kag  
  
All seemed confused but nodded in agreement and followed here. Kagome sat in her swivel chair, miroku on the bean bag, sango and kikyou sat on the bed and Inuyasha sat on the floor Indian style.  
  
"So..." she paused "did anyone tell Sesshoumaru that I'm here?"-kag  
  
All eight eyes stared at her but said nothing, she took that as a no.  
  
"You see Kag we didn't tell him because he's had a lot on his mind. I mean school work and then the wed—"-kik she was about to finish but she didn't know if Kagome knew.  
  
"It's alright Kikyou, Sango told me and let's keep it that way that he doesn't know."-kag  
  
"Kag is not like America, you'll eventually run into him."-mir  
  
"If so then I am not Kagome. I am umm... hmmm... who am I?"-kag  
  
"How about just plain K."-san  
  
"Nah. It sounds too familiar. How about kaguya?"-kag  
  
"no way that sounds way too much like his fiancés name."-inu  
  
"Umm what is her name by the ways?"-kag  
  
"It's Kagura. Bitch is what it really should be."-inu  
  
"Inuyasha that is not a nice thing to say about you future sister-in-law. Granted that the bitch tried to get with you first but still she is to be family soon at least treat her with respect."-kik  
  
"She did? Man and she has the nerve. Just trying to keep it in the family I see. Watch out Inuyasha she might move to your father next."-kag  
  
"Not funny."-inu  
  
"Just joking. Don't get to touchy. Well now back to the name."kag  
  
"Kagome?" she turned her head towards Miroku's direction. "What did they call you in America?"  
  
"Well...Gome'."kag  
  
"Well there you go you are now known as Gome."-mir  
  
"you know what that does fit. Gome I like a lot"-san  
  
"Feh. That's still not going to work you still look the same."-inu  
  
"Uh hello me and Kikyou look the same. I think it's okay I mean they say you have your twin out there what if you twin had it's twin and so forth. By the ways I feel like a new wardrobe."-kag  
  
She was tired of sulking around and waiting for him. It was time for her to move on with her life. She didn't want to hang onto a feeling on a person fully knowing he wont return them. Today was a new day.  
  
"Shopping you say?"-san  
  
"Oh no you don't. Me and Inuyasha are not going to carry the bags."-mir  
  
"Well I wasn't thinking, but now that you mentioned it. Why not."-kag  
  
"You dumbass. Great going."inu  
  
"So, Tomorrow it's settled shopping."-kag  
  
Forgetting the movies they each went home to get rest for the busy day ahead.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
On the seventeenth floor of an apartment complex, a young man was developing his film. The 'dark' room which he called it was basically the walk in closet.  
  
Strings connected from on wall of the closet to another {{just go with the flow}}  
  
A pair of eyes stood in the room watching the pictures dry. Each photo was of her, his whole roll was on her.  
  
When he noticed her in the park he was immediately attracted. She had looked so sad walking on the path, something seemed to be plaguing her mind.  
  
He became entranced with her eyes. Only a beauty would have eyes so sad and happy at the same time. He began to take pictures left and right. Any type of view just to get a picture of her. Now the only problem. He never got her number or anything about her. Hopefully her would see her again.  
  
Placing more sheets in the liquid he removed the sheets admiring the angel that was to be there once it dried.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"yo. Motoki you in there?"-sess  
  
"Shh... the pictures are drying."-mot  
  
"What in the hell does my voice have anything to do with pictures?"-sess  
  
"nothing never mind. Is there anything I can help you with?"-mot  
  
"Yes, Kagura is going to run some errands tomorrow with Kanna and she wants me to tie some loose ends at the parlor shop and since you are one of the grooms men can you come with me?"-sess  
  
"What about the best man. You know your brother Inuyasha?"-mot  
  
"he's going to be there it seems that he and his friends are going to be shopping at the mall so I just told him i'll call so we can meet at the parlor."-sess  
  
"ok. Hey you wanna see the picture of the girl I was telling you about the one I met earlier today?"-mot  
  
"Sure."-sess  
  
The two boys stepped inside of the 'dark room'. When Motoki showed him the picture of the girl Sesshoumaru had to do a double take of the picture. He could of sworn that was his Kaggie. He looked closer. No it couldn't be her she was all the way in America. This girl in the photo was grown like a woman. Long ebony flowing hair with streaks at the bottom. Her face was delicate and resembled that of an angel. His kaggie was but a child, this person in the picture was something more. But something inside of him was telling him that it was indeed Kaggie.  
  
"hey man you alright?"-mot  
  
Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts from his mind. "Yeah. This girl just reminds me of an old friend. She's hot you got yourself a good looker there."-sess  
  
"Thanks. The only problem is that I don't know her name. I don't know if I'll ever see her again. Or if she even lives here."-mot  
  
"Don't worry you'll find her and it'll be fate that you two are meant to be together. Once you find her your going to take her to the wedding alright?"-sess  
  
"Alright, whatever you say it's like a billion to one that I'll find her."- mot  
  
"You will trust me. Now get some sleep, and stop pondering about the girl you'll find her."-sess  
  
"She was no girl, she's a goddess."-mot  
  
"*sigh* whatever go to bed."-sess  
  
Motoki nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru left the 'dark room' and headed his way out the apartment. Motoki took one more look at the picture of his goddess wondering where she was and if he would ever see her again. If he ever saw her again he was making sure that this one didn't get away unlike someone that he knew.  
  
Kagura. Motoki harbored a crush on her for so long that the only one that knew of these matter was he sister Kanna. He trusted Kanna, she was the strong silent type but really listened to you when you needed to talk. For someone her age she had the knowledge of ages. He never revealed his feeling for Kagura, he stayed silent throughout the time they new each other. His one regret was introducing her to Sesshoumaru. The night he was planning to reveal his feelings she called with some unpleasant news.  
  
He found out that she and Sesshoumaru were now a couple. The news stabbed his heard with a silver arrow. He couldn't reveal his feeling never. Even now that his best friend and Kagura were going to tie the knot he still had feeling for her but knew that she would never know.  
  
This one was not going to get away this one he was going to make sure. And no one was going to take her not even Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't he was going to get married.  
  
Right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay I will try to go into detail. I can't promise you much okay so just bear with me. 


	8. Say A Little Prayer

6:00 am  
  
the sun began it's normal routine creeping in and shinning it's bright rays in her face causing her to wake from the wonderful dream she was in. this time it was she and Sesshoumaru dancing under the moonlight in each other's embraces.  
  
Nope like that will ever happen. She mentally slapped herself. She threw the covers off and walked over to the radio turning it on. The sound of music filled her ears a country station. No way. She started to turn the dial trying to find the right station. Nothing. She turned off the radio and proceeded to her television.  
  
6:15 am  
  
~Perfect. 'My best friends wedding is on.' Is this really happening to me. Have I really been that awful? Why are you haunting me?~ Sesshoumaru began to flash in her head. 'no no no I will not be thinking of him anymore. Have to get a way from this madness.'  
  
She was about to change the channel when the scene were the whole family is eating dinner and julia's gay friend began to sing that song the song that she would always sing for him. ' I wonder if he remembers'.  
  
*flashback*  
  
A twelve year old kagome came home to find a fourteen year old Sesshoumaru sitting on her couch watching t.v.  
  
"Oi. There you are what took you so long I've been waiting here for like ever."-sess  
  
"Chill." In a boldly manner "I'm here so what was so important that I had to miss singing lessons?"  
  
"My my feisty are we. Are you on your rag or something? Have you even gotten your period yet?"-sess  
  
"EWW. Gross like I'd tell you"-kag  
  
"You prolly haven't huh? Ow—"she slapped him in the back of the head  
  
"Now like I said what did you want?"-kag  
  
"I just wanted you to hear this song that I found in my moms CD collection." He waved a cd in front of him and proceeded to her room.  
  
"Hey wait a mimute—" "You coming or what" he called from her room in defeat she walked up the stairs to see him sitting comfortably on the bed.  
  
"Go to track six." She nodded and pressed play. He motioned for her to come sit next to him when she sat down he pulled her down to lie on the bed.  
  
The music began.  
  
"What are we listening too?"-kag  
  
"Dunno I think mom said it was by Dion Warwitch or something."-sess  
  
"Alright so this is all you wanted me to do was listen to this song why didn't you just leave it with souta?"-kag  
  
"I know but I wanted you to listen to them with me. See listen to the words."-sess  
  
She rolled her eyes but listened.  
  
~from the moment I wake up~ ~before I put on my make-up~ etc...  
  
"Ok~ayyyy. Now what?"-kag  
  
"I want you to learn the words and then sing them to me –k-"-sess  
  
"Excuse me?"-kag  
  
"Yah heard what I said." Sitting up hovering over her  
  
"and if I don't" crossing her arms looking at him dead in the eye  
  
"then I will have no choice but go to some drastic measures."-sess  
  
"and that would be?"-kag  
  
with one swift move kagome's arms were above her head being pinned down by sesshoumaru's left hand his body straddling her.  
  
"No no. please."-kag  
  
"so you'll sing to me?"-sess  
  
"Never.... Ahh... hahhahahahahahahha." He began to tickle her with his free hand knowing exactly where her ticklish spots were.  
  
"So you'll sing now."-sess  
  
"No. hhahhah... please stop..." "Sing" "Alright alright I give I will learn and then sing."  
  
"Good. I knew you'd sing for me"-sess  
  
"No fair you cheated."-kag  
  
"yes but It worked right?"-sess  
  
Sesshoumaru released her and feel back on the bed next to her.  
  
"Why don't you get one of your many girlfriends to sing to you?" she said it in a mockery voice  
  
"cause none of them can sing and the only person I want to sing to me is you and only you. You have the voice of an angel. Also you can't sing this song to anyone one me okay."-sess  
  
"so you want me to say a little prayer for you?" in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Just promise me you'll only sing this to me?" he grabbed her pinky and intertwined it with his own. Bringing his head to her thumb pressing his lips lighty on it. That was their special handshake and only they were aloud to do it. She smiled bright and placed her lips on his thumb.  
  
"I promise... ~I say a little prayer for you~  
  
*end flashback*  
  
6:17  
  
She smiled and left the channel there. She walked over to the shower stepping him singing the song that was only meant for him.  
  
~The moment I wake up~ ~Before I put on my make up~ ~I say a little prayer for you~  
  
6:17 elsewhere  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up to hear his fiancé singing a song that was so familiar. Listening to the words it was the song that his kaggie would only sing to him and she was the only one that would be able to sing unless you're the actual artist. Besides that she was the only one that had the voice of an angel.  
  
"Honey could you stop making that infernal racket."-sess  
  
his fiancé came out of the bathroom with her hair in curlers and a nightgown.  
  
"Hey that was not nice I know I don't have a gorgeous voice but I was only singing cause it make me think of you. Every morning that I wake up I say a little prayer for you. I am the most luckiest woman alive. I have you and that makes me giddy with joy. –kagu  
  
"well you should be glad. It was hard on choosing which girl I wanted to marry you know. There was you, koharu, rin, and kaguya."-sess  
  
Kagura's eyes widened and she threw a slipper at his face.  
  
"I'm just joking dear. Now why don't you finish up I'm pretty sure Kanna is waiting for you." He got up from the bed and kissed her lightly on the cheek before retreating into the bathroom door locking it behind him.  
  
She grabbed her purse and belongings and left.  
  
He stripped his clothes, humming to himself "la,la,la,la,la,la," turning the knobs for the right temperature. "la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la" washing his hair "I say a little prayer for you, hmm, where are you kaggie? I miss you so much, I sent the invitation to you I wonder if you got it. I wonder if you can make it." Wrapping the towel around himself he looked into the mirror that reflected his image "~I'm combing my hair now~ look at me I am talking to my self in the damn mirror what the hell is wrong? I wonder what your doing right now Kaggie?"  
  
6:27 am  
  
~the moment I wake up~ ~before I put on my makeup~ ~I'll say a little prayer for you~  
  
~While combing my hair now~ ~While Wondering what dress to wear now~ ~I say a little prayer for you~  
  
~For ever and ever you stay in my heart and I will love you forever and ever we never will part oh how I love you together for ever that's how it must be to live without you would only mean heartbreak for me~  
  
Yup that's what's' happening to her heartbreak and she felt it. She stepped out of the shower and looked at the reflection in front of her. She studied her self, yes she did grow up but she still had that childish memory that Sesshoumaru would be hers. "Fat chance girl, he's getting married give it up" she voiced her thoughts she walked to her bedroom and got dressed.  
  
Calling all of her friends to let them know to meet up at her house so they can go to the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To those who reviewed I'd like to say thank you very much. Red Day: When she left she didn't have enough courage to watch him be taken  
away now that she is grown she feels she has a chance.  
  
Writerlover101: Lets say that Souta is 15  
  
Gothic Inuyasha & Blue Demon Dragon: as for kagome and Sesshoumaru going to  
see each other that wont be for another chapter or two I like the whole  
missing each other. It's so much better.  
  
Evil I say I am Evil... 


	9. My crescent moon watch

8:00 am  
  
the five met at Kagome's house and decided to hit the mall first and then go to a movie.  
  
9:00 am  
  
Shopping... and I do mean shop. The boys had to take a trip back home to drop some of the shopping bags. And only happened to be one floor of the mall.  
  
12:30 pm  
  
Time for lunch All decided on a veggie pizza except for Inuyasha he decided to grab some Ramen instead. Always the same.  
  
"Dayum."-inu  
  
"Stuff it Inuyasha it wasn't that bad"-sango taking a bite of her slice.  
  
"Not that bad not that bad" raising his voice a little higher "Hello, Miroku and I had to drop by the house like three times."-inu  
  
*ring* theme of outkats hey ya *ring*  
  
Inuyasha took out his cell phone from his side pocket looked at the caller i.d and answered it  
  
"Yo...yeah i'm at the mall... shopping... yeah with the gang... meet you where?... at the parlor alright... later."-inu  
  
Inuyasha got off his cell phone and slurped down the rest of his ramen.  
  
"And we are in a rush to go where???"-mir  
  
"Got to go meet Sesshoumaru at the parlor I think we have to be fitted into the tux's"-inu  
  
Kagome looked down when she heard that name.  
  
"Sorry Kag."-inu  
  
"Nah it's alright i'm fine. Anyhow come one guys lets go to the jewlers there's this nice watch that I saw when we were passing."-kag  
  
Inuyasha left and the four went to the jewlers.  
  
12:35  
  
At the parlor...  
  
"Is your brother going to meet us here?"-mot  
  
"Yeah he is but first I want to go to the jewlers, there's this watch that I wanted to get."-sess  
  
"why? You have like loads of them."-mot  
  
"Not for me it's for one of my best-friends in America, it's a black strap and in the face there's a crescent moon in the background, and the hands sort of look like arrows, she's into archery."-sess  
  
"Sounds nice, so do you want me to wait for Inuyasha?"-mot  
  
"If you kindly could?"-sess  
  
"No problem"-mot  
  
"Alright bye"-sess  
  
Sesshoumaru left the parlor on his way to the jewlers.  
  
12:40 pm  
  
walking towards the jewlers  
  
"So what kind of watch is it?"-san  
  
"Well it's a black strap the hands are sort of like arrows and in the background of the face is a crescent moon."-kag  
  
"How nice, so do you still do archery?"-san  
  
"Yeah once in a while, they really didn't have a team at school in America but I found a college that had it as a P.E class."-kag  
  
"At least your still keeping up you know."-kik  
  
"Yeah"-kag  
  
The shop looked like a hut. Inside of the store there where walls filled with glass antiques. In the center of the store stood a display case that held the engagement rings and necklaces. On one side of store had the watches and bracelets.  
  
Sango and Miroku entered the store first. What they didn't expect to see was Sesshoumaru at the counter purchasing an item.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou fell a little behind due to the fact that they entered a store a few slots down. It was a store that held many ancient weapons. Of course Kagome and Kikyou were drawn to the bows and arrow display.  
  
~Back to the jewelry shop.~  
  
"Miroku what are we going to do"-sango whispered into her boyfriends ear  
  
"Well I guess we are just going to have to distract him now aren't we?"-mir  
  
"how"-san  
  
"dunno I guess were just going to have to wing it common follow me"-mir  
  
Miroku walked up to Ssesshoumaru and tapped him on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned around to see Miroku smiling at him  
  
"Hi Miroku, Hello Sango what brings you two to the mall today?"-sess  
  
"We were shopping with some friends. I thought that Inuyasha went to go meet with you at the parlor."-mir  
  
"Yes he is I just had to make this purchase I am meeting him there right now."-sess  
  
"Alright well we'll see you later then" sango said while pushing him out the store through the other entrance ((there are two entrances )).  
  
"O.k Bye." Sess. He began to walk out the store when he stopped and turned around "Have you two heard anything about Kagome? Cause I sent the invitation like a week ago and she hasn't responded?"-  
  
"um. Isn't the mail slightly different? I mean she wouldn't receive it the next day right?"-mir  
  
"I guess your right but if she calls you can you tell her to give me call?"- sess  
  
Just then Sango spotted the two missing girls coming right behind Sesshoumaru  
  
"Uh Sesshoumaru can I see what you got there in the bag?"?-san  
  
"um. Ok"-sesshoumaru began to walk inside the store Sango wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him to the other exit.  
  
Miroku caught on to what sango was doing and dragged the two girls into the shop while sango was dragging Sesshoumaru out.  
  
"What's going on?"-kik  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru Sango has him."-mir  
  
the two girls made a silent 'O' and made a dash behind the center case. Ducking just in time when Sesshoumaru turned his head when he heard voices especially one that sounded like his Kaggie.  
  
"What was that?"-sess. Turning his head when he heard voices.  
  
"Dunno, I think you're hearing things. So I think you should be heading off i'm pretty sure Inuyasha is having a fit right now."-san  
  
"Yeah your prolly right. See you later Sango and tell the rest I said hello."-sess  
  
"Bye"-san waving him good bye and dashing to the shop. To see Kagome and Kikyou crouching down behind the display case hands over there mouths from laughing out loud.  
  
"not funny guys"-san  
  
"Actually it was"-kag  
  
"What ef- well where here so hurry and pick your watch."-san  
  
"Alright" kag. She walked over to the counter and rang the small bell that was there 'ding'  
  
A sales associate came out "Hello how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes there was this watch that I saw here early it's a black strap with a crescent moon on the face in the background."-kag  
  
"I'm sorry but the person in there before you already bought that watch, I can order you another one if you'd like?"  
  
"No thank you very much though."-kag  
  
"We're really sorry please feel free to look around The Shikon Jewelry."  
  
"thank you."-kag. She walked over to her friends looking sad "They sold it already."-kag  
  
"Sorry. Hey how about we go look at the weapons shop. Maybe we can find some daggers. How about that?"-kik  
  
"Yeah maybe let's go. I feel sad I think I need some violence."-kag  
  
"Yeah I need some polishing cream for my boomerang"-san  
  
"Oh no"-mir  
  
Sango just glared at him and the other two girls laughed. Sango usually beat Miroku with the boomerang when he got out of hand it was her so called 'frying pan'.  
  
1:45 pm  
  
Three guys where being fitted into their tuxedos at the parlor shop.  
  
"Alright are we done here?"-inu  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha we are almost finished they just need you to give them your shoe size and then you can go okay."-sess  
  
"Good I got places to go"-inu  
  
"If you mean to meet your friends don't worry they know you're here I met them while I was at the jewler's"-sess  
  
Inuyasha took a big gulp of air "What do you mean you met them?"-inu  
  
"Exactly how it sounds dear brother while I was leaving I saw Miroku and Sango entering the shop. I don't know where your kikyou went I think she was with a girl though she kind of looked like Kagome. But that couldn't be it she's in America."-sess  
  
"yeah you're right but the other girl was prolly kikyou I mean the two do look alike yah know what I mean?"-inu  
  
"True. Anyhow do you know where Motoki went?"-sess  
  
"yeah he went to the weaponry shop something about daggers."-inu  
  
"Ahh... it's weird he's a photographer yet he still fancies daggers and such."-sess  
  
"Whatever. I'm outta here later fluffy..."-inu. He walked outta the store calling Kikyou on his cell phone.  
  
1:50 pm at the weaponry shop  
  
*ring* the theme of Britney spears toxic *ring*  
  
"Hello... hi Inuyasha... no they are I think at Cinnabon... O me and Kagome are at the weaponry shop... no the one on the third floor... alright I'll see you here bye."-kik  
  
"Who was that" kag. Stringing a bow  
  
"Inuyasha he said that he's coming right now."-kik handing Kagome an arrow with a silver tip.  
  
"Do you know that silver was meant to kill werewolves."-kag  
  
"Yes I think I've heard that somewhere, hey why don't we look at the daggers."-kik  
  
"Alright."-kag. They set down the bow and arrow and made their way to the section that held the dagger.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome were so distracted talking to each other that kagome bumped into someone.  
  
"OMG." Bowing her head down "I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going please forgive me."-kag .  
  
"It's alright... hey it's you"-mot  
  
She looked up and saw the same guy from the park." So it is did you ever finish your project for school?"-kag  
  
"Yes I did. So what brings you here to the mall?"-mot  
  
"Shopping."-kag  
  
"Um... why are you girls in a weaponry shop?"-mot  
  
"Uh. We were planning to buy some dagger usually when I am feeling sad I like to cheer myself up with a new set of weapons."-kag  
  
Kikyou started busting up laughing. Only kagome knew exactly what to say to scare off a guy. Motoki had that 'ok this girl is really freaky'  
  
"Um... well I am really into ancient weapons it's kind of a tradition see I live at a shrine so you see the whole weapons and stuff."-kag  
  
a silent 'o' was made by motoki  
  
"So... I know this is kind of forward but um would you like to go with me tomorrow night?"-mot  
  
Kagome began to blush red. "Um... well you see—"kikyou nugged her in the side looking at her like 'you better agree or ima make you suffer' "Sure. Here is my cell phone just give me a call later on tonight. Um... Motoki?"- kag  
  
"Yeah you got it right. Well I'll call you tonight." Mot. He started to head out of the store when he turned around "Wait what's your name?"  
  
"O. it's k— it's 'GOME'."-kag  
  
"Ok by Gome." Waving and heading out "So kagome's got a date wait till the rest find out. You've only been here for what two days and you already got a date. Go gome Go gome."-kik  
  
"What ef. Lets just find the rest."-kag 


	10. Another table setting

2:57 pm  
  
Motoki head back to his apartment and finished developing the film. After the pictures where dry he gently placed the pictures of her in a marked folder 'GOME'.  
  
~so her name is gome. What a wonderful name that is. Gods she is beautiful. I can't wait to take her out.~ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone enter the door.  
  
"Motoki you in here?"-sess  
  
Motoki came out of his room with a big grin on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"-sess  
  
"I saw here at the mall and she agreed to go on a date with me tomorrow"  
  
"Way to go Motoki. So where are you planning to take her?"-sess  
  
"I don't know hey do you know any place I should take her I thought about a movie but you can't talk there I thought about taking her to a club but I don't want her to think that I am a perv"-mot  
  
"Umm miniature golfing is always good."-sess  
  
"Yeah maybe I should, thanx man"-mot  
  
"Wait I know why don't you double date with me and Kagura. We are planning to go a Karaoke bar."-sess  
  
"Hey not a bad idea. Man wait till you see this girl . no I mean woman . she is absolutely drop dead gorgeous."-mot  
  
"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow night huh?"-sess  
  
"Yes. Karaoke. I wonder if she can sing.?"-mot  
  
6:00 pm At Kagome's house  
  
After unloading the 'stuff' from shopping three girls were in kagome's room talking about her date?  
  
"So what does he look like?"-san  
  
"Well he's tall and has blonde hair and has the most beautiful blue eyes."- kik  
  
"Hey I thought I was going on a date with him?"-kag  
  
"You are silly. So what are you going to wear?"-kik  
  
"I don't know he hasn't called yet so I don't know where we're going?"-kag  
  
"Where would you want to go?"-san  
  
"I don't know maybe miniature golfing. Or to a club. Maybe even a Karaoke bar. It's seems like forever since I've been to a place like that."-kag  
  
"So there wasn't any in America?"-kik  
  
"there was but I really didn't like them they were really crowded and it smelled of smoke and alcohol nothing like in Japan. I signed up for talent shows and stuff but they hardly had those."-kag  
  
"so did you win?"-san  
  
"Must you ask of course I won."-kag  
  
"Some got conceited while she was away"-san rolling her eyes only to get smacked in the face with a pillow.  
  
"So it's war you want eh. Kag? Well it's war you get."san sending the pillow back in the direction it came from.  
  
Kagome dodged the flying pillow which ended up hitting kikyou in the side of her head.  
  
Sango put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"O. It's on now prepare to die."-kik  
  
All out war. Pillows and stuffed animals where thrown left and right shouts and phrases could be heard  
  
"Die. Humans. Die"  
  
"If I'm going to hell your coming with me"  
  
"I should throw you two down the well"  
  
"Demons Begone."  
  
At the end all three girls were down only to have one feathered covered room. The girls were silent gasping for air.  
  
*ring* theme from charlies angels*ring*  
  
Kagome looked at the caller I D . She didn't recognize the number but decided it might be That motoki guy.  
  
"Hello... Hello Motoki how are you?... thanx I'm doing fine... well I don't really care... anywhere is fine I guess... a Karaoke bar... no... I mean yes I would love to go I was actually talking about that with my friends earlier... alright tomorrow at 7 okay heres my address... 78............"-kag  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and looked at the girls "Well Karaoke bar it is"  
  
"My gosh Kag. I think this guy is your soul mate.. I mean how could he of known Karaoke bar? You should keep this guy alright?"-kik  
  
"Yeah so what should I wear?"-kag  
  
The girls smiled and proceeded to her closet to pick out the perfect ensemble.  
  
7:15 pm At motoki's apartment  
  
"So what did she say?"-sess  
  
"She said yes, she was actually talking about it earlier with her friends... isn't that a coincidence?"-mot  
  
"yeah. Maybe fate. Well I got go to dinner with the fam."-sess  
  
"which one?"-mot  
  
"mine. You wanna come. Inuyasha is bringing his girlfriend."  
  
"No it's alright ima finish with this folder right now thanx just bring some left overs if you have any."-mot  
  
"Alright. Bye" sess. waving and walking out the door.  
  
7:30 pm at Kagome's house  
  
After choosing the outfit Sango had to leave and cook dinner which left Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
"Hey we are going to eat at Inuyasha's tonight you wanna go?"-kik  
  
"You know what I think I will I need to say hi and thank you to his parent's."-kag  
  
"Why?"-kik  
  
"I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't tell you."-kag  
  
"Tell me what?"-kik  
  
"Well in while I was living in America my dad made me get a job right when I turned 16 so I could learn to be responsible. Well I applied for this internship I knew that I wasn't going to get but I thought what the hell might as well right? Well come to my surprise I got it."  
  
*flashback mode*  
  
Kagome was more of a waitress when it came to work. She was used to make coffee and to bring lunch to everyone. This wasn't at all like an internship. She felt herself becoming stressed out everyday from all the running around learning how to make 20 different kinds of coffee. Rushing mail down to the post office when it didn't even need to be sent until next week. How she loathed those lazy people.  
  
One fateful day that all changed. The day she finally got the break she needed.  
  
There she was Kagome Higurashi running around the office like a chicken with her head cut off with piles of papers in her arms. She was retype all the papers within one hour so she had to start now.  
  
Not looking where she was going she ran straight into something. More like someone and this someone was huge like goliath. She muttered and apology and began to pick up the papers on the floor.  
  
"HIGURASHI" could be heard from behind her she turned around and came to face with her supervisor. "What do you think you are doing bumping into Mr. Tashio like that? I can't believe this hurry and pick up the papers drop them off in my office and then I want your locker to be cleaned out you are fired."  
  
~great my damnl luck. Shit what the hell am I going to do know. Dad's going to be pissed~ she mentally told herself.  
  
Her supervisor didn't even help her what a cad. He turned to 'someone that she bumped into' "I'm sorry Mr. Takadoshea she's a new intern and she didn't know any better don't worry about her she will never set foot in this office again."  
  
"Yes indeed she will never set foot in this office again because she will work at the main branch starting tomorrow."-mr T.  
  
Everyone was stunned when they heard those words slip out of his mouth no one ever heard him say more than like four words at one time. He was rarely at the place for him to say more than that.  
  
Most of all Kagome was stunned she dropped the papers and turned around to look at the person who said she was to work at the main branch. When she turned around she saw Mr. Inutashio Takadoshea Inuyasha's dad.  
  
~Duh. Takadoshea not many families have that last name.~  
  
She wanted to jump for joy and hug him right there but she knew better she was taught how to act professionally. She walked up to him and offered him a handshake. A small chuckle came from his lips and he shook the girls hand. Now everyone was confused No on and that was No one had managed to get this guy to smile or even to get a small laugh from anyone.  
  
Just then a females voice could be heard. "Tashio' what is all this rukus and why are there papers on the floor" she said looking down at the papers when she brought her head up she saw Kagome. She smiled and walked up to Kagome and pulled her into a big embrace. "It's nice to see you again Kaggie come on let's go to lunch and catch up on things." Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"Wait. I have to finish picking up these papers."-kag  
  
"You will do no such thing as I remember correctly you no longer work here. You will be working at the main branch. Now since you apparently have the rest of the day off why don't you do what my wife... um I mean business partner suggested and eat lunch."  
  
Kagome and Mrs. Takadoshea laughed and left the building."  
  
*end flashback mode*  
  
"So I didn't have to work at that damn place anymore Mr. T gave me the position of personal assistant. When I told my dad he was ecstatic. He said that was very proud of me and then the next day he bought me a car."-kag  
  
"Wow I can't believe he didn't tell me about that. So are you going to continue working for him while going to college?"-kik  
  
"Yes. We made this agreement. Like he is going to do some funding if I attend a college near one of the branches. He even paid for some of the admission fee's now I just have to decide which college to attend."-kag  
  
"Wow. Hey wait what time is it"-kik  
  
Kagome looked down and her watch "it's 8:15 why?"  
  
"Shit we are so late Inuyasha is going to kill us"-kik  
  
"damn we better leave you know he gets when he doesn't get some ramen into his stomach."-kag  
  
"Alright lemme call and let them know to make room for you"-kik  
  
"Alright let's jam on it."-kag  
  
8:15 at the Takadoshea's resident  
  
ring ring  
  
"Hello... she's coming... you two are so late... dad is going to kill you and so am I if you make me wait anylong I don't know what I might do -- hello hello?"-inu  
  
Inuyasha began to mutter under his breath something about girls and not listening. He walked into the kitchen and told the maids to make room for one more guest.  
  
Making his way to the Kitchen table he found his brother and his fiancée waiting.  
  
"When is Kikyou going to get here?" sess. In a very impatient voice  
  
"Be patient she should be here, she's just running a little late."  
  
Inuyasha took his seat next to his mother. His father was at the head of the table to the left of him was Sesshoumaru and Kagura. To the right was his wife, Inuyasha and a place for kikyou. The maid came into the room with some more dishes placing it at the other end of the table.  
  
"Yura" mr.T "is there a reason you are making another setting?"  
  
The maid looked at him with fear in her eyes. He was a tall masculine guy. Over 6 feet and about 300 pounds of fear.  
  
"I asked her to "-inu "Your personal assistant is going to be joining us that was her on the phone a little while ago"  
  
"Ahh. I see I did not realize that she had arrived when did she arrive?"  
  
"Two nights ago."-inu  
  
"Very well we will wait until the two missing persons have arrived."-mr T  
  
"Dad do we have to I'm getting hungry."-sess  
  
"Yes."-mr. t that's all it had to take one word and one look from his face for an answer.  
  
8:27 pm  
  
The five adults around the table where chatting and drinking when they heard a doorbell.  
  
Five head whorled towards the entrance of the dining area as they heard footsteps approach  
  
Two figures walked in one was recognized as Kikyou as she took a seat next to Inuyasha but the second figure surprised Sesshoumaru he shot up from his seat  
  
"What are you doing here???"-sess  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL 


	11. Sorry I'm Not home right now

Last time  
  
"What are you doing here???"-sess  
  
"I thought that you invited me didn't you?" There stood Motoki with a grin on his face. ((Ha-ha you thought it was Kagome... wrong... evil...))  
  
"Yes I didn't think that you would make it though. Please excuse me for my outburst earlier. Family you remember Motoki? He is one of my grooms' men for the wedding."-sess  
  
"Yes, so you are joining too no problem let me just call Yura to get another setting."- Mr. T got up and walked into the kitchen looking for Yura.  
  
Inuyasha was looking around for Kagome but he didn't find her. He nudged Kikyou in the arm "Where's Kag?"  
  
"Oh. Right when we were leaving she received a phone call, I'm guessing from her dad because she was screaming through the phone. She told me that this was going to take a while and that I should go one ahead. Also she told me to give this to your dad." She handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Alright just give it to dad when he gets back."-inu  
  
Mr. T returned with Yura who had another place setting and was placing the dishes next to Kagura.  
  
"That won't be necessary Yura. Our other guest will not be arriving tonight."-inu  
  
"Is that so?"-Mr. T raised and his eyebrow  
  
"Yes. She had an emergency and she requested that I give this to you."-kik handing him the piece of paper  
  
He carefully opened it and read the contents he nodded along with the letter before refolding it and placing it into his pocket.  
  
"Alright shall we get along with the dinner?"MR.T  
  
"Yes" they all said in unison.  
  
10:00 pm  
  
The dinner had just ended. Kagura, Sesshoumaru and Motoki said their good bye's and headed home.  
  
Kikyou, Inuyasha and his parent's decided to have a cup of hot cocoa in the library.  
  
"So what did the letter say dad?"-inu  
  
"Well apparently her father was worried about her choosing a college. He found some more of the college acceptance letters and he was basically worried that she would not be able to find the right college. She wants me to call her father later on tonight."-Mr. t  
  
"Don't you think it's going to be a little late if you call?"-kik  
  
"Not my dear kikyou the time difference between America and Japan remember"- mrs t  
  
"Right I forgot about that, so mr t what school do you think kagome is going to choose?"-kik  
  
"Actually I don't know. When I last spoke to her she was set on Columbia but she also had her heart on Tokyo. She was just waiting for the response."- mr t  
  
"Well I hope whatever she chooses makes her happy"-kik  
  
Inuyasha placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her to his chest giving her a slight kiss on the forehead. "She will kik she will."  
  
10:34 pm at Sesshoumaru's apartment  
  
When the two entered the apartment Kagura entered the bathroom beginning her normal night time routine. After a few minutes she climbed into the bed, she bid Sesshoumaru a good night and fell in to a deep slumber.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on his swivel chair in his office holding his newly purchased watch underneath the light. Looking at it, inspecting it making sure it was in perfect condition before he sent it to her.  
  
How much she loved crescent moons, how she loved archery, the way her hand would stretch back and her release in perfect unison with the flow of the wind (Did you get that cause I didn't) and how it would always hit dead center. Man how he wished those days would return.  
  
He closed his eyes reminiscing of the past  
  
*flashback mode*  
  
In the back of the Higurashi residents was an open forest vast with vegetation and full of life. Many of the kids on the street liked to play hide-n-go-seek, or just wonder in the forest.  
  
During the day's Kagome's grandfather would set up stations in the forest. One field for archery, for Kagome and Kikyou. A ring where Inuyasha could practice his sword techniques and to in the middle of the forest Sango had a wide plane where she could throw around her boomerang. Miroku was forced to sit through her grandpa's stories of Demons mikos and monks... ((poor guy))  
  
During practiced kagome would let her hair fall because she loved the feel of the wind blowing against her skin. She preferred to practice during the nighttimes; she said that the moon always made her feel complete.  
  
Kagome aimed the arrow to the target bringing her right arm back looking at the crescent moon and leaving a small smile fall upon her lips she released. The target hit dead center.  
  
*clap clap*  
  
she turned around startled at the sound. "Relax Kaggie. It's only me, why do you like to practice at night don't you think it's better to practice during the day?"-sess  
  
He motioned for her to sit on the grass next to him. When she sat down she fell on her back looking up at the star and the moon. He followed suit, but instead of looking at the sky he was looking straight at her.  
  
"Yeah but I feel complete when the moon is out especially when it is the a crescent moon like that" pointing towards the sky  
  
"Your right it does look nice. So is that our think now Crescent moons?"- sess  
  
"Umm I guess what ever you say. Well it's getting pretty late I'll see you tomorrow okay."-kag  
  
she got up and began to dust herself off. She smiled and him one last time and ran to the shrine  
  
"Later kaggie." He called out to her still on his back looking up at the crescent moon. From that day he would always give something that resembled a crescent moon. So that she would always have something to remind her of him.  
  
*end flashback mode*  
  
He opened his eyes and a small smile appeared on his lips. He cautiously put the watch back into its original packaging and placed it into his drawer. He looked at the clock it read 1:23 am. He wondered if it was a good time to call Kagome on her personal phone line.  
  
In Japan it would be late but she was in America and there was a big time gap. He shrugged it off and didn't care reaching for his phone and dialing the number that he always had trouble dialing. He thought about telling her right now, maybe later or the actual day of the wedding. No he couldn't do that that was just plain mean and rude.  
  
He dialed and waited for someone to pick you the phone. Thousands of thoughts entered her mind. What if she was still sleeping, what if her dad answered.  
  
Then he mentally slapped him hello it was Kagome's personal phone line. Of course Kagome would be the one to answer since it was her phone line.  
  
The last ring was heard and the answering machine came one.  
  
~hi you've reached Kagome Higurashi. Sorry I'm not home right now, deliberately trying to avoid your call. Leave a message at the beep."  
  
He scoffed at the message. Only his kaggie would so something like that. He smiled and when he realized the machine finished he replied.  
  
"Nice message Kaggie are you sure that's not towards me? Well I wanted to say hi and stuff. When ever you get a chance please call me as soon as you can. Bye"-sess  
  
Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and went to bed.  
  
3:07 am in Kagome's Room  
  
She was still adjusting to time here in Japan. She tossed and turned in her bed, she gave up and decided to read a book.  
  
She sat at her table a book in hand flipping through pages. Her mind couldn't focus on the book her thoughts were still on Sesshoumaru and the fact that he was to get married. This shouldn't of happened, when she left she was a child now that she's back she was a woman and determined to get him back, now that she is back he had to go get engaged. What an Ass.  
  
~Hmm... Maybe I should check if I got any missed calls.~  
  
She dialed her home phone number in America and checked her Messages. One was from her friend Hojo wishing her a safe trip and try not to get sick.  
  
~Jeez one cold and he thinks you're prone to sickness.~  
  
Another was from Mr. T wondering what day Kagome would be arriving in Japan and that when she arrived to go the branch on sixty-eighth and speak with him about the finances.  
  
~I should do that. But I haven't even chosen a college yet.~  
  
Then the last  
  
"Nice message Kaggie are you sure that's not towards me? Well I wanted to say hi and stuff. When ever you get a chance please call me as soon as you can. Bye"-sess  
  
She couldn't believe that he called. After what two years of not calling he suddenly calls. He hadn't even told her about the engagement and then the wedding was going to take place at the end of the summer. When was he planning to tell her when he finally gets married?  
  
~whatever that pisses me off. And forget calling him. If I happen to bump into him then I bump into him.~  
  
She looked at the clock 4:56 am she finally declared defeat and let the sleep win her over. Hopping that later on that day would be a good night she was going on a date with a very handsome guy and he was taking her to a Karaoke bar. He had to be her soul mate. He just had to.  
  
She was going to make this trip Sesshoumaru free. Tomorrow she was going to tell her dad and Mr. T which college she was going to attend too.  
  
Did that put you to sleep? Cause I sure as hell did while writing it. I know I am dragging it on don't worry next chapter they will meet, or will they? I will try not to make this go over 30 chapter hopefully I can conclude it within 20. Hopefully... well ja...  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL...  
  
review 


	12. Only fate can tell

Sorry for doing that to you guys but I couldn't resist it was so tempting that I had to take it.  
  
Well for the long awaited chapter Sesshoumaru and Kagome see each other... I'm for sure this time... I think...  
  
P.S one of my reviewers asked me if they wanted to be my beta reader... um exactly what is a beta reader??? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning went pretty normal she got up around 12 due to the 'jet lag' she did her normal routine, lounged around the house watching TV for a couple of hours. Around 3:00 she decided to go meet Mr. T.  
  
3:30 pm  
  
She stood on Sixty-eighth and Lennox in front of a tall building that more that three quarters of the street. Many people could be seen entering and exiting out the glass doors, coming out with colleagues, talking on their cell phones or finished having lunch in one of the restaurants there. Right above the glass doors in large letters read 'Shikon inc.' glossed in chrome to make sure it would stand out even in the dark.  
  
She brushed off any dirt, lint, or buyo's hair off of her three piece skirt outfit. Hair swept up in a simple French twist finished with a simple clasp adorned with a few jewels, briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee from starbucks in another. If you took one glance at her you would mistaken her for one of the interns just returning from lunch. How much she had grown form a child to a young business woman.  
  
Once through the glass doors there were three sections to enter through. To the right, the entrance of a club/karaoke bar. In the middle, an entrance to the main offices; and to the left, various restaurants as well as many eateries cafes' and such.  
  
She headed straight for the middle entrance. Making her way down the hall way to the end where the elevators stood. Approaching the elevator she was bombarded with many other occupants getting in cursing about how late they were going to be. Once inside she looked at the wall with the many buttons. Shouts could be heard  
  
"Third floor"  
  
"Sixteenth please"  
  
Once everyone seemed to be finish speaking she spoke  
  
"Thirteenth floor please"-kag  
  
Everyone looked at her suspiciously the only people allowed on that floor where the executive presidents. She looked at them in boredom and made her way to the wall pressing the button herself a small key pad appeared before her. Entering the code the elevator began to flash blue indicating the code had been accepted.  
  
Many on the elevator looked at her cautiously who could this young girl be going to the main floor like that.  
  
She didn't care she was used to it. Something like that always happened like that in America. But it was worse many said that she was actually sleeping with the president. To her that was just gross, the owner just happened to show her some nepotism.  
  
The elevator stopped on the 13th floor she exited and turned around giving everyone a faint smile before the elevators closed on them.  
  
She looked around and noticed that the floor had but only three doors. A few feet away from her stood a desk with a woman there to busy with paperwork and talking on the phone to notice Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked up to the desk and cleared her throat. Kagome waited for a minute or two before becoming really impatient she brought her briefcase above the desk and BOOM she slammed it down causing the woman to jump in her set.  
  
She looked at Kagome for a while before she spoke  
  
"What are you doing here young lady this floor is restricted to strict personnel."  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. Takadoshea."-kag  
  
"I'm sorry but Mr. Takadoshea is very busy right now if you just leave your name on this paper and your business i'm sure he'll try to get back to you" handing Kagome a piece of paper before returning to her paperwork.  
  
Kagome looked at the paper that was handed to her and back at the secretary. She threw the paper on the floor and made her way to the doors.  
  
Opening the first one she entered an empty office, the aura of the office seemed icy and cold sending shivers down her back, then she realized the AC was on standing under the vent it was blowing directly on her back. Looking around she saw pictures on the desk moving forward for a better view she noticed that she was in one of those pictures. She walked over to get a look at the picture, picking it up; she noticed that it was her and Sesshoumaru. Then it finally it clicked, this was Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
She made a mad dash for the door and slammed it shut, causing the secretary to jump for her seat again. The secretary walked around from the desk picked up the crumpled paper from the floor and stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"Miss I thought I told you to fill out that paper."  
  
"What ef. I'm looking for Mr. Takadoshea ok. I have an important meeting with him. Now get out of my way before I do something I wont regret."-kag  
  
"That's it young lady I'm calling security."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"-kag  
  
The secretary ran back to the desk and began to dial "Hello, yes this is Koharu Mr. Takadoshea's secretary I need you to come to the 13th floor. We have a host—" The phone line went blank when the secretary looked up she saw that Kagome had ripped the cord from the wall.  
  
"I thought I told you not to do that."-kag  
  
The secretary was now afraid but luck was on her side. One of the doors behind her opened up.  
  
"Koharu what is all the ruckus out here?"-mrs. T  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Takadoshea but we have a crazed teenage girl saying that she had important business with your husband."-koh  
  
Mrs. T looked at Koharu who seemed to be pointing to some girl with a phone cord in her hand.  
  
"Ah. Kagome you made it wonderful Tashio is just in a board meeting on the 5th floor he will be here momentarily. Come with me inside."-mrs. T  
  
"Mrs. Takadoshea you know this woman?"-koh  
  
"Koharu, if I didn't know her then why would she know the code to get on this floor; or why would I even invite her into my office if she was a stranger? Honestly Koharu use common sense you should of just let her pass."- mrs. T  
  
Koharu seemed to blush from embarrassment then shame. Kagome just smirked and walked past Koharu with dignity and poise.  
  
AN/ I am just going to skip to the whole meeting scene. I know that some of you are anxious to find out if Sess and Kag will meet so I must get on with the show  
  
After Mr. T returned from the meeting he, his wife and Kagome had a long talk about which college she was going to attend. She told them that at the end of the summer she would decide. It was a toss up between Columbia and Tokyo. She wanted to relax with her friends for the summer before going back to business.  
  
4:27 pm In a restaurant in the same building  
  
Motoki, Sesshoumaru and Kagura sat eating their food quietly. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat basically announcing that he was to say something.  
  
"Don't forget to call you date and to tell her that we are going to the Karaoke bar right here in the building."-sess  
  
"Why here?"-mot  
  
"Well I still have some paper work to do. And my dad won't let me off until I finish it."-sess  
  
"Alright"-mot  
  
Motoki whipped out his cell phone and began to call Kagome  
  
During the meeting she received a phone call from Motoki.  
  
*Phone Call*  
  
"Hello?"-kag  
  
"Hi. It's Motoki"-mot  
  
"Hi. How are you?"-kag  
  
"I'm alright. You?"-mot  
  
"Okay. So is there anything you wanted?"-kag  
  
"Yes. Um. The Karaoke bar is on 86th and Lennox inside this huge building you can't miss it. The building is called Shikon inc. the sign is in chrome."-mot  
  
Kagome just started to laugh  
  
"What so funny?"-mot  
  
"You know what I am actually in that building right now. In an important meeting right now mind you so I will call you when I finish the meeting. Okay bye."-kag  
  
she hung up the phone quickly because she knew how Mr. T felt about phone calls during a meeting it was just unprofessional.  
  
Back at the restaurant  
  
"So what happened?"-kagu  
  
"Can you believe it. It really must be fate for the both of us."-mot  
  
"What do you mean?"-sess  
  
"she's here right now in an important meeting she said she would call right after."-mot  
  
"You know what it really must be fate, Do you guys want to accompany me back to my office I wouldn't mind someone with me. My dad tends to bug me since Inuyasha decided not to work for him."-sess  
  
The two other nodded. Once they paid for their food they left for the main hallway.  
  
Back in the Office.  
  
"So. Kagome honey, are you seeing anyone right now?"- mrs. T  
  
"No. but um I have a date tonight."-kag  
  
"how wonderful, where are you planning to go?"- mrs. T  
  
"Well my date and I are going to go to the Karaoke bar downstairs tonight."- kag  
  
"Well what a small world indeed."-mr. t  
  
"Yeah I know right I think it's fate messing with me."-kag  
  
"Well it's just showing you that you need a man. You need one Kagome dear, your 19 almost in college. You have one of the best jobs a younger person your age would want. If no one wants you then you can have one of my sons."-mrs. T  
  
"Mrs. T, they're taken I don't think I would want to interrupt something that's going good for them. Besides you know Kikyou and I are like sisters."-kag  
  
"I know that I was thinking more like Sesshoumaru. Don't get me wrong I like Kagura and all but I don't think that she's good for my Sesshoumaru. Something about her. Besides I think it's her father that is making her do this. If you ask me I think she's in it for the money"-mrs. T  
  
"Muzinu you will stop that this instant. You know that Kagura is smitten with Sesshoumaru. Just leave the poor boy alone he has chosen his own path if he chooses to follow it with her then so be it. But all I have to say is that she is not getting one penny of the money if she divorces him."-mr. T  
  
There was silence for a while. She really didn't know how to respond to what they were saying. Sesshoumaru's parents were basically saying that they didn't like Kagura and they wanted her out. Did that mean they wanted her in? If so shit she'd run to them with open arms.  
  
"O. She's not that bad is she?"-kag  
  
"Well she's a nice girl and all but there's something about her I don't know it must be motherly intuition. Wait have you even met her?"-mrs. T  
  
"No actually I haven't. and Sesshoumaru doesn't even know I returned"-kag  
  
"Why not dear I thought you two were close"-mrs. T  
  
"We are, but right now I am kind of punishing him cause I barely found out that he was engaged. Sango told me like three days ago."kag. she said half smiling.  
  
"Well I doubt you can hide for that long. He's coming back to work about this time. Them he usually eats dinner at one of the restaurants. But tonight I don't know I think he said something about going on a double date with one of his good friends."-mrs. T  
  
"Well like I told the gang if we happen to see each other than we will. Only fate can tell. But please don't mention that I am here. For some reason I don't really feel like dealing with him."  
  
"Of we wont right Tashio" no response. "TASHIO"  
  
"yes dear?"-tas  
  
"You will not mention Kagome anywhere around Sesshoumaru understood."-muz  
  
"Yes dear."-tas  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Kagome felt her purse vibrate she looked through it's content before pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"-kag  
  
"Hello, are you still in the building?"-mot  
  
"Yes actually I am. What time did you want to meet tonight?"-kag  
  
"Um Gome' have you looked at the time it's already 7:30"-mot  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. By golly George it was she must've lost track of time.  
  
"Sorry did you want me to meet you downstairs I can be down there in less than five minutes. "-kag  
  
"Well why don't I get you from where ever you are what floor are you on?"- mot  
  
"Um. Actually this is a retricted floor executives only the 13th floor sorry, but um I'll meet you there."-kag  
  
"Ok. I'll wait by the bar near the entrance."-mot  
  
"O.k bye."-kag  
  
She hung up of the phone and bid her farewell to the Takadoshea's. She made her way to the elevator before pressing the button the elevator doors slowly opened. She noticed she forgot her purse she ran back inside the room to grab her purse once she was through the doors two figures stepped out of the elevator. One was Sesshoumaru's and the other Kagura.  
  
Kagome grabbed her purse and headed her way out when she exited the room door Sesshoumaru and Kagura entered his office. She felt that something weird had happened but shrugged it off. She made her way to the elevator, and pushed the button to the lobby.  
  
7:40 pm  
  
she entered the bar looking around the area was split into rooms being divided but a single bar in the middle like an island. On the right side was the Karaoke part more tables and TV's spread out evenly. To the left was a regular set up, kinda like a coyote ugly bar but no females dancing on the counters. But there were women who were waitressing in very flashy outfits. A place that Miroku would love.  
  
She spotted Motoki in the exact place he said he would be walking over to him she noticed how gorgeous he was. His blonde hairs giving him glow to his skin and the most irresistible eyes, making him seem innocent. But something was missing he wasn't Sesshoumaru. She began to curse at herself. She needed to stop thinking about him she was too move on and he was to stay in the past. Why wasn't it working he always seemed to be right there in her mind, she couldn't erase him. She was determined too, she had too, there was no way she was going to go any further he had a fiancée and he is going to marry her at the end of the summer.  
  
She smile at him and made her way. They exchanged a few words before settling in a booth in the karaoke are of the bar. The waitress came over and took both of their orders, once done she left to tend other matters.  
  
"so have you ever been to one of these places before?"-mot  
  
"Actually yes, this one to be precise, I use to come here a lot with my friends when I was young."-kag  
  
"So your from here then? How long have you been coming here?"-mot  
  
"well I just came back from America I went there for high school but before that I was here almost every afternoon. Well that was if I didn't have any lessons or classes. I took singing lessons as a child and my teach said that going to a karaoke bar would help. My friend's dad works here and he managed to pull a few strings and I would come here with the rest of my gang during the afternoon and we would sing then we would have to leave before they actually opened it for real."-kag  
  
"Oh. So what were you doing here?"-mot  
  
"oh legal matters. I was discussing my future education and my status to this company."-kag  
  
"Umm. Right"-mot  
  
"haha. Well maybe I should explain it to you" he looked at her and nodded " well you see when I was in America I applied for this internship and it happened to be with this company. and I've been with them for two years now and we were just discussing which college I would be attending and if there was a branch near by where I could still work. You know the works."- kag  
  
"Well at least your life seems pretty much planned out."-mot  
  
"Yeah. I guess you could say that"- "So what were you doing here?"-kag  
  
"I was eating lunch here with my friend he works here at Shikon Inc."-mot  
  
"Really what's his name maybe I know him."-kag  
  
"Oh his name is Ses—"but he was cut off when he felt Kagome's fingers on his lips  
  
"shh. Look it's starting." Pointing at the main stage. The lights began to dim while the spotlight was on the main stage a body stepped out wearing a beautiful bright blue kimono, hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, and skin fair as milk. You could say it what a beautiful girl it was. Until you heard it's voice  
  
"Welcome to Shikon Karaoke, my name is Jakotsu, if you wish to sing any song you just come and see lil ol me okay. Now to start of today's song will be by me. I will be singing Madonna's 'LIKE A VIRGIN' ready d.j go."  
  
Sure enough she was a he. And most likely gay, but hey he did have a very beautiful voice, singing Madonna's song like it was made for him.  
  
After he finished the microphone began to get passed around. Jakotsu decided to make this interesting that he would be choosing the songs for the people to sing, many disapproved but it ended up working many were having a blast. Kagome was a little anxious when she would grace the microphone, it had been a long time since she really sang for herself the last she really sang to make someone feel better was Sesshoumaru. But tonight was going to change, sure it was you wanna know why because she said so.  
  
The Microphone was finally passed onto her. She didn't know what song this 'man' was going to pick for her but she waited until the song began.  
  
The music began slow then picked up it's beat and she realized what song it was and she knew that fate was working against her.  
  
8:38 pm  
  
"Kagura can you hurry we are late. I can't believe you took that long just to talk to your sister. The night is almost over, they prolly left by now."-sess  
  
"I highly doubt that, they are probably there drinking and singing along with half the people there now why don't you relax. You can go ahead and sing a song to loosen up okay."-kagu  
  
"Alright. Man do I need a drink mom has been getting on my nerves about this marriage."-sess  
  
"Just give her time she'll warm up."-kagu  
  
the two walked to the bar upon a few feet from the entrance many shouts and cheers could be heard from the audience. And an angelic voice was heard throughout the floor. Sesshoumaru's ear perked when he heard the music.  
  
"Listen Sesshoumaru, isn't that the song you tend to hum while in the shower," she had a wide smile on her face "and listen to that voice isn't that a great voice."  
  
Sesshoumaru was too eager to match the face to that voice. The voice seemed too familiar, the voice seemed like that from an angel, but only one person had that voice and he knew she wasn't here in Japan, he had to go see for him self.  
  
He grabbed Kagura's hand and dragged her to the entrance. Pushing his way through the crowd of cheering imbeciles there she stood.  
  
In a Dark blue pinned stripped skirt outfit, blazer unbuttoned showing the silver tank top underneath, hair down falling down her back, shiny ebony black hair with flames caressing her ass. There in front of him stood an angel, an angel that he thought would never return. He made no reaction he just stood there stunned, the only thing that he could do was breath.  
  
And he breathed out one word "Kagome"  
  
~*~  
  
THERE YOU GO TAH-DAH  
  
DRUM ROLL...  
  
DUN-DUN-DUN whats going to happen? I don't know  
  
Can you believe it this thing took 13 pages I was going to make this into a two part. But most of you would probably kill me if I did. So this is a very long chapter to you guy.  
  
Well Ja  
  
Read and Review 


	13. You never Called

Do ya'll hate me now?  
  
I know I left another cliffy...  
  
But I want people to review sometimes I feel that my writing isn't all that like I read other peoples fics and like they only have one chapter out and they have the same amount of reviews or more.  
  
Well what ef...  
  
On with the fic...  
  
~*~  
  
Last time  
  
And he breathed out one word "Kagome"  
  
~~W/ Kagome~~  
  
She stood there shocked; as Sesshoumaru stared at her while she continued not a smile or a wave. A blank expression on his face as the song came to an end she looked into his eyes looking for an answer only to be replied by a cold stare.  
  
Many hoots, cheers and encores could be heard throughout the crowd. Sesshoumaru stood still watching her retreating figure walk to a booth being occupied by a blonde boy. Taking a closer look it was Motoki.  
  
Then it hit him like a large boomerang connected with his forehead. The pictures in Motoki's room that was Kagome, she was the one at the park, she was the one at the mall, and was back in Japan and she hadn't the decency to call him. He would find out and get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Honey"- kagura waved her hands in front of Sesshoumarus unblinking eyes.  
  
"Huh?"-sess  
  
"Honey, the singer, just now, I think she's Motoki's date. Look at how cute they are" pointing to the direction of the booth "Shall we go?"-kagu  
  
He nodded  
  
When the couple stood in front of the booth Kagomoe stiffened a little bit. With the connections he shared with Kagome he instantly felt the uneasiness in her body.  
  
He heard Kagura and Motoki exchange a few words but he paid no attention. His focus was still on Kagome, never removing his gaze. He was transfixed on the raven-haired that sat before him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Kagura this is Gome'"-mot "Sesshoumaru... yo... Maru snap out of it."  
  
Kagome smiled and shock Kagura's hand. She seemed to stare at Sesshoumaru for a second before brushing her hand into his palm for a second before pulling away.  
  
"Now why don't I get us something to drink? Motoki would you like to come with me?"-kagu  
  
"No problem."-mot.  
  
"so what kind of drink do you want?"-kagu  
  
"A corona"-sess'  
  
"screw driver please."-kag  
  
In an instance "No you will now, your only 19"-sess  
  
"How'd you know Sesshoumaru?"-mot  
  
"um. I was only guessing by her appearance"-sess  
  
Kagome started to get annoyed how he dare say that she couldn't drink and she needed a drink bad. She had drunk occasionally in America. A few beers and mixed drinks, but how dare he, he had no right he wasn't her father.  
  
"Um. A refill on coke then."-kag  
  
Motoki nodded and got up from the booth, smoothing out his clothes he extended an arm out for Kagura , she smile and took it.  
  
Kagome watched as the two bodies disappeared from sight.  
  
She turned back to Sesshoumaru; looking into his eyes she saw discomfort and pain. Good, he deserved that.  
  
"When did you get back?"-sess  
  
"About 4 days ago."-kag  
  
"You got back four days ago and you couldn't even call?" raising his voice with every word that left his voice  
  
"Well you got engaged, that was your fiancée huh?" matching his voice and temper  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?"-sess  
  
"What you don't think the gang wouldn't tell me, also your parents."-kag  
  
"When did you see them?"-sess  
  
"Today. That's why I look like this" pointing to her suit  
  
"I see, did you do that to the Koharu's phone?"-sess  
  
"you mean ripping it out?" he nodded "Well she was pissing me off telling me that I couldn't see them and that I had to fill out some silly paper. So I just told her that I wasn't going to. Then on top of that she tried to call security on me so I ripped it out. I mean we were ready to fit but then your mom came in and yeah."-kag  
  
"Always like that huh Kaggie? The violent little type"-sess  
  
"It's Kagome, and i'm not violent she just didn't listen to first time. And I told her not to do it if she didn't want something to happen. So it was basically her fault."-kag  
  
He sat there looking at the person in front of him. She was no longer Kaggie. She wasn't a child that he remembered. Now she was woman. Her face aged with maturity, her hair grew to perfection, and her eyes told no lies.  
  
"Look I don't know why you didn't call me or warned me that you were going to come back to Japan. That hurts, I thought that you were my best friend and I thought that you would at least let me know that you were returning."- sess  
  
"I could say the same about you. You couldn't call and tell me that you were engaged. That you have a fiancée. How long were you planning to hold off until you told me? When you were finally walking down the isle?"-kag  
  
"It's not like that. I was going to call you, believe me."-sess  
  
"Right. Look whatever, you know I'm here so lets just go on about the night."-kag  
  
"Why the hell are you acting like this? I thought that you would be happy to see me."-sess  
  
"Look I am happy okay I just have a lot of things going on right now. And I don't need you to add more stress to my life."-kag  
  
"I am your friend and I want to help what kind of stress are you talking about?"-sess  
  
"Not right now, I guess we can talk about it later right now I want to enjoy the night okay."-kag  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to say something but Motoki and Kagura returned with the drinks.  
  
"So what did you two talk about?"-mot  
  
"Things just catching up on a few things."-sess  
  
"Do you know each other?"-kagu  
  
"Yes. We do, this is actually one of my best friends from my past. She left to America four years ago."-sess  
  
"You mean this is 'the Kagome'?"-kagu  
  
"Kagome I thought you said your name was Gome?"-mot  
  
"It is I just shortened it that's what my friends in America called me."- kag  
  
Kagome sat there fidgeting, feeling uncomfortable in her seat. How she despised Kagura. There she was looking like a Japanese porcelain doll, perfect in anyway and there she was Kagome. The not so perfect Japanese rag doll.  
  
She cursed Kagura in every language that she knew. Or what she was taught in America. Then she wished how badly she was in her position, she just waved that thought from her mind and returned to the three people deep in conversation. ((did that make any sense cause it didn't to me))  
  
"So... how long have you known each other?"-kag. Facing towards Kagura  
  
"Well I've only known him for a few years. But me and Motoki have known each other for ages. I think ever since middle school. Motoki introduced me to Sesshoumaru. I think this is fate, see Motoki and I are best friends and then you and Sesshoumaru are best friends."-kagu. She said with glee and happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Right..."-kag  
  
"Umm... you know what it's been great but I have to head home I really didn't have a chance to tell my family that I was going to out. So I'll see you again some time."-kag  
  
"Wait why don't I walk you home?"-mot  
  
"No. I'll do it. I have to say hello to her family, and that way she won't be in trouble for not telling them she was here."-sess  
  
"Shesh make it sound like I'm twelve why don't you."-kag  
  
"Sorry"-sess  
  
"Well then alright Sesshoumaru you take Kagome home and Motoki you will take me home also Kanna said for you to call her if possible she said she didn't care what time just for you to call."-kagu  
  
"Alright. Well Kagome I had a wonderful time and I hope that we can see each other again."-mot  
  
"Yes I hope so too. Kagura it was nice meeting you"-kag she said with the cheesiest smile she could muster up.  
  
"Same here, good bye honey."kagu she kissed him on the cheek. Making Kagome want to gag herself with a spoon.  
  
They all separated Kagura went in Motoki's car while Sesshoumaru and Kagome was in his car.  
  
For the first few minutes the ride was quiet. The radio had been on playing soft rock music. She began to fiddle with the radio changing it to different stations.  
  
"I did not say that you could touch the station."-sess  
  
"Well too bad bozo, cause I just did."-kag  
  
After finding the right station she settled herself in the chair leaned her head up against the back and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift into slumber.  
  
She was woken up by a poke to her side.  
  
"David stop that, just gimme 5 more minutes."-kag  
  
"who the hell is this David"  
  
She opened her eyes to face Sesshoumaru. Then she remembered the events that took place earlier.  
  
"David was my dog, very intelligent understood human language."-kag  
  
"right well were here. Come on lemme help you too your room."-sess  
  
She got out of the car, stumbling a little since she was still sleepy.  
  
"I can take care of my self I am not a little girl anymore."-kag  
  
"Look you need my help okay you are too tired to be walking look at you, you can't even stand up straight."-sess  
  
"Yes I can." She stood up for a second before her knees gave in and she began to fall but Sesshoumaru used his 'fast as demon strength' ((had to put that in)) and caught her  
  
"Come on lemme carry you." He picked her up in one swift motion carrying her bridal style. He was so talented in many ways. He managed to carry her, her things and open the door and up the stairs into her room with out loosing strength. That was one of the many things she loved about him.  
  
He placed her on the bed and began to remove her clothing. First the shoes then her blazer, he began to slip her skirt down when she jumped up.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"-kag  
  
"What does it look like I'm taking off your clothes."-sess  
  
"I see that, but why are you doing that?"-kag  
  
"You were sleeping and I didn't want you to sleep in those clothes."-sess  
  
"Still that gave you no right to start to undress me."-kag  
  
"Relax, I've seen you naked before."-sess  
  
"yeah when we were like what in elementary."-kag  
  
"Right. But it's not like I'd do anything with you your like my little sister."-sess  
  
In her head she wished she was something more  
  
"Well still. Look go outside so I can change."-kag  
  
"alright"-sess  
  
he walked out the door. She changed and called him back in the room  
  
"Thank you for driving me home. How'd you get in the house? I remember you carrying me."-kag  
  
"Well you see when I tried to open the door your grandfather was actually downstairs eating some food so he opened it up for me."-sess  
  
"I see, he's still having the night time snack attack. I think I have to have a talk with him tomorrow."-kag  
  
"Take it easy he's an old man."-sess  
  
they both laughed for a second before returning to silence  
  
"hey, why didn't you tell me you were returning?"-sess  
  
"why didn't you tell me that you were getting married"-kag  
  
"Well I guess I was afraid of what you would say"-sess  
  
"why would you be afraid?"-kag  
  
"I don't really know. You are my best friend and I didn't want you to think that I was moving to fast and stuff"-sess  
  
"Well what were you seriously planning to do? Wait until you were married and had kids?"-kag  
  
"no I was actually going to wait until the honey moon and invite you."-sess "Damn that sounded better in my mind"  
  
"Hmm... right... well look it's getting late I'll talk to you later okay."-kag  
  
"alright, before I go can I have a 'kago' hug"-sess  
  
"dang you still remember?"-kag  
  
"Of course."-sess  
  
A kago hug was basically a bear hug but along with a kiss on both cheeks a kiss on each eye and an Eskimo kiss to top it off.  
  
She began the procedure. Kiss one side of cheek and then the other. A kiss on the right eye and then the left. And one last kiss and Eskimo kiss. But something caught his nose and he wrinkled it that caused Kagome's nose too miss. In an instant both of their lips met.  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Aha...  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL  
  
Read and Review 


	14. Torture of the Sandman

Last time... their lips met  
  
She shot up, breathing heavily, and sweating profusely. She looked around her surroundings and found herself in bed, and with no Sesshoumaru  
  
"Damn a dream, it was just a fucking dream"  
  
She slammed her head down and buried it in her pillow. She felt something underneath the pillow pulling it out she looked at a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
*Kaggie,  
  
You were still asleep when I brought you home but luckily gramps was still awake, he let us in, and I went ahead and put you too bed your still in your clothes minus the shoes and the jacket. I'll stop by.  
  
Love,  
  
Maru  
  
Right that's what happened she remembered going with him home but falling asleep in the car. So everything else that happened was just a freaking dream nothing but a freaking dream.  
  
Why o why was the sandman torturing her? What did she ever do to him? Maybe it was all those nights that she wouldn't sleep, clearly disobeying her parents. That's it; he was punishing her because she wouldn't go to sleep when she was a child.  
  
She locked at her clock... 3:28 am  
  
She lay in bed trying to go back to bed, but nothing was happening. She looked at her clock again. 3:30 am.  
  
"Two whole minutes, damn that felt like an eternity."  
  
About another hour she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome" her mother called from outside the door "Sweetie time to get up Sango's downstairs."  
  
She stirred in her bed for a little bit before responding to her mother "Can you send her up mom?"  
  
"No problem dear."-mom  
  
She heard her mothers descending steps. Kagome pulled the covers over her head trying to catch the last view moments of precious sleep before Sango would come in a wake her up from here till Sunday.  
  
Still under the covers, she heard the door open followed by closing of the door. Footsteps approached her, she was about to pull the covers off when she felt her bed shift. A body much heavier than her went underneath the covers with her.  
  
The body snuggled itself against Kagome's back side. She wasn't fazed by it most of her friends use to do that when they came over. They knew she wasn't a morning person so you'd have to give her about another 20 minutes before she actually wakes up.  
  
And you'd be lucky if she actually managed to get up and get dressed. So during that time they'd usually take a nap along with Kagome.  
  
When she heard the breathing start to even out she knew they were asleep, she thought nothing of it and started to drift off as well.  
  
Until she felt a strong arm around her waist, and draw her closer.  
  
~Okay definitely not Sango. Okay just turn around and see who it is. ~  
  
She slowly turned around too look at the mysterious figure that was in her bed sleeping with its arm around her waist.  
  
When she turned around she came to face with the sleeping form of Sesshoumaru. She was startled at first; she wanted to rant in his ear for scaring her to death. She brushed a strand of hair away from his face.  
  
He was like a sleeping angel, she wanted to kiss him so bad, but she fought the temptation.  
  
He slowly started to open his eyes. Gold met Blue, she was going to say something but he started to mumble and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Sleep."-sess. It was a command. She obeyed and started to close her eyes. But a sudden scream was heard and she shot up like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Looking around she saw Rin at her doorway.  
  
"Rin. Shh. We were sleeping"-sess  
  
"Shuddup. Rin come here." Kag Rin ran, and jumped on the bed crushing Kagome with a deathly bear hug. "Rin. Need... to ... breathe..."  
  
"Sorry"-rin. She released the hug but sat on the bed, eyes fixed on Kagome.  
  
"How have you been? Why haven't you called? I missed you so much. Did you like it in America? Are you planning to stay? How long are you planning to stay? Did you see Shippou yet? Wait he's downstairs let me get him."-rin  
  
The two looked at Rin's retreating form as she jumped off the bed and dashed out the door screaming "Shippou, where are you?"  
  
"You know she gets that from you"-sess  
  
"What are you talking about?"-kag  
  
"Like you don't know. You're like that too"-sess  
  
She rolled her eyes and slumped back into the bed pulling the covers back over her body coming right underneath her chin. Sesshoumaru resumed his position with his arm around her waist.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways Sesshoumaru?"-kag  
  
"Rin wanted to see you when dad told Rin you were here she's been wanting to see you. When I got home last night she practically attacked me asking questions like the ones earlier."-sess  
  
"That's nice. Who's Shippou?"-kag  
  
"O. that's her boyfriend'-sess  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. He's nice, you should meet him. Kinda short for his age and his hair is wild."  
  
"'scuse us, mister 'I have perfect straight to perfection hair.' Not all of us have you hair you know. You are one of the vainest guys I have ever met."-kag  
  
"Funny, now get up and take a shower, we have a busy day."-sess  
  
"What are we doing?"-kag  
  
"After you get ready"-sess  
  
"Well if you let go of me, I can get ready."-kag  
  
"Right" he lifted his arm up and turned around so his back was facing her. It brought old memories to his eyes.  
  
During the old days when they would spend a night at each others houses they were allowed to sleep in the same room on the same bed. And in the morning that's how you would find them. Kagome underneath Sesshoumarus arms.  
  
She was some what of a security blanket. When he entered high school he thought that sleeping with your girl best friend would turn off the girls that he was trying to pursue so he told Kagome that it wasn't right for them to spend a night together anymore.  
  
During some nights he would wake up and expect to see her right there, at times he would feel incomplete.  
  
When he found Kagura, he thought that she would fill that void. But when he woke up to see Kagura it just wasn't the same thing. He would find himself comparing Kagura to Kagome. But nothing seemed to match Kagome, but Kagome was only a best friend and nothing more.  
  
~*~ half and hour later~*~  
  
Downstairs introductions were made. Shippou and Kagome hit it off great, he called her beautiful, causing Rin to get slightly jealous, (the corner of Sesshoumaru's eye began to twitch), Shippou gave Rin a kiss on the cheek and assured her she was the only goddess in his heart, which caused Sesshoumaru to growl a little bit.  
  
"So where are we going?"-kag  
  
"I thought about the park we haven't been there in a while"-sess  
  
"But I wanted to go watch a movie, Shippou already bought tickets online"- Rin  
  
"It's okay we can go to the park, I can just call them up and tell them to hold the tickets for tomorrow night."-ship  
  
"How about Sesshoumaru drops you off at the movie, then when its done call us on one of the cells and we'll pick you up. Sesshoumaru and I have a lot of catching up you know"-kag  
  
"Is that okay with you Rin?"-ship  
  
"Yes it is, I wanted to spend the day with you though."-rin  
  
"Okay I'll spend a night tonight okay. It'll be an all girls thing, how does that sound?"-kag  
  
"That sound great."-rin  
  
((Dropped the kids off at the movies. Now Kagome and Sesshoumaru are at the same park where she was at earlier underneath the Sakura trees.))  
  
"Beautiful"-sess  
  
"What's beautiful?"-kag  
  
"You are"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's kind of plain right now I am building up for the explosion that Kagome is going to go through it should be done in about seven more chapters.  
  
Now if you think that I have jumped I haven't cause I have been dropping hints that Sesshoumaru has feelings but doesn't know exactly what kind. So try not to think that hard okay.  
  
And my new fic is up it's called My Vows. I don't know if I want to make them all human in this one... review and let me know  
  
Well for now Sige Na...  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL... 


	15. Love Spell

Last time  
  
"Beautiful"-sess  
  
"What's beautiful?"-kag  
  
"You are"  
  
~*~  
  
~did he just call me beautiful~ "Huh? Run that by me again?"-kag  
  
"You. Beautiful. You've changed."-sess  
  
"Umm... Thanx I guess"-kag  
  
"No really you have, when Motoki showed me those pictures of you I didn't even recognize you and do you know how weird it was seeing you there at the bar with him. My heart froze, the last time I saw you, you were a child, now here you stand or sit before me everything but a child."-sess  
  
Her heart began to jump for joy. The person that she thought would only see her as a child is finally noticing her as a woman. But was that enough? She wanted all of him to hold him for him to tell her that she was his and he was hers. But she came back to reality of course there was Kagura his fiancée.  
  
"Why didn't you call or write?"-sess  
  
"Did too."-kag  
  
"Yeah. For like the first few months then it died."-sess  
  
"Well... my freshman year was great and all, but then it started to become a competition for everything. I was so wrapped up into school that I guess I forgot. And for your information the door swings both ways you didn't write and call either. After the letter stopped from you I always thought you forgot about me I mean I knew you were finishing high school and I was barely starting and then there was college I didn't want to disturb you."- kag  
  
She turned her head away from him looking up at the blossoms of the tree.  
  
Did his ears just deceive him? Did she just say that she thought he forgot about her? This was not true he thought of her for the past four years, wondering why she left. He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. He looked at her, those eyes of hers so crystal and clear, he knew she was suppressing those tears of hers.  
  
"I could never forget you, never, and don't you think other wise."-sess  
  
"I want to believe that but I don't know it was just hard being away from my friends. Don't get me wrong I had friends there but I didn't grow up with any of them and it felt weird you know. I strived to be the best, but then it made me wonder why the hell I was doing it."-kag  
  
"You've always been the best."-sess  
  
"Thanx."-kag  
  
"I missed you so much these past four years, four years of my life with out your presence. I felt lose with out you, you know. When I graduated high school, everyone was there but you. During my speech I mentioned you, and I always hoped that you would hear it, but I knew you wouldn't."-sess  
  
"Wrong, Inuyasha sent me a recording of the event, a week after the graduation"-kag  
  
"he what?"-sess  
  
"Yes he sent me a copy. In the letter he said that I should have been there and you would have made me proud. Quiet frankly he made me feel like a mother"-kag  
  
"I didn't know."-sess  
  
"Well yeah, I was so proud that you got valedictorian that I promised myself that I would be one too. I guess that's where my competitive blood comes from."-kag  
  
"Are you saying that I am competitive?"-sess  
  
"There is no need to say it's like a fact. Everyone knows that the great 'Sesshoumaru Takadoshea is and forever will be competitive."-kag  
  
"Well you're a brat"-sess  
  
"Am not"-kag  
  
"So are"-sess  
  
"What ef."-kag  
  
He let out a small laugh before sighing and returning to the peace that was once there.  
  
His gaze followed to where ever her eyes were staring at. She had been staring at the blossoms on the trees. Indeed they were beautiful, so full of life happiness. This place was theirs, underneath the trees, this is how he always wanted it to be.  
  
"Just to let you know I missed you too. And when you get married I'll still miss you"-kag  
  
"What do you mean by that?"-sess  
  
"Well when you get married your probably not going to remember me, or even have time. Cause that is what usually happens when someone get's married. They say that they'll always keep in touch but it never happens."-kag  
  
"Never. For you I will always make time even it is during my honey moon I will make time you, you are my best friend and I cherish our friendship."- sess  
  
"Just you watch, after you get married your going to forget me cause you'll be too happy in your 'new' life and forget about lil' ol' Kagome."-kag  
  
"No I won't now stop talking like that."-sess  
  
"Fine what ef."-kag  
  
"Now gimme a kago hug"-sess  
  
"My gosh you still remember that?"-kag  
  
"Yes now do I get one?"-sess  
  
She smiled but scooted a little closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his silky smooth hair. She kissed his right cheek feeling the radiated warmth, then the left feeling her lips sink deep into his dimple.  
  
Her lips moved to his right eye, she looked into the golden orbs before they closed. Then the left, feeling his eye twitch underneath it's lids. Lastly she kissed his nose.  
  
During that time she didn't notice that his arms found it's way around her waist. When she began to separate she became aware of his hands that were snaked around her lower torso.  
  
They were a good foot apart staring at each other. None said a word, nor did they need too. Their eyes told everything, her story of how much she longed for him but could never have him, the vacancy in his heart, a void that still needed to be filled.  
  
This is it she thought, she felt herself drifting closer to him never turning away from his gaze.  
  
~a few more inches~  
  
~*~ring ring~*~  
  
The two pulled away from each other. Both startled and confused at what happened at that instant. Not knowing what to do they sat there looking away from each other for a few more seconds. When the noise came back.  
  
~ring ring~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his cell phone before picking it up  
  
"Yes father?... at the park...with kagome... I have to pick up Rin... you already did... when?... fine... father I said fine..."-sess  
  
He hung up the phone in annoyance, he didn't know whether to kill his father or thank him. If he didn't call who knows what could have happened between Kagome and himself. If anything did happen, why would it? What would this cause what of Kagura?  
  
"Umm... that was dad, he wants to hold an important meeting today, he already picked up Rin from the movies. So I have to drop you off at home."-sess  
  
"No problem."-kag  
  
"But we are going to finish this conversation later"-sess  
  
"Yes master." She stated standing tall and giving him a salute.  
  
He rolled his eyes, standing up he held out a hand for her to grab. She grabbed it and got up hands still clasped onto his not wanting to let go of the warmth being radiated off.  
  
~*~  
  
They said their goodbyes as she exited his car. She barged through the door making her presence known to the other family member in the house by informing them with yelling that she is home.  
  
Once in her room she jumped on her bed face down on the pillow and screamed to her hearts content. She let out all the frustration that had been building up in the pit of her stomach.  
  
This was definitely not a good way to spend her summer. Once she screamed all she could she turned her head to the side to be he cheek laid on the pillow. She stared into space just reflecting about the day and how it turned out.  
  
Her eyes began to wonder around the room when something that started to blink caught her eye. She let her eyelids blink a couple of times before the image came into view. It was her answering machine, someone had left a message. Her hand stretched over to the machine and pressed the button to play the message.  
  
"You have one message... Good afternoon Kagome this is Tashio, I'm calling to inform you that I have a meeting around 5 today and I need you to be there. Please call me if there are any problems. The meeting will be on the 17th floor in the Shikon. Please dress professionally."-sess  
  
Just her luck she has to work. Well something to do to get her mind off Sesshoumaru. She wasn't thinking at that time because if she did she would noticed that she was going to be in the same place where Sesshoumaru was and she would realize that he would find out that she was working as his fathers personal assistant.  
  
((Sesshoumaru know's that she worked for his father in the states but not as his Personal assistant. And that, that said assistant was the one that he was usually doing business over the internet with.))  
  
"Mom." She yelled down the stairs  
  
"Yes dear"-ms. H  
  
"I have to go to work right now i'm going to use the car, I should be home later on tonight"-kag  
  
"Wait. Sis can you drop me off at Koharu's first"-sou  
  
"Alright spore. Make it snappy."-kag  
  
"Alright"-sou  
  
"Honey take some cookies, I already talked to Muzinu and she had her company send a car for you its in the drive way around back"-ms. H  
  
"Thanks mom, I'm going to jump in the shower then bang on the door if you need anything."-kag  
  
She ran to the bath room and did the routine ((skipping ahead, she dropped off Souta and now she is Shikon and in the Elevator))  
  
She decided to go the sexy professional look. Form fitting slacks, a v neck tank top, with the bust showing blazer. The look for any female of the profession to get a promotion without having to sleep with the President.  
  
Hair in a simple up-do, tips of her hair covered due to the brightness of it. And two inch black boots. When she walked, the boots clicked making her presence known.  
  
She arrived on the 17th floor when the doors slid opened she stepped out looking straight ahead. She walked with grace and elegance ignoring the stares from those still inside their offices, some from men ogling her goodies, and some from females looking at her like she was sleeping her way to the top.  
  
She came across the room specified for meeting hence forth the placard on the door that read 'board meetings' she heard voices inside concluding that the meeting had already begun. She looked at her watch 4:50. Of course Mr. T's would never wait until the actual time was scheduled, he was always ten minutes ahead of everything and if someone was ten minutes ahead he was twenty.  
  
That's where Sesshoumaru always got his perfectionism from. She turned the knob slowly trying not to disturb the meeting that was supposed to be taken in ten more minutes. Upon entering the voices stopped and all heads turned towards her. She gave a small nod and proceeded to sit in the row of seats that were set aside for any of the board members personal assistants.  
  
She looked over those who were seated in the middle area, some she knew from the board some were business competitors looking for mergers, and she'd never seen before.  
  
She sat there quietly not really listening to what Mr. T was saying; she usually did this, sit there, and at least pretends to listen.  
  
She began to stare into space, looking at her surroundings, looking at the other personal assistants making notes attentively. How she mocked them, there was no point in making notes, because all would be discussed again when you met with your boss. About an hour had gone by and not once had she lifted a finger. The other assistants just looked at her with plain disgust, only cause of the outfit she was wearing. She rolled her eyes and paid no attention to the icy glares she was receiving.  
  
When she saw that the rest of the members began to stir she snapped attention to Mr. T who was getting up from his seat.  
  
"Now a reminder you all if you are unable to make it to the trip, you may send an associate or your own personal assistant to stand in your place. Please inform the secretary on your way out. Thank you"-Mr T  
  
She remained seated in her seat, knowing fully that the meeting had not technically ended, if Mr. T was still up and about talking then she would remain seated until he exited the room.  
  
One by one she watched as the board members exit with colleagues or their assistants. When only a few remained she decided that she could sit no longer. She stood up brushing the wrinkles out of the fabric. Smoothing her blazer out, from underneath the bust over her flat stomach. Catching the attention from some males still present in the room.  
  
"Kagome is that you?"  
  
"Why hello Wollfe"-kag  
  
"How many times do you I have to tell you its Kouga"-kou  
  
"Sorry, we are still in a meeting formailites rule"-kag  
  
"Just like you to take things serious. So how long has it been?"-kou  
  
"About a month, last time we met was in the states."-kag  
  
"Are you going to go to Okinawa for the trip?"-kou  
  
"Actually I don't know I wasn't aware that there was a trip"-kag  
  
"What? Weren't you listening? Half of the meeting was on the trip"-kou  
  
"Kouga you should know me by now have I ever listened or taking notes like the rest of the assistants?"-kag  
  
"Right... well I should get going my father is waiting for me back at the office if you are going to attend the trip lets have dinner"-kou  
  
"I'll see. Now if I don't go then I will see you next meeting."-kag  
  
"Good bye Kagome."-kou  
  
"Good bye...oomph" she said goodbye when she turned around she bumped into someone.  
  
Looking up she saw amber eyes looking at her.  
  
~Shit Sesshoumaru~kag  
  
"You!" is all he managed to get out. When he saw her walk into the office his heart jumped out of his chest. Was she here to visit him? He had no idea what she was doing here. This was a very private meeting that she had interrupted. He was going to find out.  
  
He began to get up when he noticed her walk over to the wall where the personal assistants sat. When she sat down he expected her to look around in confusion but no. By the look on her face she seemed so calm and relaxed like she had done this numerous times.  
  
She made no motions like the other assistants, she just sat there digesting all of the information his father was spilling out. After a few minutes it clicked, this is the assistant that his father hired in the States. A few of his associates talked about her, the sexy assistant of Takadoshea, many talked about wanting a piece of that ass. And what a wonderful pair of goodies she had, and the most luscious legs, and they wouldn't mind having them wrapped around their waist.  
  
He suddenly found himself getting angry and wanting to hurt those who said that stuff about her like that. It made his blood boil. Oh was he going to have a talk with her once the meeting was done.  
  
"Yes, Me"-kag  
  
"What are you doing here?"-sess  
  
"What does it look like I was here for the meeting"-kag  
  
"I figured that out. Now why don't you and I talk"-sess  
  
"Later on tonight right now I am on the clock and I cannot be dilly dallyding around. It's unprofessional."-kag  
  
"Ah. Kagome I am glad that you could make it. Now where you listening."- mr t  
  
She nodded her head even though she had no clue what the hell he was talking about.  
  
"Good, now I will be sending Sesshoumaru as my representative, but he knows nothing that goes on with the American affairs so I will be sending you too."-mr t  
  
She wanted to say something but she knew that what Mr. T says goes and no way around it. She gave a faint smile and nodded.  
  
"I have already spoken to your mother well actually Muzinu did, she knows you'll be gone for about two weeks. She already packed you a bag with what she thought you needed but if you need anything you can go ahead and purchase there on the company credit card. Or you can make Sesshoumaru pay."-mr t  
  
"Dad"-sess  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"-mr t  
  
"Yes father"-sess  
  
"When are we to leave?"-kag  
  
"Good thing you asked." He looked at his watch and then to the two young adults "you have three hours now why don't you and Sesshoumaru go to the house so he can finish packing then I'll send the limo to drop you off at the airport your tickets are in my office on my desk. When you arrive at the hotel the clerk will have the itinerary."-mr t  
  
"Why aren't you able to go Mr. T?"-kag  
  
"Business in Australia, apparently some new intern messed up the computer system and now I have to work with new technicians and try to reboot the whole system."-mr t  
  
"Well father Kagome and I should be leaving now" he grabbed her arm and began to pull her out of the office "When we get to the house I want you to explain"  
  
"Explain what?"-kag  
  
"Don't act dumb, my father personal assistant"-sess  
  
"I thought you knew about that"-kag  
  
"I knew you worked for him but I didn't know that you got the assistant position. And for gods sakes what the hell do you think you are wearing?"- sess  
  
"A suit."-kag  
  
"That is not a suit that is a –I am sleeping my way to the top outfit- Out of all things to wear you wear that what else do you wear? Here put this on" he handed her his overcoat.  
  
She refused at first but he just slumped it over her shoulders and buttoned the top buttons to cover up her chest. They made it to the elevator with no exchange of words.  
  
((in the car))  
  
The car ride home was quiet thick with animosity, he was angry at the fact that many other males had drooled over her cause she was indeed beautiful, mad at the fact that he had to find out last.  
  
Kagome became restless; she always hated this, the silent treatment. Of course in the end Sesshoumaru won, only he could stay quiet no noise you couldn't even tell he was breathing, hell he could go one week with out saying a word.  
  
"Why the hell are you angry" she broke the silence  
  
"I'm angry cause of what you are wearing"-sess  
  
"What the fuck does that mean"-kag  
  
"Damn it Kagome, look at what you are wearing."-sess  
  
"What about it?"-sess  
  
"First off your tits are hanging out, secondly your ass ticks out and thirdly umm... blue is not your color."-sess  
  
"Blue is not my Color?"-kag  
  
"You know what I mean"-sess  
  
"Actually I don't care to elaborate?"-kag  
  
"Kagome, do you know that some guys in that office where practically drooling over you, I mean come on. That's just sick"-sess  
  
"So it's sick for someone to find me attractive?"-kag  
  
"No not at all. I just don't like the way they were looking and I mean they would say stuff about you"-sess  
  
"And you didn't stop them?"-kag  
  
"If I knew they were talking about you then I would have. But I didn't know that you were my father's personal assistant."-sess  
  
"Oh. Well I am. And you don't have to worry about what they say and I don't so you shouldn't. And you should know me enough by now to know that I won't do anything stupid with them."-kag  
  
"Yes I know, it's just when I found out that you were his assistant I guess it got me mad cause they would say what a nice piece of ass you were and wishing that our legs were around their waist and ughh I can't think of that stuff."-sess  
  
"Hey look, you know I wouldn't do that stuff. Okay now how about we make it to your house and we can talk there okay. Now wake me up when we get there"- kag  
  
"Kaggie, we're only a few minutes from the mansion."-sess  
  
He got no response when he looked over she was instantly asleep. Only his Kaggie could fall asleep in such short time. If there was an award she would win.  
  
He sighed and breathed in deep taking in her scent Love Spell, from victories secret, he always loved that shop. Thinking about how to tell his fiancée that he would be gone for about two weeks. He would have to ask Motoki if he could watch Kagura while he was away. Then his mind focused on the sleeping form to his left, he would be spending two weeks alone with her in a hotel room by themselves. He didn't know what to think, he ignored it and pushed it in the back of his mind as he entered the drive way to his mansion.  
  
Once in park he pulled out his cell phone and held the button for 4 down.  
  
"Hello Kagura..."-sess  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you for being patient. You guys enjoy the chapter?  
  
Now I was being told I was dragging it out, yes I know I realized that but its all part of the plan, a couple of chapters away before Kagome's big blowout on Sesshoumaru...  
  
Stay tuned  
  
Read and Review  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL 


	16. Only Three Days

"Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, looked at it and sighed before throwing it into the back seat in a fury. As is on cue Kagome woke up. Seeing him lose his cool was rare, she placed a hand on his shoulder feeling him relax a bit.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What did she say?"-kag  
  
"She's pissed, she thinks I'm purposely doing this just to get out of planning the wedding."-sess  
  
"Well are you?"-kag  
  
"No... yes sort of, but that's besides the point dad can't make it so as his second in command he is sending me" she looked at him "and you too"-sess  
  
"Did you tell her that I am going to go?"-kag  
  
"Are you psycho? Yeah you maybe my best friend but you still are a girl, and she would freak."-sess  
  
"I see, possessive is she? Afraid she'll lose you to another?"-kag  
  
"Something like that"-sess  
  
"Well then that's not true love." She said in a whisper  
  
"What?"-sess  
  
"Nothing, come one don't you got to pack?"-kag  
  
"Your right, come on."-sess  
  
They left the car and made it to his room; packing suits, casual clothing, and some sleep wear. Kagome insisted on him to bring something dressy just in case they decide to go to a club or something.  
  
((At the airport))  
  
The limo drove up to the curb and helped Kagome out of the limo. all of the Luggage had been taken care of.  
  
"Come on Kagome, your laggin'"-sess  
  
"Hold up, my heel it's caught"-kag  
  
"Caught on what?"-sess  
  
"I think the seatbelt"-kag  
  
"Well pull yourself free"-sess  
  
"Duh! What the hell do you think I've been doing... ow... Sesshoumaru I think I twisted my ankle"-kag  
  
"Damnit Kaggie" he wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder, going primal.  
  
"Sess, I think you can put me down now, who do you think you are Tarzan?"- kag  
  
"Look we have ten minutes to bored and by the rate your going the plane would have made it there and back."-kag  
  
"Funny Sesshoumaru."-kag  
  
"I try"  
  
As he entered the terminal many heads turned around to see a young man carrying a young woman on his shoulders. Many began speak  
  
"How cute look honey I bet you they're late for their honeymoon."  
  
"Can't these young people calm themselves down"  
  
"No decency these days, haven't they ever heard of courting, always wanted to rush into things they aren't ready for"  
  
Oh how Kagome loved being carried in this position, she always felt like Jane and he was Tarzan. Her thoughts where cut short when she was placed into a seat on the plane.  
  
"Put your seatbelt on, the plane is about to take off in a matter of minutes."-sess  
  
She nodded and put the belts on, she breathed in deep and wondered how the trip would be, Sesshoumaru and she having the two weeks together. How would it end would it end with something more then what they had when they left?  
  
No, she told herself, this was selfish of her, what of his fiancée Kagura she couldn't do that to her. What of her feelings, Kagome mentally slapped herself for doing this to her.  
  
"Kagome what are you thinking about?"-sess  
  
"Nothing really."-kag  
  
"Liar, now tell me the truth"-sess  
  
"I'm serious nothing, I guess I'm just nervous"-kag  
  
"About the flight? Come on you've been on a plane, and this flight is going to last what about an hour or even less."-sess  
  
"No not that, about starting college, and then my life, like what the hell am I going to do" she lied knowing well she wanted to tell him right then and there.  
  
"Your going to be fine, when you choose a college you'll find one that is just perfect for you okay."-sess  
  
"Yeah I guess... So... are you planning to finish college once you are married?"-kag  
  
"I thought about that and right now I don't know. I already have a well respectable job, and Kagura she can stay at home and watch the family, when we have kids."-sess  
  
"Well what about her? Does she have a say in this?"-kag  
  
"We already spoke about this and she agreed."-sess  
  
"Wow what an obedient house wife"-kag  
  
"Don't say that about her, she wants to be a stay home mother."-sess  
  
"Why? I always thought that you wanted a wife that would be a challenge. Mr. Competative."-kad  
  
"Well things change."-sess  
  
"Yeah I guess. Well wake me up when we're about to land okay... Goodnight"- sess  
  
He looked over his shoulder and say his Kaggie head on the side of the window. Seeing at how uncomfortable it looked he removed the arm rest laying between them. He snaked his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him bringing her head onto his shoulder.  
  
He removed some stray hairs away from her face, and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight"  
  
They had arrived in Okinawa about thirty minutes after Kagome had fallen asleep.  
  
Of course Sesshoumaru had a hard time waking her up, but after a couple of threats to leave her on the plane she reluctantly woke up.  
  
Once off the plane and through the terminal and to the waiting area a limo driver was holding a sign with the company name.  
  
After a few words of exchange they were on their way to the hotel.  
  
((at the hotel))  
  
Once the lime approached the entrance of the hotel they were immediately bombarded with bell boys. With eager looks in their eyes, a limo = big tips.  
  
While Sesshoumaru was helping one of the bell boys with the luggage he noticed that one of the other bell boys was talking to Kagome. And it was not one of those how do you do ma'am talks, it was more like that can I get your number? Talks.  
  
The way she laughed she seemed like she was engrossed in the guy, but it was subtle. The way she smiled, an action to make any mans heart go a flutter.  
  
He heard her ask the 'boy' to hold her purse as he did he held onto her hand a little longer than what was considered. At that point Sesshoumaru wanted to break his hand off.  
  
His view turned to Kagome who seemed to enjoy it. She pulled her hand away and smile, she undid her French twist to let her hair cascade down her back, letting the bright ends shine even though it was dark.  
  
She pulled her hair to one side to comb it. From there her neck was exposed, a neck that was so milky pure and untainted. How Sesshoumaru wanted his lips on her neck, to suck and nip at it. To leave his mark, so that everyone would know that she belonged to him and only him.  
  
His attention was turned away with the sharp closing of the trunk and the bell boy leading him to the hotel lobby.  
  
"Hiten, lets go, the Takadoshea's need to check into the hotel room."  
  
~So the bell boys name is Hiten? Well I think I should talk with management after this.~sess  
  
"Alright Manten, I'm coming" he turned to look back at Kagome "Sorry, but duty calls maybe we can see each other, if your not too busy, you know where I work."  
  
"Well—" she wasn't able to finish because someone had to interrupt  
  
"Honey, the hotel room it awaits us"-sess  
  
He decided to have a little fun  
  
She looked back at him, there was amusement in his eyes.  
  
"O man, sorry I didn't know she was taken, is that your fiancée?"  
  
She didn't say anything she wanted to see what Sesshoumaru would do.  
  
"Well if you excuse us we should be checking in."-sess  
  
He strolled over to her side wrapped his arm around her possessively making sure that his grip didn't falter. He led her through the revolving glass doors to the concierge.  
  
Once arriving, they were greeted by a woman.  
  
"Welcome to the 4 jewels, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes we are here to check into our hotel rooms"-sess  
  
"Do you have a reservation made already?"  
  
"Yes one under Takadoshea and the other under Higurashi"-sess  
  
"One moment sir" she walked over to the computer and began to input the information into the system. She looked at it once before repeating the process, she thought she was doing it all wrong but she was doing everything in order and for sure everything was in tact.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Takadoshea but it seems that you and Higurashi are to be in the same hotel suit."  
  
"What do you mean my Fath- excuse me one moment" the woman nodded he took out his cell phone and dialed his fathers cell phone.  
  
"Hello... Father... Did you let your secretary book the reservations to the hotel because apparently Kagome and I are in the same room... you what... why... you know she gets... I can't believe you... of all people... fine... yes later... Good bye father."-sess  
  
"What happened?"-kag  
  
"I'll tell you later" he looked at the woman behind the desk "Is there any way to separate us?"  
  
"Well your room has been paid for, and if you get another room you'd have to pay extra."  
  
"Fine we'll do that"-sess  
  
"No it's okay umm" she looked at her name tag "Yuka, no need to go through all that trouble. My partner and I are going to get dinner right now why don't you just give us the keys to our room. Here" she grabbed Sesshoumaru's wallet from his back pocket and fished out 3 twenties. She gave one to Yuka "This one is for you, now if you could just send our luggage upstairs we would really appreciate it, and here are their tips" she handed the rest of the money towards her "If there are any complications you may reach us here" she wrote down her cell phone number.  
  
"No problem Miss Higurashi, if you do not plan to eat at the hotel, I can have one of the limo's take you anywhere you want."  
  
"there is no need, we will do just fine, Thank you Yuka"-kag  
  
"Well thank you for choosing the 4 jewels, you two have a wonderful evening."  
  
"I'm sure we will let's go Sesshoumaru." She began to pull him out the revolving doors  
  
"What the hell Kagome"-sess  
  
"Stop acting like an ass okay, your just making things harder than they really are, now be a good boy and shut up"-kag  
  
"I don't have to take this"-sess  
  
"Well then don't, go to the room and sleep. I on the other hand am hungry and I am going to grab a bite to eat now if you excuse me" she pushed him out of the way and whistled for a cab. ((like the New Yorker thing))  
  
When the cab pulled up she was about to get in when two hands were placed on the side of her shoulders. She turned around to see Sesshoumaru bow his head in defeat.  
  
"Don't I will accompany you"-sess  
  
"Finally you ass, now lets get inside I am starving"-kag  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer the limo instead?"-sess  
  
"Look the driver is waiting you coming or not cause I am really hungry and I will leave you if I have too"-kag  
  
"Yes, yes I am coming." He followed her lead and went inside the cab, the driver had insisted in a hold in the wall joint. One of Kagome's all time favorites. She would rather have a good meal that some high class restaurant that barely serves food for a rat.  
  
God how she hated those only willing for name brand shit, that just wasn't her.  
  
((In the hotel room, bags and stuff already there waiting))  
  
The room had been a master suit, one bedroom, a living room, and a cooking quarter.  
  
Kagome immediately conquered the bathroom, when she emerged she was followed by steam and heat escaping the door. Hair down wet, towel wrapped around her petite body.  
  
He looked at her in amazement she was beautiful, wet, but beautiful. How in the world did he not notice? He just stared at her.  
  
"Hello, earth to Sesshoumaru you in there?" she waved her hand in his face trying to snap him out of his dream.  
  
"huh? Um yeah what's up?"-sess  
  
"I dunno you tell me? Anyhow have you seen the itinerary? I just want to copy it into my PDA." Digging through her purse and fishing a rectangular object out.  
  
"I think it's on the kitchen counter next to the fruit basket."-sess  
  
"Oki-dokie" she skipped into the kitchen "Found it" she yelled across the room.  
  
"Congrates now copy it down and hurry, time to sleep."-kag  
  
"Ok." She began to copy the meetings and scheduled time but something didn't seem right to her "Uh. Sessh, how long did your dad say this trip was going to be?"  
  
"He said about two weeks. Why do you ask?"-sess  
  
"Cause its actually for only three days"-kag  
  
"WHAT?!?!"-sess  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that took long. I know slow chapter but it'll pick up soon...  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL  
  
((p.s. if you want to know what sessh and his dad were talking about on the phone review to let me know)) 


	17. Conversations

Ha Ha I knew the conversation would get you guys to review yay... but it's really nothing big. But pay attention or you might miss something...  
  
The father will be bolded  
  
Takadoshea speaking  
  
Hello... Father?  
  
Sesshoumaru?  
  
Did you let your secretary book the reservations to the hotel because apparently Kagome and I are in the same room.  
  
Actually I let your 'mother' book it  
  
you what  
  
you heard me son, I said your 'mother' booked it not I  
  
why  
  
She insisted on it  
  
you know she gets  
  
sorry son but she was persistent, she said that she would do it and if anybody else did it I would be sleeping on the couch.  
  
I can't believe you  
  
Yes I know, but your mother is stronged willed. And if she doesn't get her way you know there are consequences.  
  
of all people  
  
hey, watch your tongue boy, now I will talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Fine  
  
Don't forget the itinerary, make sure you get a good look at it  
  
Yes later  
  
Goodnight Sesshoumaru and tell Kagome we said good night.  
  
Goodbye father  
  
((on the other line of Sesshoumaru's cell phone))  
  
Tashio had hung up the phone with his eldest son. He sat in the chair with his head resting against the pillow. He looked at the phone, and had the urge to call his son and tell him what was about to happen.  
  
He reached for the phone when a hand smacked his dead in it's tracks.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't think I don't know what you were planning to do."  
  
"And what would that be love."-tashio  
  
"Don't you dare love me, I have put time into this and you are not going to mess it up."-muz  
  
"I thought we spoke of this already, we are to lay of Sesshoumaru, even though we disapprove of his decision."-tash  
  
"No. He is my son and I want to see him happy."-muz  
  
"Honey he is"-tash  
  
"No. He thinks he is, do you think I am blind? I am his mother and I know what kind of feelings he has for Kagome. The only reason he chose her was because he needed a replacement."-muz  
  
"Please dear"-tash  
  
"No. Not one word, for the first two years when she was gone, he was lonely, and I, his mother could not do one thing about it. I prayed so much that she would return. And now she has and I won't let him have her slip away again."-muz  
  
"Dear I understand. But this is Sesshoumaru we are talking about. Once his mind is made up it's done nothing else."-tash  
  
"I know. But this time it's going to be different. If he loves her as much as I think, he wont let her get away. And if he does then.................. he will be living a loveless marriage."-muz  
  
"I know dear I know. Now why don't we go out. Because in a little while I have a feeling Sesshoumaru is going to call."-tash  
  
"Why do say that? I thought you just spoke to him on the phone"-muz  
  
"Well, He's about to find out how long the trip really is"-tash  
  
"Oh. That's going to be interesting. What are you planning to tell him?"- muz  
  
"Not really sure. When the time comes the time comes. Now how about we call the Inuyasha and the gang. I feel like noodles, how about you dear?"- tash  
  
"Noodles sound great."-muz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes and the plot thickens. Different? Thought you knew all right?  
  
HAHAHAHA  
  
Cagalli- See during the meeting his father was talking about a trip. A business trip, just has to do things with mergers and some conferences. His dad told Sesshoumaru that he and Kagome would be taking his place. His dad told 'them' that it would be two weeks. But the itinerary is only for three days. Hence the trip is only three days not two weeks.  
  
I hope that clears it out.  
  
Isa-chan- Yes there will be a lemon. But it will not be graphic so I guess you can call it a 'citrus flavoring'.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
P.S I have two fics I am thinking about  
  
1. My Vows.  
I actually have this one up. Okay here is the summary  
  
She lost love young. And a way for her to get away her mother moved her in with her father. But when she gets there her past basically comes back to haunt her. Inuyasha seems to remind her of her former love. Like hard core.  
  
2. Return to me.  
  
Inuyasha had the perfect life. Wife and child. But in a freak accident he lost his wife. After a year of glooming and mourning, his friend sets him up on a blind date. But during that date, he meets the spunky waitress. His heart goes a flutter. They start dating but something happens, and now he has to make the toughest decision he has ever faced.  
  
Just let me know which one I should do...  
  
Thanx ya'll 


	18. Testing this out

Thank you all for reviewing...  
  
And yes, I do concentrate on the dialogue. But I had stated it in one of my previous chapters.  
  
But I guess some people are starting to get lost... I'm not really that great in description and all that jazz... when I read a fic I usually skip through until I see dialogue. I know for sure some people out there reading this feel the same way.  
  
But I will try to be more descriptive this is a test chapter if you like the way it turns out and if you understand more review if you like the old ways review...  
  
Also I have noticed that the format on here is different than that of windows. And I was wondering how do you get things bolded and italicized?  
  
With that said lets continue shall we???  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time : Kagome had just told Sesshoumaru that the trip was only for three days.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
He stood there in shock trying to register what Kagome had told him. The trip was only for three days not two weeks, oh was his dad going to get a piece of his mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru abruptly rose from his seated position and made his way to the kitchen. Finding her stooped over the counter, looking at the papers that lay out in front of her.  
  
There she stood, well more like humped over, in a wife beater, clearly no bra. White socks, and just in a pair of boxers. Looking at it more closely it was his pair.  
  
Judging by the facial expression she had on her face, she was lost as he was.  
  
He stood at the entrance wondering what was going through her head. He watched her shift through papers and jotting a few things down.  
  
She couldn't understand what could have happened she remembered Mr. T saying two weeks. Her mother packed enough clothes for two weeks, well more like pajamas. Their plane tickets were dated for two weeks, and the room was reserved for two weeks. What in the Seven hells was going on?  
  
She racked her head in frustration; she slammed her hand on the counter causing an echoing sound throughout the suite.  
  
Her hand began to throb she looked at her palm, and full on red. She rubbed her hands together to try to get rid of the stingy sensation. She felt a hand brag a hold of hers, blown on slightly and a cold cloth of some sort.  
  
Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru grinning. Shaking his head as if she was a child, she pouted and turned her head to look the other direction.  
  
He gave a small laugh, released her hand and walked to the sink to rewet the cloth.  
  
Outside her face was mad and confused on the inside she was doing the million man march. Here she was Kagome Higurashi, the 19 year old undecided chick, and there was Sesshoumaru Takadoshea, the 21 year old owns a company and decided on his life dude, no a MAN.  
  
Even if he had a fiancée, she had him for two weeks and she was going to try to make it the best two weeks of her life.  
  
"What are you doing?"-k  
  
"What does it look like? Your hand is going to be fine just don't slam it again"-s  
  
"Yeah yeah, alright"-k  
  
"Now would you kindly tell me what is going on?"-s  
  
"Well like I said, the itinerary is scheduled for three days and no more'-k  
  
"You must be mistaken, maybe some pages are missing."-s  
  
"Fine what ef. I don't feel like arguing right now. It's been a long ass day I'm going to bed."-k  
  
"Ok"-s  
  
He watched her as she began to organize the area she had once occupied. Placing the papers back into the folder, she grabbed a couple of grapes tossed them into her mouth and made her way towards the bedroom.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What?"-s  
  
"Whose getting the bed?"-k  
  
"Does it matter? It's huge we both can fit"-s  
  
"You sure?"-k  
  
"Of course just like old times."-s  
  
Yeah just like old times but what if she didn't want old times? What if she wanted new times, that if a girl and a boy share the same bed they would do something more than sleep, but no not Sesshoumaru. Can't do that with him, she could never, cause Kagura did that now. ~that bitch~  
  
"Hey kag you alright?"-s  
  
"Umm yeah I'll see you in bed."-k  
  
"See you"-s  
  
He watched as her figure disappeared into the bedroom. How beautiful she looked, he let out a sigh before returning his gaze to the neatly stacked files on the counter.  
  
He walked over and examined the files. Once locating the correct file he removed it from the stack.  
  
Carefully reading each page, checking to see what had been planned. Meeting at 7 two workshops after, lunch break, three more workshops and one more meeting, then the end of the day. The first two pages where the same the last page seemed short. Looking over it the top part was the same but the last is what caught his attention closing ceremony.  
  
He was definitely going to call his father tomorrow, and was he ever going to give him a piece of his mind.  
  
He couldn't think anymore, he just needed to rest, he placed the folder back in it's proper place.  
  
He thought whether to sleep in the same room with Kagome or just sleep on the couch.  
  
He slowly made his way to the bedroom.  
  
He stopped at the threshold and peered into the darkened room.  
  
Even though it was dark he could see her figure shifting in the bed  
  
How her body illuminated, it glowed with perfection. Now he wanted more than anything to jump in the sack with her.  
  
He thought of her, just sleeping like an angel, he wanted her, he didn't know why, but her felt whole and complete with her, his other half.  
  
But his mind traveled towards Kagura, the woman he promised to marry, how could he deny his feeling for her.  
  
When he had met her, she brought happiness back into his heart, but he though of it for a while, why did the happiness leave?  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" her voice snapped him out of his trance  
  
"Yes Kagome?" finding his voice  
  
"Are you planning to come into bed, or are you going to sleep like that cause if you are be my guest just turn off the hall light"-k  
  
"Sorry. I'm coming" He slowly made his way over and stood right next to her "Move Over"-s  
  
She complied and twirled her way to the other side of the bed.  
  
Once he let himself underneath the covers he felt a small hand pat him on the arm, her way of saying good night. He looked at her and saw her bright blue eyes for a second before her eyelids closed.  
  
Her breathing evened out signaling she had fallen asleep. He felt the need to have her close. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He buried his face into her damp hair breathing in her scent.  
  
"g'night" he whispered before letting sleep claim him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Now tell me what you think about it...  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
P.S I have two fics I am thinking about  
  
1. My Vows.  
I actually have this one up. Okay here is the summary  
  
She lost love young. And a way for her to get away her mother moved her in with her father. But when she gets there her past basically comes back to haunt her. Inuyasha seems to remind her of her former love. Like hard core.  
  
2. Return to me.  
  
Inuyasha had the perfect life. Wife and child. But in a freak accident he lost his wife. After a year of glooming and mourning, his friend sets him up on a blind date. But during that date, he meets the spunky waitress. His heart goes a flutter. They start dating but something happens, and now he has to make the toughest decision he has ever faced.  
  
Just let me know which one I should do...  
  
Thanx ya'll 


	19. Mamoru

5:00 am  
  
He woke up to find Kagome still in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her sleeping form. Angelic and quiet, until she wakes up, notices that she's going to be late, and then starts running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off.  
  
Time to get ready, he removed his arm and quietly turned around, as he was getting out he was quickly jerked back by his hair, which was balled up into her fist.  
  
"Kagome" he whispered trying not to wake her. An awaken Kagome at 5 o'clock is not good.  
  
She began to mumble things out "no...sleep... warmth gone." He looked at the clock 5:10, well 20 minutes wouldn't hurt.  
  
He flung his arms to the clock and began to tinker with it, just for insurance.  
  
"Okay, but only for 20 minutes alright"-s  
  
"Uh-huh...sleep time...too early"-k  
  
He sighed and fell back into place, letting his head fall on the pillow. Kagome snuggled next to him feeling the comfort was over her body again.  
  
She felt security and happiness and wanted it to last forever, but would it, no, she was going to lose it at the end of summer.  
  
6:45 am  
  
Her eyes swirled in her head. Waking up from the blissful rest, her eyes rested on the clock that read 6:45  
  
"Holy shit" she jumped from the bed forgetting that Sesshoumaru was in the same bed, she flung him over the side of the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru was rudely awakened when his ass met the carpeted floor of the hotel room.  
  
"We got 15 minutes to get dressed and down to the Embassy room." She yelled while running around the room.  
  
He sat on the floor watching her run from side to side gathering clothes, bumping into chairs while brushing her hair and teeth at the same time.  
  
He remained silent laughing on the inside, he stopped abruptly when a pair of boxers flew next to him.  
  
He examined them for a second, making note that they were indeed his, but what were they doing on the floor when they were suppose to be in his suitcase.  
  
Then it hit him, Kagome was wearing them, operative word being 'was', if she was wearing them then that meant...  
  
He looked up, she was walking around the room bottomless, he stared in fascination her long slender legs traveled up her calves across her thighs to an area he wished to explore.  
  
She must have forgotten that he was there because she began to pull her shirt over her head.  
  
He looked straight at her it seemed like she was going in slow motion. Her arms crossed grabbing the side hems pulling up softly. She began movement upward her flawless skin, her stomach so smooth, which was accented by her belly ring, a crescent moon to be precise.  
  
Farther up her shirt went, he could see her faint lines across her upper torso which he concluded was her ribs Make sure she eats more he thought  
  
Then he saw two mounds... o... no...  
  
"Kagome!!!" he managed to yell out.  
  
She jumped hearing her name causing her to fall straight on her ass.  
  
"Holy shit, where did you come from" she said while rubbing her ass which apparently didn't have any type of covering. Luckily she slipped on a thong.  
  
"I've been here the whole time or did you forget? You gave me quite a show."-s  
  
"O shove it, look I don't have time, we are late as it is" she got up and walked around to her suitcase pulling out a pair of stockings, she began to put them on as fast as she could.  
  
"Relax I set the clock ahead"-s  
  
She stopped what she was doing "What? Why did you do that?"-k  
  
"I knew this was going to happen that you were going to wake up and then start running around and at least forget one piece of clothing. Like right now you don't have any pants on"-s  
  
"I was going to get to that."-k  
  
"Sure you were, look I am going to take a quick shower, which should give you enough time. I want you dressed and pretty when I get out."-s  
  
He walked over to the bathroom but paused as he reached the frame; he turned around and crossed his arms. "Well?"  
  
She looked at him rolling her eyes "yes master"  
  
"Good" he gave her a wink and entered the bath room shutting the door behind him.  
  
When she heard the water turn she let out a huge sigh. Her heart was beating fast, and she knew why, it wasn't because she was nearly late. Hell she could care less if it was for that reason. It's what happened earlier, she was sleeping with Sesshoumaru, sure that's happened before but this was definitely different, this time it was one of those, what could you call it, not a buddy buddy type of sleeping but an adult want to get to /i you sleeps. Well whatever it was she was thanking the heavens up there for letting her know how it feels to be with him, even though to him it was nothing more than sleeping next to your best friend.  
  
She slowly breathed in and out letting her heart beat at a normal pace.  
  
5:30 pm  
  
Kagome slid the key into the slot waiting for the light to turn green; she turned the knob and let herself in. She dropped all her belongings onto the coffee table which was directed to the front of the couch, which she gracefully slumped herself onto.  
  
What a day, she spent about 9 hours listening to fat, bald, highly conceited men talk about how great their life was. Rich, perfect family, perfect kids, and the perfect position for her.  
  
Many asked her if she would like a position and their firm/company/corporation. Stating that they would gladly double what InuTashio was paying. One even made an offer for triple the pay is she would be his /i personal assistant.  
  
You could hear Sesshoumaru growl before snatching her away. With no words to them or her. He just dragged her across the room and making her sit in the chair next to him. When she tried to get up a hand firmly grasped her knee. "Don't you dare move, you stay here unless I tell you otherwise"  
  
She was about to retort, but looking into his face and eyes, she bit back. The look he had on was one that she never saw before. She just nodded and half smiled, not wanting to upset him more than he was.  
  
She sprawled her body against the couch, absorbing the coldness of the leather. Kagome laughed at the thought of what those men said to her.  
  
She shuddered at what that man said to her. To be his personal personal assistant. What the hell was he thinking, then she thought about it. She was only 19 working with one of the ruthless men alive.  
  
Think about it why would anyone want to hire someone with no experience? Especially one that was still in high school. Eww, could you say Pedi filer?  
  
She heard the door open she didn't even bother looking at who it was, there was only one other person who had a key to the room.  
  
He looked into the room. Where are you Kagome I know you came up here  
  
He spotted her full body on the couch face down, hair all over the place shoes on the floor, and her belongings on the table.  
  
What a day she's had, his heart went to her, she went through hell. Knowing fully well that it was mostly his part. Due to the fact that he really didn't even know the company that well, he just started and wasn't fully aware of everything that his father dealt with. So basically, Kagome had to carry a full load.  
  
Then there was the fact that she was being harassed by men that were old enough to be her grandfather. And then there was that one bald guy that had the galls to ask her to become his personal i/ assistant. Man how Sesshoumaru wanted to rip that guys guts and make him eat it piece by piece.  
  
Throughout the day he kept his eye on her making sure no one got within 10 ft from her. He caught one guy trying to make a move on her, wrong move. Sesshoumaru threatened to have the authorities' seize everything he owns  
  
He was feeling very possessive throughout the day. And his specific possession: Kagome. There was something about her that made him feel this way, and no way in hells did he want anybody else to feel it.  
  
He let a breath escape, causing her to lift her head an inch or two before she dropped it back down.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, would you mind not breathing, for some reason every time you breathe my headache gets worse and worse." She said in a clam voice  
  
"Ha-ha Kagome, your wit astounds me." He retorted  
  
"So" she began as she got herself up in a seated position, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
"So what?"-s  
  
"What are we going to do know? Meetings are done with, thank god, I don't think I could've spent another hour with those geezers trying to rub all against me."  
  
Saying that made him shudder with disgust he knew what a prize she was, and there was no way he was letting someone three times her age try to get with her.  
  
"You know you liked it." He teased her  
  
"O yeah. Of course I was actually thinking about taking that guy up on his offer the one who said he was willing to pay triple" making sure he heard the last part.  
  
"Don't you think about it. I wouldn't let you get near him with a ten foot pole. By the ways dad would kill me if I lost him his 'best employee' I don't know what's so great about you"-s  
  
Smack a sofa pillow connected with the side of his face.  
  
"Hey"-s  
  
"Don't hey me. Look you're the ass that doesn't apply himself, you left me there in one of the workshops to fend for myself. I was like a rabbit in a pack of wolves."-k  
  
"But you knew the stuff."-s  
  
"Well you own the company."-k  
  
"Correction will soon own..."-s  
  
"What ef. Look I'm hungry, what shall we do? room service or dine out?"-k  
  
"How about room service I don't feel like going out tonight. How about tomorrow night?"-s  
  
"No prob bob." She walked over to the kitchen counter to retrieve the menu. "So watcha want. I think ima get the fettuccine del mar."  
  
"What's that?"-s  
  
"It's shrimp, in alfredo sauce with the flat pasta's."-k  
  
"I think I'll have the same."-s  
  
"Sure thang." She moved over to phone which was located next to the couch "want any desert?" she questioned before dialing.  
  
"Any cake I guess you choose"-s  
  
"Look they have New York style cheese cake, hmm... that sounds good."-k  
  
I looked like she was going to drool "hey stop drooling and order already"  
  
"You wait"-k  
  
"Tell that to my stomach"-s  
  
"alright already geez" she dialed the number and waited till she heard the host or whatever on the other line pick up he began his usual introductions "Hello this is room number 6801 and I'd like to order 2 of your Dinner Fettuccine Del Mars, one with tomato and the other with diced chives. Yes thank you, and two orders of your New York Cheesecake one with strawberry glaze and the other with chocolate please. Thank you no problem just charge it to the room."  
  
She hung up and bounded towards Sesshoumaru, who mysteriously disappeared into the bedroom while she was making the order. She saw him rummaging through his luggage, he was looking for normal clothes to wear.  
  
"Yo."-k  
  
He looked up for a second before returning to the task at hand. He found what he was looking for, an old shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, he threw those on the bed, he kept looking through his luggage.  
  
"What are you looking for?"-k  
  
He paid no heed to her question he kept his mind focused on what he was looking for. Once found he looked up to only find her back facing towards him and moving farther away.  
  
"Yo"-s  
  
She turned around to only have something thrown in front of her. When she got it off her face she saw that it was one of his wife beaters and a pair of his boxer shorts.  
  
"Aww... thank you."-k  
  
"Yeah yeah. Now how long did they say the food was to arrive?"-s  
  
"In about 30. So what till then?"-k  
  
"I dunno why don't we find a movie to order, your choice"-s  
  
"But please no sappy love – " he was cut off by her shouting  
  
"Kill Bill, Kill Bill, Kill Bill" she kept chanting over and over  
  
That's one of the reasons why he loved Kagome she wasn't afraid of guts and such, hell if it were up to her there would be more blood, gory and explosions. There were times where she was a girl, but she wasn't a prissy girly girl as many would put it. She wasn't one of the guys all the time, she was well, she was just Kagome.  
  
"Fine Kill Bill it is."  
  
The rest of the night was normal for the both of them. The food arrived just in time, the delivery boy of course flirted with Kagome which angered Sesshoumaru for a spilt second.  
  
Kagome got the dinner with tomato and he the chives, they ate and watched, laughing, rooting for Black Mamba to kill all the Crazy 88's. And for some reason she began to cry towards the end when O-Ren got the top part chopped off.  
  
Sesshoumaru asked her what was wrong. Between broken sobs she replied "That... was...w.wonderful...so...a.a.art"  
  
"you are one weird girl Kagome"-  
  
her sobs stopped and she looked at him bright eyed and grin wide. "Yeah but that's what you love me so dearly isn't that right fluffy."  
  
"Nix with the Fluffy."-s  
  
"Sorry Se-Shou-Ma-Ru"-k  
  
"Well Ka-Go-Me, it's time for bed if we don't go to bed now a repeat of this morning will happen tomorrow"-s  
  
She nodded and the both headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash up.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
((skipping the rest of the meetings and stuff not important anyways))  
  
3:00 Last day of the conference  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah" this is all Kagome heard, while trying to stay awake through what seemed like hell. The guy at the podium just kept talking about how it would be great for all companies and industries and such to merge together and work as one.  
  
She could hear a few smirks and coughs suggesting that this old man was a fool. Thinking he could get all to merge to one yeah right. Takadoshea was one family that was hard to get into unless you marry into it. The other was to become friends and that was hard as it was.  
  
She laughed inside seeing as how many men tried to conversate with Sesshoumaru. Hard as a rock, the Ice Prince she called him, but he was her Ice Prince and her Ice Prince only.  
  
She sat next to him during the final meeting, since she was his second in command as the others would say she had a seat for her right next to him. But he made sure that it was away from everybody else.  
  
She grabbed his arm and tugged. "Sesshoumaru, since the meeting is over can I leave?"  
  
He looked into those beautiful blue crescent eyes "Of course, go to the room and I'll be there shortly I have to finish off some jackass's."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself" she teased him, gave him her million dollar grin and walked out of the room, and headed towards the lobby to the gift shop she needed a magazine.  
  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. Those men didn't give up did they? But a few words, and a couple of threats they got the point, he nor his father wanted to sell, merge, or piece off anything.  
  
As he neared his suite, he heard laughing and then it turned into shrieks. He wasted not time and barged right through the door.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"-s  
  
Her face fell from happiness to frustration. "Sesshoumaru? What's with bursting through the door?"-k  
  
"Well I heard you screaming down the hall."-s  
  
"O. that I just heard the greatest news, Mamoru is going to go to Tokyo U."- k  
  
"Mamoru?"-s  
  
"Right I forgot introductions, he's in the bathroom he'll be back."-k  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his face calm, yet inside he was heated. 'what right did this guy have to make his kagome happy.'  
  
"Gome'... someone yelled from the bath room... can I take the shampoo bottles, I collect them."  
  
"Sure" she yelled back.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited by the entrance, eyes fixated on the path that lead to the bathroom.  
  
He watched the man emerge from the bathroom a smile on his face when the two meet each others gazes. The man's smile faltered and had the same calm demeanor that Sesshoumaru held.  
  
"Takadoshea." He stated  
  
"Chiba" in return  
  
Kagome watched the action of these two. What in the world was going on and why was Mamoru acting like that? He never acted like that. It's like he met his competitor or something.  
  
"Uh... am I missing something here?"-k  
  
"What are you doing here?"-m  
  
"What are you doing in my Hotel Room?"-s  
  
"Yours? This belongs to Kagome."-m  
  
"Correction the rooms belongs to the both of us."-s  
  
Mamoru stood there in shock was it true was Kagome really spending two weeks in the same room with an imbecile like Sesshoumaru. He turned to face her.  
  
"Gome' do you know this man?"  
  
"Uh yeah. This is Sesshoumaru, remember my best friend, I told you about him in the states."  
  
"But you said his name was Maru."  
  
"Yeah. Sesshou-Maru. His name had too many syllables. It has...she started to count while saying his name...4 so I cut it down to two. It's a lot better ne?"  
  
Mamoru gave a small chuckle, reminding himself not to loose his cool. Even though Sesshoumaru was there.  
  
"Well I see that it is kind of awkward right now so why don't Mamoru and I leave you alone." She got up from the floor running into the bedroom changing into regular clothes. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a dickies wife beater with her biker jacket.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
They looked into their opponents eyes. Trying to burn each other with their hatred.  
  
"What did I say about showing your face in my presence?"  
  
"I would gladly do something about it. But you know as well as I know that in the next room there is an amazing girl and she wouldn't want to see the sight that will come up."  
  
"Big words care to back that up?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
They stepped closer together bringing their arms into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm ready." She bounded out of the room, smiling. "Let's go?"  
  
"Where are you going?"-s  
  
"I don't really know. You see Mamoru knows Okinawa better than I do so he's just going to show me around."  
  
"What time will you return?"-s  
  
"Shit what's with the third degree?"-m  
  
"This is none of your concern."-s  
  
Even though little words were passed, Kagome could feel the tension between the two. What was the big deal with those two. Well she would find out while she and Mamoru were out, she would have to deal with Sesshoumaru when she got back.  
  
"Alright MOM, look I'll be back before night. I have my cell phone with me so you don't have to worry okay. I will be back. Relax where here for about another week and a half. Why don't you got to the spa, I'm pretty sure they have a masseuse on staff." She ran up to him gave him a quick hug and pushed Mamoru out the door before Grinning at him and closing the door quickly.  
  
She and Mamoru made it to the elevator in peace, but the silence was eating up in her, but she didn't want to say anything, she wanted Mamoru to cool down.  
  
"I know you want to say something go ahead."-m  
  
"What was that back there?"-k  
  
"Look how about we grab a little bite to eat and I'll explain it all there okay."-m  
  
"No prob."  
  
"that's mah girl." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her closely to his torso.  
  
I know what the hell is wrong with me? Where the hell did I go? Well to tell you the truth no where. I just couldn't come up with anything and so far this chapter is major shit right now.  
  
I don't like authors notes so that's why I didn't post it. I'm sorry  
  
But to let ya'll know  
  
3 more chapters left and that includes the epilogue. So stay tuned chapter.  
  
Now tell me what you think about it...  
  
EVIL I SAY I AM EVIL  
  
P.S I have two fics I am thinking about  
  
1. My Vows.  
I actually have this one up. Okay here is the summary  
  
She lost love young. And a way for her to get away her mother moved her in with her father. But when she gets there her past basically comes back to haunt her. Inuyasha seems to remind her of her former love. Like hard core.  
  
2. Return to me.  
  
Inuyasha had the perfect life. Wife and child. But in a freak accident he lost his wife. After a year of glooming and mourning, his friend sets him up on a blind date. But during that date, he meets the spunky waitress. His heart goes a flutter. They start dating but something happens, and now he has to make the toughest decision he has ever faced.  
  
Just let me know which one I should do...  
  
Thanx ya'll 


	20. Scenes

"And that's about it" He sat back in his chair with a sandwich in one hand while a glass of coke in the other.  
  
"I see. So you guys are just competitors in everything. You guys need to grow up."-k  
  
"Hey he started it okay."-m  
  
"So he took your cookie in kindergarten big whoop"-k  
  
"Hey that wasn't any cookie, my girlfriend at that time happened to make me one okay."-m  
  
"Look whatever, just try to get along with him while you are here please for me?" she smiled at him giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well I would say yes but unfortunately I have to fly back to the states tonight. I promised Usako that I would return soon so I could help her pack. She said yes."-m  
  
"You're getting married? O my gosh congrates. I'm so happy for you."-k  
  
"Thank you. So how are you holding up?"-m  
  
Kagome knew that Mamoru knew about her feelings towards Sesshoumaru, even though she never really told him the full load he still knew.  
  
"I'm alright. He's getting married at the end of the summer."-k  
  
"What??? Then why the hell are you here with me you should be spending as much time as you can with him. I know I shouldn't be saying this but you should win his heart or at least let him know how you feel about him. That he deserves to know."  
  
She looked at him and he was right, if you care for the person he or she should know. No matter the consequences, if feelings aren't told, then how would you know that the feelings aren't returned?  
  
Life and love were so complicated.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" she said picking at her food.  
  
"Not I guess. You should be going now. Now go before I make you pay for lunch."  
  
She jumped out of her seat and hugged him. "Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome, now go to him."  
  
He watched as she ran down the sidewalk. Dodging people, jumping over dogs and cats, knocking an old couple to the ground. Yup that was indeed Kagome, but she quickly recovered muttering her apologies and dashing down the street once more.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
She barged through the hotel door of course she had to fight the card because it wouldn't let her in for a few minutes. Then she noticed that she had the wrong floor.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, damnit where the hell are you?"-k  
  
She searched every room there was, no Sesshoumaru to be found. She gave up hope maybe he went out or something. She went to the kitchen to grab a bottled water from the fridge. When she noticed a piece of paper being held up by a magnet.  
  
Kagome  
  
Hey I took your advice. Call me on my cell if you need me.  
  
Okay where the hell did he go then? Then the sight of Sesshoumaru in the spa hit her. He might be at the health spa.  
  
She ran out of the room down the hall into the elevator, before the doors shut she ran back out and into the room again. Umm duh she wasn't in the right clothes to be in the health spa.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Sesshoumaru waited patiently on the table. It said that one of these sessions would release stress and promote longevity.  
  
Hell right now all he needed was some peace and maybe a back rub. All his thoughts focused on Kagome. Who did she think to just leave him alone like that? His parents arranged the little trip for the both of them not so that some guy let alone Chiba come and take his precious time from her.  
  
He was planning to spend as much time as he could with her before his marriage. She was right once he got married he would probably loose contact with her even though she would just be a phone call away. If there was a way to keep her in his life.  
  
His thoughts ceased when he heard the door slide open and footsteps enter the room.  
  
"Fo' today ve stat wit ze lower back." The person stated in a very horrible accent. Sesshoumaru could instantly tell that she was faking it in every way.  
  
"Fine." Is all he said. He let her hands work at his lower back getting the knots out. Her fingertips felt light, but strong enough to get into the muscles.  
  
"You are tenze messieurs iz der a cause to your pein?" He tried to ignore her but felt her knuckle dig into his spine.  
  
"Just work" he felt her ease up a bit  
  
"Zo are you zeeing someone?"  
  
He didn't reply, and the felt the knuckles against his spine again  
  
"Yes, I am engaged."  
  
"Aw. To bad, you are veal catch."  
  
Veal? What the hell did she think he was food?  
  
He started to laugh at his inside joke.  
  
"Vat is vanny?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just I don't eat veal."  
  
She laughed and then smacked him on his ass, and hard.  
  
"What the he--" When he shot up he noticed a Kagome laughing her head off  
  
"Finally I was wondering when you were going to turn over. I thought you would have recognized me since my voice 'vas a little veird'"  
  
"Why you little sneak, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Mamoru or something?"  
  
"Nah he had to pack he's leaving tonight he has to get back before Usako goes crazy."  
  
"Usako?"  
  
"Yeah, his fiancée."  
  
"So what are you going to do then?"-s  
  
"Nothing really I just wanted to spend the rest of this 'vacation' with your before you get married you know?"-k  
  
"Alright, what exactly do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, anything I guess, we have about a week and a half to quit. So we might as well do something anything. Like the park, the beach, dancing or we can go to the new water park that they opened."-k  
  
"Yeah, how about we do that."-s  
  
"Thanks."  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
SCENES WILL BE PASSING. AS IF IN THE MOVIE  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Sesshoumaru had his arm around her shoulder walking through the park. Watching the kids play is the football, soccer. Watching the kids try to fly kites.  
  
They walked along the path admiring the calmness and the serene surroundings. In the middle of the park laid a lake, with benches, ducks and old people feeding them.  
  
They sat on the nearest bench, just relaxing and letting the time fly by.  
  
A nearby elderly couple sitting across the young teens watching them in awe.  
  
"How sweet young love, nothing is better than that."- An old lady said.  
  
"Yes they look so happy don't they?"- Her husband replied.  
  
At the sight of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, it was indeed a beautiful picture.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in a lawn chair relaxing.  
  
Kagome emerged from the waters coming up to a bunch of kids that were building a sand castle with shovels and pails. She asks if she could borrow one of the pails, the kids agree.  
  
A few seconds later she is creeping up behind Sesshoumaru timing it perfectly. She calls his name softly "Sesshoumaru" he gradually opens his eyes to the sound of her voice.  
  
SPLAT  
  
The pail of water is poured all over his body; he immediately jumps up and starts chasing her around the beach.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Sesshoumaru can be seen being dragged into the movie theater by Kagome.  
  
She's begging him to watch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. After a few minutes of begging he agrees to go with her.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
In this scene we have Sesshoumaru barely waking up as he rolls over to his other side he sees Kagome smiling at him.  
  
He gazes into her eyes before getting smashed in the face with a pillow.  
  
Soon an all out pillow war emerges.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
And soon or day come to an end...  
  
She watched him as he slept thinking of how much fun she's had with Sesshoumaru. They had done numerous stuff... going to the beach, the Park, the movies. Staying up later, those where the good ole times, how she was going to miss them.  
  
"Psst Sesshoumaru" she whispered into his ear as he slept "are you awake?"  
  
"Now I am, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well the day after tomorrow is our last day and I wanted to know if you wanted to go clubbing or something?"  
  
"Why don't we discuss this tomorrow in the morning."  
  
"K. night maru'"  
  
"Night Kaggie"  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
The night left quickly as the morning came. She let the lights emitting from the curtains dawn on her, awakening her from her blissful sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her wondering what was going on through that head of hers. "Watcha thinking?"  
  
She turned her head to face him. "How sad it's going to be once we leave here, this has been the best vacation yet. I'm going to miss waking up in the morning to the sight of your ugly face."  
  
"Excuse me but who's the one without a fiancée?" A low blow  
  
"Ouch, that stung" she replied turning to face the other way.  
  
"Oh Kagome I am so sorry, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Sure you didn't."  
  
"Look don't worry one day you'll find someone out there."  
  
'I have, only problem, he's already taken' she thought to herself  
  
"So, how did you and Kagura get together?"  
  
"Well, through Motoki, she was his best friend, he introduced us, and she and I immediately hit it off."  
  
"How cliché, so how did you propose?"  
  
"It is not cliché, and well... I guess I never really proposed."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Well... it's kinda complicated"  
  
"I got all day"  
  
"See her father has been pushing her to get married, see her other sister decided on taking over the family business and her brother is still to young to do anything just yet, well back of the subject, one night at her house she and her father were in a real heated argument about her not getting married yet, and she was on the verge of tears and I couldn't stand seeing her like that so I got down on one knee in front of the whole family and proposed."  
  
"Just like that?" She was seething inside  
  
"Yeah, just like that" he paused "she knew that it was to get her father off of her back for a while we were planning to call it off, but then the idea just stuck there and yeah we were soon planning the marriage."  
  
"How quaint, the knight in shinning armor helps the damsel in distress."  
  
"Ha ha how funny so, how do you want your dream guy to propose?"  
  
"Hmm... nothing fancy" she pulled the blanket higher up "I just want him to tell me how much he needs me in his life and ask if I would become his wife."  
  
"Now that is cliché, that's not you now tell me how would you want to get proposed to?"  
  
"Okay if you want to know, well I want it to be unexpected, not one of those, lets go to a fancy restaurant and I slip the ring into the champagne then you drink it and then you start to choke on in then I have to register the Heimlich maneuver on you to get the engagement ring out of you before you die kind of acts."  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't contain his laughter, and he let it out  
  
"Like I was saying, unexpected like at the park or a stadium watching a game, wait I know, at a karaoke bar, he chooses the perfect song to sing to me, at the end he gets down on one knee and proposes."  
  
"That's just like you at a Karaoke bar."  
  
"What can I say I love the thing, it's so addicting."  
  
"Well whatever, didn't you say you wanted to do something tonight?"  
  
"You know what your right. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Must I choose?"  
  
"Yes I did all the choosing, this time it's yours."  
  
"Well I am in the need to drink and dancing, how about we go clubbing, maybe you'll find mister right"  
  
"You know what you may be right on that one, yeah lets go clubbing. I'm in the mood for salsa..."  
  
"Well why don't we get ready and head down to the concierge and ask the best place to go clubbing salsa style."  
  
"K" and with that she jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom beginning her morning ritual.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
The night was jumpin.  
  
They had found a nice quaint hole in the wall dance club featuring various sorts of sounds.  
  
Quaint really wasn't the word it was huge. Different floors for the different type of music.  
  
One side of the building held American music, arranging from R&B to country.  
  
The other side of the building was music from other countries.  
  
The two of them were currently in the room of jazz... She was feeling the Chicago phase today. She wore her hair in a twist going all around her head. Flowers adorning the rim of it, and off the shoulder black and white print with plain white gloves on her hands.  
  
She forced Sesshoumaru most to his dismay to wear a pair of gray slacks, a white shirt and suspenders.  
  
They were the 'it' couple on the dance floor, letting the music take them away.  
  
Feeling the beats flow through their body.  
  
Twist, turn, jive, flip, wrap around, and pose.  
  
Twist, turn, jive, jump, wrap around, and pose.  
  
After a few hours of dancing and about three hundred dollars worth of alcohol they were ready to return to the hotel. Tomorrow was the last day they would be spending together.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Kagome woke with a smile on her face. Last night was the best night, she and Sesshoumaru danced the night away coming home drunk as fuck.  
  
Then she had the most erotic dream. She and Sesshoumaru fucked like rabbits, what a pleasant dream that was. To bad it was just a dream. Oh well she sighed and turned over letting her hand fall on a bare chest.  
  
Aww, he was still asleep and she couldn't resist she started to trace lines of his chest, then his abdomen. As her hand drew closer she didn't feel the elastic band that was suppose to be there.  
  
Her heart jumped, was he, she moved her hand to her own body, no shirt, was she... did they...so it wasn't a dream  
  
-HOLY SHIT-  
  
She looked towards Sesshoumaru, he was so relaxed just sleeping peacefully. Next to his head she saw a wrapper. Bringing her hand over gently trying not to wake him she picked up the wrapper.  
  
'Trojan'-HOLY SHIT-  
  
They did it, by now she was shitting Frisbee's, She had made love to him. Well... not really... damn... she didn't really have a night with him. They were drunk of their asses.  
  
Her lips formed a small smile as she looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagura" barely a whisper, but she hear it.  
  
Oh god what did she do?  
  
What about Kagura, She had ruined Kagura's life. If she left maybe Sesshoumaru wouldn't remember gathering her stuff she threw away any evidence there was.  
  
"Kagura. No" there again he was begging her  
  
"Oh god No"  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 


	21. Two Lines

((Throughout this chapter 'that night' will be revealed))

Ring Ring Ring

Hi you've reached Kagome Higurashi, I'm not home right now deliberately trying to avoid your call, leave a message at the beep.

he fiercely hung up the phone

"Damnit" he screamed

"Still can't reach her?" his head turned to see Rin leaning on against the doorframe of the threshold.,

he nodded

"did anything bad happen on the vacation?"

"No, at first it was rough but later on we got along fine, the last day we went clubbing. Rin I danced."

"Oh my word" rin threw her hands in the air feigning freight "The great Sesshoumaru-sama danced?"

"Yes I did, then the next morning she was gone."

"Did she leave a note"

"Yes, she said that an emergency came up and she had to fly to the states immediately."

"Well there you go."

"Okay given but a month with no reply? There must be something wrong."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It's been a good month that Kagome left and he knew why

Bullshit an emergency in the states his ass, that was a load of shit, he was there, did she regret it?

He would never see her again and it was all his fault, all his goddamn fault. He lost his best friend all because he couldn't keep his dick in his fucking pants.

He felt guilty he took her drunk, what the hell was he thinking? He slept with his fucking best friend.

Damnit damnit damnit

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In another part of the world. Kagome leaned on the sink looking at the stick in her hand.

_Alright I have to wait for five minutes. One line negative and two lines positive._

She stepped outside of the bathroom to go retrieve her cell phone that was currently playing "Britney Spears' Ima Slave'"

How in the world did she allow Inuyasha choose his own ring tone.

"Allo?"

"Kagome?" came the gruff voice

"No Marilyn Monroe. What can I do for you Mr. President?" she replied in the hushed happy birthday tone.

"First you can fly your skinny ass back to Japan."

"Um no, look I told you that I had stuff to do."

"Kagome a month? Horseshit, I don't think so. So you can get your ass back here everyone is worried about you, you scared us half to death when you didn't return with Sesshoumaru."

The name just sent guilt all over her body. Her stomach began to churn, and she felt the stingy bile of acidic acid fighting it's way to her throat through her esophagus.

"Inuyasha, lemme call you back." She hung up before he had a chance to reply.

She threw her phone and rushed into the bathroom, making it just in time before she emptied the contents that was in her stomach.

She felt hot and sticky, washing her face off she looked at the stick.

Damn it all to hell

_Two Lines_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Damn I thought that I was going to finish it in how many chapter but when I re-read it, it is not near finished but I am trying so you'll just have to deal with this very small chapter right now.


	22. Who's the Father?

"I'm gonna come soon." He looked at the phone that was in his hand. If she had stayed on the phone she would've found out that he was going to conduct routine check-ups around the many offices in the States.

His father made it seem like he was a doctor, routine check-ups. Basically just go around and make sure everything is up to date and no foul play.

It's alright he'd just have to surprise her. She loved surprises sure she wouldn't mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hi you've reached Kagome Higurashi; sorry I'm not home right now, deliberately trying to avoid your call. Leave a message at the beep.

Damn her, that's all he's been hearing, he's tried her cell phone her house phone her moms phone, yet nothing seemed to get a hold of her. As if she was trying to literally avoid him.

_Duh_

He managed to push the wedding back until the following year. Kagura and he had a lot of things going on; her business his business, and then the family, pushing the wedding back was doing the both of them some good.

So he had about 7 months to find out what the hell happened to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Weeks had managed to pass with still no vocal contact from her. Everything was done via e-mail. All the work Tashio sent her, was received, completed, and returned but internet or a fax machine.

In her part of the world she managed to juggle all three of the families with no worries.

To her father she was in Japan living in an apartment with Inuyasha at Tokyo U.

To her mother and the Takadoshea's she was at UCLA livin up the life.

In all she was doing alright, keeping all of them at bay. Now all she needed to do was build enough courage. When she would return the only fear she had was how she was going to explain that little tiny bulge that was starting to form in her belly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

September rolled around and the leaves began to take color of the autumn wind. Browns, Reds, oranges and yellows, the cool crisp air was sucked in by Inuyasha as he stood out on his balcony door looking out onto the streets of Tokyo.

He was packing for his trip to the states. He looked over his tickets, first stop New York then onto the west coast. So he wouldn't be seeing Kagome for a couple of weeks, that didn't mean much. It only meant that she would have a couple of weeks of freedom before she would go back home with him for good. Even if he had to drag her while she was kicking and screaming.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Drum... drum... drum...

She waited patiently in the office drumming her fingernails on the desk. The doctor said she would return soon.

_Come on, how long does it take for the test results???_

"Hello Kagome" a feminine voice called from behind

Kagome turned around and say the person standing at the threshold. Kagome's eyes bugged out.

"Ayame?" this wasn't the doctor that took her test earlier

"Hey, how are you doing?" the two met each other and enveloped themselves in a hug

"Pregnant" Ayame laughed

"I can see" placing a hand on Kagome's stomach

"Wow I haven't seen you since you—"

"Left the office?" Ayame finished the sentence for her

"Well you see your first year there was actually my last year, see I've been doing that job just to pay for tuition, I was going to graduate that year." Ayame helped Kagome up onto the bed.

"Now I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, we're going to perform an ultrasound right now."

"Can you tell the sex of the baby?"

"Not yet you're only in your second month but the blood test and the CAT scan came back and we might run into a little problem with your pregnancy."

"What do you mean?" she felt a pang in her heart the last time this was said her mother had a miscarriage right before Souta and even with Souta there were difficulties during his pregnancy.

"Well you see your uterus lining doesn't want to hold onto the sac that's going to carry your child." Ayame had turned away from her. How could she tell a friend of hers that she had a possibility of losing her child?

"So in other words I'm going to loose my baby." Tears started to form in her eyes

"No don't think that Kagome" Ayame stood in front of her wiping the tears away. "You are going to get through this, and I'm going to help you. There's this doctor not far he's vacationing in Big Bear right now. He agreed to see you during his vacation."

The two women looked at the screen that was mostly full of static until they came to a bulge that barely could be seen on the screen.

Ayame pointed to the screen where you could see an oblique circle "See right here normally that would be attached to the uterus lining. So hopefully we'll see what the doc can do."

"Thanks Ayame this means a lot, you doing this I mean."

"Anything. You were the one you introduced me to Kouga." She wiggled her eyebrows causing Kagome to giggle

"OMG you're still pining for him?"

"What do you mean pining? Honey he and I are engaged" showing the simple but elegant ring on her wedding finger

Kagome was speechless her mouth and eyes were wide open. "When and how?" she grabbed her hand "And how much?"

"Calm down, no excitement okay. Well about a month ago he returned from this trip in Okinawa, Japan, I'm guessing you were on that trip?" kagome nodded "well he called me up and he said that he wanted to talk, when we met up he just started to tell me how much he missed me and he was a fool to ever leave me."

"How sweet."

"Yeah so the three of us are going to rent a cabin in Big Bear until this crisis is over, I'm up for a vacation I was planning to take it during Christmas but when I saw your records I knew I had to take it right now."

"I'm sorry you have to do this."

"No, no I'm glad I really am happy that you are going to be a mother just make me a godmother. Now why don't you get dressed I have to call and see if I can book a cabin."

A light bulb clicked on in Kagome's head "Hey actually don't call I have a cabin there already. Well not per say, Mr. T does, my names on the lease he said and I quote _Kagome if ever you need to get away feel free to use my cabin. _So I think this counts as a get away don't you think?"

"Kagome I think that's the best idea you've come up with."

"Well what about my idea to hook you and Kouga up?"

"Alright second best thing, come on lets pack."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha walked around the hotel room wondering what to do, normally he would call Kikyou but right now she was with his mother shopping for the wedding of Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

He knew that it was his brother's fault for making his best friend leave.

_Arrogant asshole_

How in the hell could Kagome like him wait _love him_ he was a prick a blind idiot, he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

He wondered what Kagome was doing now. He pulled out a picture from his wallet; a picture of the troublesome kids, on the right hand side Sango was beating the shit out of Miroku because he tried to cop a feel. On the left hand side was Kikyou and himself bickering over something he had done. And in the middle was Kagome in yellow sundress smiling, hands draped around her shoulder, in the back of her was Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked at the picture hard, looking closer he saw a smile, well sort of.

_Well holy fuck_

He set the picture down on the desk. He looked at the calendar in his briefcase marking the states and days he stayed in. Alright twenty states and about four more to go, with the last stop being California.

So he guessed about two or three more weeks before he gets there. So she had about that much time of freedom left.

"Alright Kagome I hope that you are having the time of your life right now cause when I get there you've got a lot of splanin' to do." He tried to muster up the best Ricky Ricardo accent he could.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She studied herself in the mirror, how in the world could she let herself fall into the world of teen pregnancy?

She felt alone and confused, she needed him, but because of her selflessness she didn't want to burden him with this news. She was the other woman, the slut, the mistress, the concubine. Okay rewind she didn't want to go that far, but what she did was unforgivable.

Kouga, Ayame and herself talked about the options, adoption, or maybe abortion. No way in hell would she do that even though the baby was made from pure lust she still couldn't. She could do this on her own; she can be the mother and the father. But it hurt just too much, she broke down letting her guard fall.

Ayame walked inside the room to find Kagome on the floor crying.

"Kagome, please pull yourself together, you need to stop doing this to yourself. This isn't healthy for you or the baby." She tried to pull Kagome to her feet.

"I just can't do this, Ayame what did I do to deserve this? Am I wrong not to tell him? Ayame I don't know what to do." Kagome clung to Ayame as she was guided onto the bed.

"Kagome, I don't know who the guy is but let me ask you this do you love him?" Kagome opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Kagome, if you feel that not telling this guy the truth is the best then fine, but don't beat yourself up over this you're the one that made the decision now you have to live with it."

It hit her hard. Ayame was right; she's the one that decided not to tell Sesshoumaru so she shouldn't act like this. "I know I know."

"Alright that's mah gurl. Now have you been bleeding?" Ayame went from friend to Professional tone.

"Not as much, only spotting, nothing more than maybe a couple of ounces of blood."

"That's great look I have to drive Back to L.A. One of my patients, is about to give birth. Kouga should be stopping by in a few hours, no rough housing." She wagged her finger around

"Yes mother."

"Alright I will see you tomorrow."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The cab stopped in front of a two story white and beige house. He paid the driver and made his way to the front door. Looking around he saw a small garden to the right. He saw the pots they made as children, their names and handprints all around.

He bent down placing his hand right on top of his five year-old hand. Just then the door opened revealing a tall middle aged Japanese man.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha looked up from his spot "Inuyasha is that you?"

"Hey Mr. H." Inuyasha and Mr. H embraced themselves in a hug.

"My Inuyasha, you have grown, what are you doing here in America?"

"Well just doing some checkups on the company, and the last stop was California, so I was like why the hell not visit right?"

"Well isn't that nice, I just wish you brought Kagome, it gets lonely in the house without her blasting her music all day long, but with classes and all, it must be stressful." Mr. H looked at his watch. "Look I've got to run to a meeting. Why don't you stop by tonight and we'll catch up." Inuyasha gave a short nod, watching Mr. H running into his vehicle backing out the driveway and drove off.

He whipped out his cell phone

_Thank god for speed dial_

Speed dial #2

He waited for about three rings until someone picked up. "_Hey honey_" came a voice

"She's not here"

"_What do you mean_?"

"Just exactly what I said, I just spoke to Mr. H. and she's not here I'm assuming that she's been lying to him saying that she's somewhere there in Japan.."

"_Alright let me call the gang and see if she's tried to make contact with them_."

"Alright I'm going to call my parents right now and let them know."

"_Bye honey be careful_."

Speed Dial #3

"_Takadoshea speaking_."

"Mom, Kagome's not here, she hasn't been here, I just spoke to Mr. H. and he said that I should've brought her with me."

"_Oh dear, okay, here go back to the penthouse and wait for my call I think I have a way of finding her._"

"Bye mom"

Mizuno ran into her husband's office, startling her husband who was in the middle of a video conference call.

"Mizuno what's the meaning of this? As you can tell I am in the middle of something"

"I'm sorry but something important came up and you and I have to deal with this, gentlemen my husband will call you all back in about an hour" she bowed to the monitor screen turning it off after they had bowed back.

"Now what is so important that you had to disturb me and my colleagues?"

"Tashio do we still have access to our employees profiles?"

"Of course we do. What are you looking for exactly?"

"I want you to see if Kagome has used any of her credit cards, well the ones that we issued to her."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Tashio" She gave a slight pause "Kagome's missing, apparently she's been lying to all of us she's told her dad that she's been here and she's told us that she's been in the States."

"Well if you say so then alright." Click click click...

"Her card has been inactive for about two months though. The last place she used her card was at a drug store in San Bernadino."

"San Bernadino?" she asked, he nodded "honey I want you to check out all the cabins and condo's we own in California."

He complied, click, click, click, tap.

"Okay San Jose: everything seems normal, Our Vineyard in Napa: normal, Our penthouse in LA normal but we've been charged for past few days, but that was Inuyasha. Arrowhead normal, Big Bear charged for the past 2 Months, San Diego Normal."

"Tashio!" She screamed

"Yes dear?"

"Read Big Bear again."

"Charged for the past two months." His eyes went wide **BINGO** she was in their cabin in Big Bear.

"Call Inuyasha and tell him to go there I'll call the main office ahead to give him an extra key." She ran off to her study

Tashio shrugged at the retreating form of his wife, picked up his phone and proceeded to call his youngest son.

"_Dad_?"

"Inuyasha she's staying at our Cabin in Big Bear"

"_What do I do?_"

"Go find her, your mother is calling the main office and letting them know that you are on your way. By the time you get there the key should be waiting for you."

"_Okay bye dad_"

"Good,now go"

Click

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She sat in the lounge chair wondering how the hell did she end up like this?

That's right she got piss ass drink over sees and became the other woman. What the hell was her problem? _Damn hormones_

Here she was almost 4 moths pregnant, showing; to her, she was just retaining water, a **whole** lot of it.

Kouga had gone out to the grocery store to grab some materials for dinner.

He insisted on making Veil, but that didn't suite that well to her taste buds so she just told him to grab some Ramen and Vegetables plus some meat. She would just cook all of them together.

They argued at first but in the end she won.

Never mess with a pregnant woman

So now she was laying back, wondering what to do. Maybe she should clean? Nah, too strenuous if Kouga came back and found her cleaning he would gut her. So Cleaning was out maybe she should sleep. But she already took her nap earlier. So she decided to just listen to the stereo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

15460...15464... here it was 15468 he looked at the Cabin then back at the piece of paper that was in his hand, this was the right place he walked up closer slowly, afraid that one noise and she would run out and disappear on him again.

As he neared the front door he heard music from inside. Maybe Kagome was inside

He rang the doorbell........ nothing............ so he tried again............ nothing

He fished out the key from his pocket, he stuck the key in but it didn't work. He looked at the key, it had the right address on it, he flipped it over and in small print it said 'back door'. So the key was to the back door, he made his way around the cabin to the back door not noticing the pair of eyes that followed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kouga sat in his car across the street watching this man walking down the path. A small piece of paper attached to his hand he saw him gazing up and down. Looking at the paper then a cabin, paper then a cabin.

Kouga was going to brush it off until he saw the man stop in front of his Cabin. Well the cabin that Ayame and Kagome were staying at. The man seemed familiar like he met him somewhere... but where?

The man then went to the door and rang the doorbell... no answer..._Kagome must be asleep_ he thought, then he saw the man fish out a key and stick it in the key port

Okay that did it Kouga was going to call the police when he saw the profile and it hit him. A Takadoshea, the younger one of the bunch going out with the one that he thought was Kagome one time.

So he and Inuyasha had gotten into an argument, it wasn't his fault that they looked so much alike.

**FLASHBACK**

Kikyou was waiting patiently in the lobby, for the Takadoshea men were still in their offices. They were all planning to grab lunch at a near by café.

She had free time today her class was canceled.

She felt two hand cover her eyes "Guess who" The owner of the hands said. It wasn't Inuyashas voice but sometimes he did that

"Batman" she replied

"Nope guess again"

"Remus Lupin"

"Who?"

"The professor from Harry Potter that's part Werewolf" Kouga had to think first Kagome wouldn't normally do that, when they would play the 'guess who game' she would normally get it right but since she said Harry Potter, this was Kagome.

"Nope. But close I am a wolf."

"Oi. Get your hands off her."

They both turned towards the voice and saw Inuyasha running towards them. If that was Inuyasha that was running towards her then who was this guy behind her. She yelled causing him to jump a little, while at the same time she tried to rip herself from his clutches only to fail and to have him topple on top of her.

"Get off me you freak" she said

"Kagome I thought you liked it freaky." Wait a minute did he just call her Kagome. That's why he was so comfortable with her he thought that she was Kagome.

"Didn't I say to get off of her?"

"Nah, I kind of like it here" he retorted never tearing his eyes away from the woman beneath him. Only problem she looked afraid and when he looked into her eyes he noticed brown, but Kagome's eyes weren't brown they were normally cerulean.

_Oh shit_

"Fuck that" Inuyasha tore Kouga off of Kikyou and the two started to fight Throwing punches and kicks. It took five security guards to pull them apart.

"Guards arrest this man for harassment against a female." Inuyasha told the guards

"Inuyasha it's alright" Kikyou tried to tell him

"What do you mean it's alright? He tried to feel you up"

"He thought I was someone else."

"Horseshit, someone else my ass. Guys only do that to touch you." He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the man that dared to touch what was his.

"Listen dog turd I thought she was Kagome, this girl from America.

Inuyashas face dropped, so he knew Kagome. Damn if she found out, he'd be up to his neck with her bitchin'.

"Mr. Takadoshea, what shall we do?" One of the guards asked

"Release him." They nodded standing him up and releasing him

"Thank you." Kikyou told Inuyasha, all she received was a _feh_.

She turned to Kouga who was currently brushing his suit of dirt, lint, and guard grease.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, it's just that you look so much like here I just didn't think." Kouga said bowing trying to get her to accept his apology

"It's alright, she and I can pass for twins, isn't that right Inuyasha." She turned to him but he wasn't listening all he was doing was giving this guy the stink eye.

"Wait you know Kagome" Kouga asked

Kikyou smiled and extended her hand he shook it "Kikyou. And that over there is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takadoshea.

"You mean Tashios son?" if this guy said yes, damnit all to hell, his dad just lost a good deal.

"Yes you mangy wolf."

"Listen dog crap I said I was sorry"

"Apology aint accepted, and don't go anywhere near Kagome."

"Or what?"

"there will be hell to pay."

"Is that a threat?"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Dig deeper Watson" Inuyasha made a lunge but Kikyou stood in the way.

"Just stay away"

**END FLASHBACK**

Kouga smirked to himself time to test out the Dogs threat.

He ran out of the car as quietly as he can hoping that the grocery bags wouldn't give away his presence. Entering through the front door he saw Kagome kicking back in the lounge chair, eyes closed, singing with the song currently playing.

He made his way to the entertainment system and turning off the stereo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_What the hell happened to the music?_

She opened her eyes and saw Kouga standing in front of her with the largest Cheshire cat grin in the world.

"Yes Kouga?"

"I got the stuff you needed" holding up the grocery bag, while extending the other arm to help her off the chair.

"Need help?" he asked

"That would be lovely, Man this pregnancy sucks. Can't do anything but sit around and be a lazy bum." totally unaware of the figure that lurked in the backyard

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha heard the music shut off. He paused in his tracks waiting for the bellowing of his name.... when none came he advanced.

Suddenly he heard voices he strained to hear them one he knew belonged to Kagome, the other one he was unfamiliar with, he just knew it was a male.

So she had a visitor, maybe that's why she ran off cause she finally found a guy. _Good for her_ then she said "Kouga"

It was that wolf guy, the one that tried to make a move on Kikyou, that was it he flew off the handle. Until he heard the words 'pregnancy' come from her lips did he stop dead in his tracks......**SHE WAS PREGNANT?**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Alright Kouga, you can start by cutting the vegetables." She handed him a knife "go ahead and cut it however you want I'm going to start the water"

"Are you sure you should be playing with fire? You could suddenly combust and I'm not ready to be a father this second."

Inuyasha flipped, the wolf impregnated her, he barged through the door looking like a maniac causing Kouga to jump and making Kagome's heard stop and choke on her own spit.

"What the fuck?" he yelled

Kagome was speechless in front of her was a flaming Inuyasha, a laughing Kouga, and blood dripping down her leg. She felt lightheaded. "Guys" she barely managed to croak out

Kouga looked at her standing still hand over her heart, she looked normal, that is until he looked down to see blood pooling around her feet. "Shit"

The last thing she saw was Inuyasha rushing to catch her before she hit the wood floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

damn I hate to type. Hopefully this will thirst your quench for now...

I think this might take more than three more chapters unless if I fit two in one then we should be looking at one more then an epilogue, or something or other... yeah... well

Sige na


	23. Broken off

**Okay I am a bit lost in time right now... so let's just say that she's about 4 months... going in her 5th month... the month is November , but just the 1st week right after Halloween.**

**XOXOX**

The doctor set his stethoscope around his neck pinching the bridge of his nose he couldn't understand it did he not tell them not to give her any stress; pressure or anything, to get her heart pumped up would be fatal.

"Alright gentlemen" he turned to face Inuyasha and Kouga "She's doing fine, we managed to subdue the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood."

Inuyasha felt horrible, if he didn't barge in like that, if he only called to announce that he was coming, but that would've given her time to run away, he didn't know that this is what she was hiding.

If he only knew, he would've helped. He hated feeling like this; one of his best friends was in the operating room. And he could do nothing to help her.

"Doc, is there anything we can do?" Inuyasha looked at Kouga

"Yes blood would be good, we are on a shortage. Are any of you O negative?"

"A" Kouga said

"I don't know" everyone looked at Inuyasha as her shrugged.

"O" all heads turned to the doorway to see a woman enter through "and you might be?" the doctor questioned.

She placed a hand on her hip "Kagura"

**XOXOX**

Kagome shot up like a jack in the box.

"Kagome!" she looked around her surroundings, white every where. She was in a hospital; she looked around letting her eyes adjust to the lighting in the room. Inuyasha was right by her side.

"Inuyasha" she managed to cough out.

"Oh. Kagome" he buried his head into her side, she flinched as he made rough contact while hugging her. "I'm sorry"

"Inuyasha I'm scared. I don't want to lose my baby."

Inuyasha got into the bed with her, cradling her like a child "you wont I promise, you won't."

At that moment Ayame and Kouga walked in.

Inuyasha looked at the new comers that walked in. Ayame walked over to Inuyasha placing a hand on his shoulder silently asking him to let her talk to Kagome.

Much to his annoyance he nudged her slightly; she looked up, her eyes showing enough evidence of the pain she was going through.

"Is it?" she could barely make it out

Ayame looked at her and smiled warmly "alive"

Kagome's stomach did a back flip "alive" is all she could think about.

She clung onto Inuyasha crying for joy. Inuyasha held onto her letting her express her tears.

"Kagome" he brushed her hair slightly "Talk to me."

She looked into his eyes "Ayame. Kouga, can Inuyasha and I talk in private please?"

Kouga was about to say something but Ayame beat him to it. "Sure, we'll just get your discharge papers.

Ayame grabbed Kouga hand and dragged him out. While he and Inuyasha were having a glaring contest

"Inuyasha" she started gaining his attention away from Kouga "I have something to tell you"

He looked down to her, while she played with the ends of his hair "Kagome tell me."

"Don't be mad." he just stared at her "I'm pregnant."

His face fell anime style _she's got to be kidding me_ it was just like her to try to turn a horrible situation into something bubbly to say. He waited for a few minutes to see if she had anything else to say... nothing

"Kagome." He had said it in one of those you've-got-to-fucking-be-kidding-me looks.

"No one" she turned around so her back was towards him.

"Please let me help you, don't run away again."

"Inuyasha... the father... he doesn't know. His life it too complicated right now" She was waiting for the outburst, she knew that it was going to come. Him screaming, telling her how stupid she was for not letting him know.

"Who is he Kagome, you need to tell me so I can decapitate the asshole."

"He's not an Asshole; he's a great guy that just doesn't know right now."

"Great guy my ass Kagome. Look no one's life is perfect. You should let the guy know, he has a right to know."

"Not right now, he doesn't need to know, he can't know, he ha a lot of shit going on, and adding this isn't going to be a walk in the park."

"Kagome" he brushed her hair with his finger tips

She slapped his hand out of the way "Don't Kagome me" she sat up feeling the pain her lower abdomen she flinched, bending over.

"Kagome, lye back down, your still low on blood, I'm going to grad you some cookies and orange juice.

She nodded, not making any eye contact. She watched Inuyasha leave the room, first instinct... cry, and that she did letting everything go.

**XOXOX**

"Ring, Ring"

He looked to his left 4:30 in the morning, damn phone.

He debated whether or not to pick it up, a few more rings and then no more. He turned off his cell phone so he could somewhat get a good nights sleep.

**XOXOX**

Inuyasha paced outside completely infuriated with his brother, _the little fucker turned off his cell phone, what if this shit was an emergency... fuck this is an emergency, and one of our best friends is in the damn hospital because she's fucking pregnant with some assholes child._

Oh well then the dick of a brother won't find out about his precious kaggy. _That dumbfuck_

He walked into the hospital room with a bottle of orange juice and a bag of animal cookies.

"Kagome I'm back." He saw her hunched over the side of the sink splashing water on her face.

She turned off the water grabbing a paper towel and dabbing off the excess water she made her way towards him.

"Can I leave yet?" her voice seemed to gain more confidence. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.

"Ayame went to go grad discharge papers."

"Thanks for staying. I thought that you would've left by now.

"Kagome, I would never leave you, I am your best friend I just wish that you had said something to be or the gang. The fam has all been worried. No sign that you're alive, no flesh. You should have let us know, at least Sesshoumaru. He's been going ballistic."

She stiffened at the name "He has?"

"Yes he's the worst, especially dealing with Kagura."

"Right, how was the wedding?"

"What wedding?" he looked at her confused

"Yah know the wedding that happened at the end of the summer between Sesshoumaru and Kagura?"

He finally got it; she thought that they were still getting married. "It's been postponed, but if you kept in touch you'd know about that" his tone was hoity-toity in a snooty way.

"Well Sesshoumaru is the last thing I want to talk about."

He was about to ask why when Ayame and Kouga came back inside

"How are you feeling?" Ayame picked up her wrist counting her beats.

"I'm fine. So can I leave?"

"Yes but first I have to ask you a couple of questions."

"Alright. Shoot"

"What is your blood type?"

"O"

"And if you were going to donate blood?"

"Umm... if I remember correctly I am universal?"

"Correct, and if you need to receive blood?"

"I can only receive from the same blood type."

"Good now this is the tricky part if you were to get sick or anything, your cells might attack the baby thinking that it's an intruder. I can administer a shot that prevents it from doing that. So now the main question is what is the blood type of the father?

Damnit all to hell she had to expose the truth but if it could save her child, then so be it.

"Inuyasha?" he turned to face her

"Do you and your family have the same blood type?"

"Yes, we are O type" she was happy "Except Sesshoumaru and Mom their AB"

Yup the gods were against her

"AB."

Ayame nodded and wrote that down on a paper

Inuyasha was confused why did she ask about their blood type

Then it dawned on him.

**XOXOX**

So this was his fate, to be doomed to listen to her excessive rambling.

To hear her drone on and on about the wedding. Sure he knew he should be listening but his mind was on other matters. Like that missed phone call from Inuyasha, who should be in America that means that he could have found Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you listening?" he looked up from his spot to look eye to eye

"honestly, no"

"Sesshoumaru what the hell is up? What's wrong? She was concerned; she hated seeing him like this.

"Sorry I've had a lot on my mind, with the Egypt account, and then dad's personal assistant went MIA."

"You mean Kagome?" she wasn't dumb she knew he was thinking of her

He knew when he was defeated, he just stared at her.

"Hey don't act like that okay. It's her fault, if she wasn't such a bitch she'd be here."

"Don't call her a bitch"

"Sesshoumaru. She left no note, phone call, email. She's trying not to be found, she doesn't care that is not a friend, that's a class grade A bitch with a stick up the ass."

He stood up to face her, his face void of any emotions. His glare giving off the levels of anger he was reaching.

"Do not" in the most monotone, death produced voice he ever created "Call her a bitch use her name or don't speak of her"

He turned around and was out before she could say anything else.

H stood outside of the building, in complete anger how dare she, how dare she say that about Kagome.

Kagura had no place, he had been close into slapping her.

Gods how be missed Kagome, all he wanted to do was to hold her.

**XOXOX**

"That ass I'll fucking kill him. I'll strangle him and then scalp him bald, and then I'll hang him up by his on entrails." He ranted on and on about his brother, farming ways to kill him and sell his parts on the black market.

After finding out the truth all he's wanted to do was murder his brother. Of course she received a few harsh words from him as well. But it wasn't anything from the norm.

She could do nothing but laugh and sock him hard on his right arm. She was glad Inuyasha was here having Ayame was great, but with Inuyasha she felt more at home.

"Inuyasha are you done yet?"

"No Kagome, I'm gonna kill the bastard alright."

"Alright kill him but please slow down, I'm getting sick from you swerving around like that. Oh and in America we drive on the right side of the road."

He sighed "I'm sorry, but he makes me made, he took you drunk."

"No he didn't, I was more than willing and you are not to mention any of this when you return. You never saw me, in a month or two I will come back and then you'll "find out" along with everyone about my condition. I'm just trying to buy some time, I'm trying to find the right alibi."

"Bull shit Kagome, the only alibi you need is the truth."

"No one is to know"

**XOXOX**

"Sesshoumaru" her voice was heard from the other side of the door.

After the little spat he drove off seeking refuge in his office at the building. Trying to drown himself in his work.

"Please let me in baby, we should talk this through."

He contemplated on if he should do that, talk it through or hold a grudge.

Go with the grudge...

He opened the door to look straight into Kagura's eyes. He said nothing but walked on.

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck." She was pissed

"Kagura, I am in no mood. Tonight I wish to be alone. I will be retiring at the estate, I will see you in the morn."

"You fucking ass, what the fuck, so she comes first? I am your fucking fiancée."

"You're acting like a child."

She stalked up to him "No you are, so I spoke the truth. Get over yourself, she's a bitch and you're following her like a sick puppy."

"will you cease your ranting woman." His nose scrunched up disgust, feeling the blood rush to his forehead beginning the slow agonizing steady thump of a migraine.

"Fuck you I am so fed up with you, putting her in front of me. Always her. I am so stupid for falling in love with you"

"Kagura..."

"No, time for you to listen. I am sick and tired of everything having to revolve around her. Yes even though I met her this year I have been loathing her ever since you and I started dating. She came first, everything was for her, and she got the good gifts."

"Aren't you being a little materialistic?"

"That's not the point Sesshoumaru, I am your fiancée don't you think I should've of received those gifts not her? And if you're wondering what gifts. Here's an example. Christmas 2002 there was this beautiful jewel encrusted diamond crescent shaped necklace, at the Hut. I was with you when you bought it; I thought that was for me. Christmas rolls around and what do I get? A gift certificate to the Cutting Edge."

"But you like weapons."

"I do but I was expecting that necklace, but I didn't get it _she_ did."

Sesshoumaru stood there listening

"And then valentines earlier this year, you sent her a tennis bracelet with matching earrings. Sesshoumaru that cost around 4 grand."

_Actually 6.5 grand I sprung for the platinum._ But she didn't need to know that at the moment.

"I get a card, dinner and sex."

"Kagura..."

"No I hate feeling ignored I hate feeling so second best to her, I can't compete anymore, and I'm tired of trying to win your love."

"You do have my love." Guilt plagued his mind she spoke the truth and there was no way around it.

"No" she cupped his face. "I have friendship, not love, your heart was never there, and I was just a replacement, something to fill the void."

"No Kagura. I do, I do love you, right now I'm just trying to sort things out" trying to reason with her

"Sesshoumaru, you've been sorting things out ever since you proposed, and don't deny it. Please I hate pretending, I hate playing as the understudy, I hate that I'm forcing you into a marriage where love wont be returned." She forced the tears to say inside.

He grabbed her shoulder hooking his finger underneath her chin he forced her to look up. "I love you and I will honor you I will cherish you till death do I part."

"Stop, we're not getting married."

"Yet" he said firmly he was going to marry her, he was going to honor her

"No we are not, I'm calling the engagement off, I'm going to Kanna's I'll call you tomorrow, we need to set a dinner date to tell everyone that the wedding is off."

"Please don't leave me" he couldn't have another woman he loved leave him as well.

"Sesshoumaru, you left me the second she returned, that day you saw her at the bar, and I knew I lost you."

"Please" he held onto her "Don't go"

"Sesshoumaru" tears began leaking "I need you to be honest with me. Did anything happen between you two during your stay in Okinawa?"

He looked bewildered _did anything happen?_

Was he worried about Kagome as more than a friend?

Flashes ran through his mind.

Kagome smiling

Eating her Fettuccine

Running along the beach

Bidding him goodnight and giving him a Kago hug.

Yes something did happen..._I fell in love_...he looked at Kagura all the tears turning her eyes red no matter how many times he looked at Kagura all he saw was Kagome.

"Yes" he whispered lightly

Kagura's world came crashing down

"I fell in love"

"I see. Well go to her, let her know. Cause if you don't it's going to hurt like hell when you see her love another, I love you but I will not marry into a relationship knowing that even though I give one hundred percent of my love I wont receive the same. I'm sorry." She kissed him lightly on his cheek and walked out.

He stood there unsure of what to do.

**XOXOX**

"Come on"

"No" she gripped onto the chair not wanted to get out.

"you need to do this, he has to know."

"B..bu..but"

"No. now go or I'll call Sesshoumaru"

"You wouldn't" she stared into his eyes trying to call the bluff.

Inuyasha whipped out his cell phone "Speed dial #7" his thumb came close

"Alright." She slowly made her way out the passenger side. How could he do this to her she wasn't prepared.

"Look by the time you make it to the font door the kid'll pop out and be down at the end of the isle waiting for his fiancée.

"Chuckle chuckle chuckle. You should be a comedian." She held onto his arm as they approached the door. She stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal and average Japanese man.

"Happy Halloween." She said trying to lighten up the load, she saw her fathers face, as he stared at her slightly swollen belly.

"Kagome come inside." He opened the door wider, not one word after she walked inside with Inuyasha trailing her.

**XOXOX**

((ending night scenes))

Sesshoumaru walked into his parent's home, setting his keys down on the kitchen counter.

He sat on the stool for a while doing nothing just recalling the events that just took part earlier.

He was awoken from his stupor when he smelt caffeine right under his nose in the form of coffee. Sitting next to him was his mother with a mug in her hand. She sipped it lightly waiting for Sesshoumaru to pick his mug up.

"So what happened, your never home during the week especially to stay the night"

"Kagura and I... we are... the engagements off"

His mother nodded. "So tell me..."

XOXOX--- Kagura

She stood in front of her sister's house with a small suitcase in her hand. She rang the doorbell. While waiting for someone to answer she tried to fix her self up.

"Kagura?" he sister asked her,

"It's over... me and Sesshoumaru... it's over" Kagura broke down

"Come inside" she lead her sister inside the house.

**END SCENE**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yeah I know I know the timing is off but hey what ef dude.

It just seemed right like this so if you don't like piss off...


	24. pro's and con's

I have no excuses buy my laziness. And since I was lazy my writing style has dropped immensely. Now this chapter is going to be shit and I will probably get told that but yeah. After this chapter I will try to update faster. I like the whole one-shot deals so I might be doing those as well.

And I really need a beta-reader…

XOXOX

He exited the elevators still in suit, briefcase in his hand. He was awake in his parents estate the scene playing over and over in his head.

"_I fell in love"_

"_I see. Well go to her, let her know. Cause if you don't it's going to hurt like hell when you see her love another, I love you but I will not marry into a relationship knowing that even though I give one hundred percent of my love I wont receive the same. I'm sorry." _

_She kissed him lightly on his cheek and walked out._

Kagura left him and there was nothing he could do about it because he was to blame he fell in love, just not with the person he was engaged to.

He reached into his briefcase searching to keys, the door opened and he was greeted with a fist to the face.

He stumbled back hitting his back on the opposite wall.

"What the?" he rubbed left cheek.

"Get in the fucking house" yelled an angry Motoki

Numbly Sesshoumaru got up and entered through the archway.

"Tell me why I received a phone call from Kanna at 3 in the morning telling me that Kagura is at her place crying her fucking eyes out because you cheated on her, is that true?"

"I don't know"

"How the hell can you say you don't know? It's you did or didn't"

"Motoki have you ever had that one person that you thought was only your friend, and only believed it to be nothing more that a platonic relationship? Then come to find out when they are gone you've loved them more than anything in the world?"

"Sesshoumaru, I actually do, the question for you is who?"

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru didn't say anymore he turned around and headed towards his room.

**XOXOX**

Kagome sat on the couch relaxing, resting up as Inuyasha and her dad were in the kitchen making phone calls and booking flights.

The night had been long and stressful.

Her dad wasn't too thrilled to find out that Kagome was with child, her dad was just glad that it wasn't Hojo's

The boys smart and all but, well a little naïve and can't get the fact that Kagome keeps rejecting him. Oh well

After many hours of arguing and negotiations it was agreed that Kagome return home and tell the big news of her pregnancy in front of the family.

So there she was on the couch wrapped up in her comfy goose down, waiting for the green light to her doom.

"Kagome" she turned to the direction of the voice "Our flight leaves this afternoon, I don't know if you want to pack or anything or if you just want to buy clothing there. If you want too, you have about 20 minutes."

She nodded and went to her room, just grabbing things that she needed.

She looked at her room. Saying her farewells to the life she knew, her carefree attitude, when she was the child and had a parent to take care of her.

Now she had to grow up, because she was going to be a parent, she was going to be a child. Her carefree attitude was going out the door because she was going to be a single parent. She could do this on her own, she was a strong person.

This was going to be tough on everyone, how the hell was she suppose to break it down to everyone?

To tell her mom that her only daughter got knocked up by a one night stand?

Tell her best friend, soon to be married man that you're pregnant with his child?

Maybe she had time to call Jerry Springer

Damn American Television

What would Sesshoumaru say?

How would he react?

Would he ignore me?

Deny that it isn't his?

Call her a sleazy whore that sleeps around everywhere?

Whoa, she's been watching too many damn talk shows as you can tell.

No Sesshoumaru wouldn't do that.

Would he?

**XOXOX**

He looked at himself in the mirror

He was a scumbag, a piece of shit. He had hurt someone he truly cared for.

Kagura had stood by his side, they were a perfect match together, they held the same interests, did the same things.

Kagome was unorganized when it came to life. Something that he didn't like, something that they used to argue about when they were younger.

So carefree, always doing things on a whim, while Kagura was well calculated, she had a day planner, night planner all around planner damnit her whole life.

Kagura was well-mannered, Kagome was Loud,

((Hold the phone))

Alright, now he was comparing them, those two females weren't on the same level, he shouldn't be comparing them, should he?

Then it his him a pros and cons list on the both of them, he saw that on an American TV sitcom show. The sitcom was called FRIENDS damn, how ironic. But then he thought about it, the outcome of that was something he didn't want to face.

Scratch that idea.

**XOXOX**

She sat in the seat, looking out over the Pacific Ocean, dreading about what was going to come within the next 36 hours. Apparently her father was planning to call a family meeting.

In about 15 hours she was going to arrive in Japan, her home, her family, friends, he loves, and now her death.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I do not own Friends… and umm yeah I don't think I own anything else…

Umm yeah…


	25. The return hom

Stepping off the plane and into the airport did her body some good, stepping out she felt the cool air of Tokyo. Ahh what a refreshing feeling.

The plane ride sucked, Inuyasha took the window seat complaining about how if she had to use the bathroom he didn't want to move, so it would be easier if he sat at the window and she would get the isle seat this way she could just get up if she needed to pee.

That punk, using the pregnancy as an excuse.

So now there she sat alone, Inuyasha had to make a phone call and her dad went to use the bathroom. Watching in fascination as other passengers arrived from other unknown destinations.

She watched as they were all greeted by family members, colleagues, business associates, and lovers.

One couple caught her eye, a young woman stepped out, she looked around in the crowd for a second, when no one came up she dropped her head in disappointment. Kagome could only empathize for her; she too knew how it felt to not see a loved one waiting for you when you got off the plane.

Just then when all hope was lost, a man could be heard shouting, Kagome turned her head to see a man running through the busy traffic in the airport fighting his way through the throng of people in his hand a bouquet of flowers, well what was flowers it looked more like stems.

The woman that she saw shot her head up when she heard her name in an instant she dropped her belongings and ran into his arms. Kissing him with all her heart, he returned the favor telling her his apologizes for not being there on time and how much he loved her and blah blah blah.

Sooooooooooo Romantic movie thing. IT MADE HER SICK. Shit like that doesn't happen to real people.

She pressed a hand to her now growing abdomen. "You will never watch T.V, understand, I will never let anything give you false hope. You will never love anyone except me, and maybe your grandparents, wait then there's Souta, oh and Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Rin. Alright let me rephrase that you will never love anyone unless I tell you, you can."

She thought about that for a second, what the hell was she thinking, she couldn't do that to her unborn baby, and she didn't want to turn into one of those nagging mothers, the one that is constantly on your ass.

"I was just joking; all I ask is that whoever you find, make sure that they love you back."

"Sometimes you can't control who you love, if that was the case then were would we get the term unrequited love." Kagome knew the voice

"Yeah but it sucks really bad."

Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other for a second before embracing one another.

"Kagome, Look at your belly, it's growing, not more flat abs for Kags." Kikyou rubbed her belly making Kagome laugh a little.

"So who's the bastard that did this?" Leave it to Kikyou to try and lighten the mood.

"What Inuyasha hasn't told you?" Kagome was confused why Inuyasha didn't tell her he always tells her everything.

"He didn't even tell me about this he just told me to expect the unexpected." Kagome looked into Kikyou's eyes looking for any hint of deception.

When she found none "Your not joking huh?" Kikyou shook her head "I wonder why he didn't tell you."

"Cause it wasn't me place, I know sometimes I rush into things but I thought this was best left for you to tell." He crossed his arms turning his nose up in the air.

"Wow. Inuyasha a side of you I haven't seen before, will this be the last?" Inuyasha's face turned towards her in a death glare.

Kikyou stood by his side laughing, hugging him and telling him she was sorry. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Kagome stood there puzzled for a second, she didn't even know. "You know what there's been so much drama that has been going on that I haven't made an appointment to go check, I missed my last sonogram cause of him and dad." Pointing towards Inuyasha.

"oOo how much fun this is going to be, first thing go see a doctor and find the sex of the baby." Kikyou jumped up and down with glee she was going to be godmother, well of course Kagome had to ask and then she would accept, other than that she was ecstatic.

"Let me okay it with Dad and Inuyasha, they've been so protective of me."

"Keh. Look at you, you can't even walk straight. It's not our fault that Sesshoumaru knocked you up, and left you, leaving you alone."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears did Inuyasha just say that, Such a low blow.

"Gome', I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He tried to apologize. He saw the tears forming in her eyes.

Kikyou looked at the both of them confused, what did Sesshoumaru have to do with this, then the light bulb above her head turned on. "That cheating son of a…when I get my hands on him I'll castrate him."

"You've been hanging around Inuyasha too long, that's exactly what he said when he found out."

"Eh. Whad'ya expect she's marrying me." Inuyasha just smiled and pulled Kikyou in for a hug.

"Hey. But anyhow, like I was saying, after I castrate him I'll make sure he goes bankrupt. Don't worry by the time the baby's born you wont have to work for the rest of three lifetimes, he'll owe you so much money he'll sell his soul twice."

"Thanks hon. But if you do that then you make yourselves bankrupt. He's going to be part of your family."

Kikyou laughed scratching the back of her head "Right forgot about that, but ima still castrate him."

"Alright castrate him, but after I make him suffer." Inuyasha smile down on his fiancée

"Guys enough, no more talking about castrating or anything alright. I'm tired, hungry, and my feet hurt can we please leave?"

She looked at them with her cerulean eyes, casting the innocence.

"Of course the limos outside waiting, we'll take you home, your dad already left he went to meet up with your mom to try and prep her for the ya know." He pointed towards her abdomen.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Let's go I'm hungry, feed me" She gave them the droopy eye look.

Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at each other before releasing one another and going to kagomes side and crushing her with a hug.

"Come on pregnant one lets get some food in your belly."

XOXOX

"Now on behalf of my client all she wishes is to keep the engagement ring, anything else that was given to her during their courtship shall be returned. Do you Sesshoumaru Takadoshea agree on these terms." The attorney sat across from him, staring him down as if he did something. That was it.

"Is there really a point to all of this?" was there really a point? They weren't married they resolved everything she wasn't angry hurt yes but honestly was there a reason to get their lawyers involved?

"Mr Takadoshea if you wish to settle this in court then we can but mark my words we will win."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at him. Was this guy really challenging him, Sesshoumaru Takadoshea? If he wanted a fight Sesshoumaru would be glad to give him hell.

"Sesshoumaru please" it was Kagura's voice that brought both men out of their stare session.

"Kagura what exactly is the meaning of this? I thought that we already discussed this? You get to keep everything."

"Really?" the lawyer turned his gaze towards Kagura "Then why did you contact me? If he plans on leaving you everything then what was my purpose here besides burning a hole through your pocket?"

"Enough, stop badgering your own client. If you wish I will pay her bill, now Kagura why did you call?"

"I didn't, dad did." Her voice was void, and uncaring "when dad heard of the split he went ballistic, I tried telling him that you were leaving me with everything but he didn't want to hear I guess. So then he called jackass here" pointing to her lawyer.

"Hey," he defended himself.

"Rouyakan, you may leave." Rouyakan nodded and went about packing his belongings. Before walking out of the double oak doors her turned around "um, Sesshoumaru-sama, I hope that this little meeting does not give you the idea to, um, take me off your team?"

"Of course Rouyakan you still hold a position among my staff." Rouyakans shoulders lifted a little more like some weight was being removed, " Good day Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagura-sama."

"Good day Rouyakan, send the bill to my father tell him we 'won'." She turned around to see Sesshoumaru staring at her with a bemused look on his face "I'm sorry Sessh, my father well you know how he gets sometimes."

"I completely understand, so…"

"So…"

The tension was thick the last time they spoke it was the division of their belongings that they both acquired during their time together, they were both strong willed and their stubbornness wasn't helping much, it was Sesshoumaru that caved in and said that she keep everything, in a way he felt guilty for having to put her through all that he did. In the end she agreed, she said she might place them in storage until it was time to bring them out. Motoki pointed it out that she could always auction them off and keep the profits.

"This isn't—"

"Working?" Sesshoumaru butted in

"As bad as it seems" She stared at him rolling her eyes "I thought that it would be difficult looking at you but actually it isn't. I mean I can stay in the room with you for more than five minutes without having the idea of strangling you to death."

"Gee thats reassuring" a small smile graced his lips.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Nope not one single word, I don't get it Kagura it's like she vanished from the earth I can't get a hold of her anywhere, is she trying to avoid me?" he looked up to see Kagura her face held sadness. "I'm sorry I forgot." Looking down he felt ashamed how could he mention her in front of Kagura that was like taking a knife and ramming it right through her heart.

"It's alright, surprisingly I'm not angry, upset that I lost to a nineteen year old barely out of high school." She gave a soft giggle

"That's all?" was her pride the only thing that got hurt?

"Of course not, it does hurt that I lost a man that I love but I just can't play second fiddle anymore."

For a second he felt like dropping dead, but the way she said it, it seemed as if she was happy. "Were you ever happy with me?"

She stared at him wondering where in the world that question came form.

"Yes and no. I was happy because I had someone that could take care of me, gave me affection, provided me with support, and someone that listened to me." She stopped wondering if she should continue

"But?" he gave her way to complete her thoughts

"But then at the same time, you took care of someone else first, gave your undivided attention to her, and if she called for you, you would drop everything in an instance to be by her side."

"Did I hurt you that much?" Did he really do all those things? Was he just one of those males that had no heart?

"yes, but I don't think it was intentionally, it just wasn't meant to be in any way." She got up from her seat and walked to the window peering down to the busy streets of Tokyo.

"You want to know the funny thing is I've kind of found someone else." She bit her bottom lip, something that Kagome used to do when she was nervous waiting for an answer.

"You did? And who would that be?" a little jealousy creeping into his eyes.

"Motoki" she said proudly

"Mo—"

"Hey, isn't that your brother? I thought he was in the States? Is that Kikyou?" She pointed out the window

"Well he must've returned, stop avoiding the subject, you and Mo—"

"I didn't know Kikyou was pregnant. Last time I saw her she was looking skinny, did you know about this and not tell me?" She crossed her arms

"What are you talking about? She's not pregnant, they would've told us. Now stop trying to avoid it and tell me." He stood up walking towards her; she didn't move she just kept staring out the window.

"I'm not avoiding it, but I'm serious Kikyou is pregnant, if not then he's walking around with a pregnant Kikyou look a like. Does she have a twin?"

"No she doesn't have a twin, and for the last time Kik--" wait a minute _Kikyou look a like? Twin? KAGOME_ His head turned around so fast it gave Kagura a whip lash. There down the street was Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in front of a café talking and laughing as if nothing was wrong in the world. But nothing seemed different with her she looked normal. He looked closer it wasn't Kagome it was Kikyou. Her hair was straight and all one color.

"That's Kikyou, Kagura see look at her hair all one color." Pointing down

"Huh?" Kagura looked down to see what he was talking about, he began to look away. "wait that's not her she wasn't sitting there a second ago the other one must have went somewhere."

Sesshoumaru laughed and put his palm on her forehead. "Have you been getting enough rest?" She glared dagger at him. Then at the corner of her eyes she spotted the pregnant girl.

"There." She grabbed Sesshoumaru's head and turned it around to look at the girl that excited the lobby of the café. Hair down tips bright red, wearing a sun dress, flip flops on and true to Kagura's words pregnant. Before Kagura could gloat Sesshoumaru was no were to be found. The only thing she saw was and open door.

"He must really love her" speaking into open space.

XOXOX

Three out of the troublesome kids found their way to a small café, right in the heart of the busy streets of Tokyo.

Inuyasha wanted to stay inside but Kikyou suggested that they enjoy the warm autumn day, Kagome only agreed stating that in a matter of hours she was going to be under house arrest for not informing her mother that she was about to be a grandmother, and the two could only nod in compliance. Kagome's mother was always in a rush to get a grandchild, even if it wasn't through blood. When Inuyasha and Kikyou announced their engagement, Kagome's mom busted out saying that she was going to finally be a grandmother, scaring Inuyasha and Kikyou. But who could blame her? Kagome was in America no word from her on her and guys, and souta was way too young. So Kagome's friends became children to her.

After the three were situated they all ordered their food, Kagome's basically consisting the three parts of the meal and Chicken salad to begin with which by the way was a size of a main course, a delicious full order Roast beef sandwich with au jus sauce, last but not least a chocolate éclair filled with a thick layer of chocolate mousse. If you thought you knew how much a pregnant woman ate then you never met Kagome Higurashi, that's for sure.

Kikyou stepped inside to make a phone call.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she sipped her raspberry lemonade looking out into the busy streets.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked dipping the straw in and out of his coke

"Mostly how everyone would react. Do you think they'll hate me?" She shrank back into her chair.

"Hate you? For what reason do they have to hate you?"

"hmm… I don't know for keeping something like this a secret?" pointing to her bulging belly.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her hand. "It doesn't matter because no could ever hate you. If anything they'll hate themselves for not being there for you especially when you needed them. I mean if your going through the same thing your mother went through with Souta. Do you know how much it hurt me when I found out I thought I was your best friend. And then you pull a stunt like that especially in your condition."

She smile tears forming in her eyes mouthing a 'Thank you'

"I leave for a few minutes, and here you are hitting on a pregnant woman. Maybe I should get knocked up, then maybe you'll drool over me too." Kikyou stood there putting on a fake appalled look. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another before releasing each other and laughing their heads off.

It took a while before all three clamed down. "Damnit you guys now I have to use the restroom." Kikyou moved next to her to help her up, she offered to go with her but Kikyou waved her off saying that she could go alone and that she needed to spend some time with Inuyasha.

She did her business, washed her hands, and was on her way back outside, once she passed the threshold of the lobby of the café a dreaded aura came over her like some big was about to happen. She walked slowly wondering what was going on she looked up, the sun was there, then why did she suddenly feel cold.

She looked over to the table and saw Inuyasha and Kikyou talking peacefully then all of a sudden Inuyasha stood up forcefully looking out into the busy street. There running across the busy street was Sesshoumaru, almost getting hit by cars, dodging buses, and almost, almost getting grounded by 3rd graders on bikes.

She watched as he made his way over here. Once he was on the sidewalk he just kept his eyes trained on her bumping past people to get to her.

"Sesshoumaru stop" Inuyasha yelled but was silenced when Kikyou tugged on his arm giving him that look of they need to speak. Inuyasha was about to speak again but Sesshoumaru put his hand up a simple gesture that meant silence and for some reason Sesshoumaru was the only one that knew how to handle Inuyasha.

She stood glued to her spot unable to move unable to breath. What was he going to do? Scream? Yell? Accuse her of sleeping around?

He stopped only a few inches from her. Time seemed to stop for the both of him in his eyes he saw his angel, his beloved one, he saw fear running through her, why was she afraid of him?

In her eyes she saw confusion, why was he looking at her like that, it only made her feel more uncomfortable. Her legs began to give way, she felt herself falling, she was prepared for the fall but wasn't prepared to feel two arms wrap around her.

"I love you" he whispered before he crashed his lips upon hers.

She was shocked in did he just say… _I love you_… the words repeated through her mind.

She parted her lips to speak but in and instance his lips descended, pouring out all his emotion.

Many people just stared at the couple some admiring at the guys actions. They watched as he dodged the most dangerous and busy street of Tokyo to get to his true love.

Others thought he was a fool to do such thing and then to display such affection, man couldn't those two get a room.

And then there were two that just stood to the side watching a scene before them in shock.

"Well I never" she started

"Keh. I knew all along" she smacked him on his arm

"Yeah right. Well we might as well eat." She pointed to the food that had some how during the time Kagome came back up until the kiss appeared.

"Right hmm… Ramen."

"I swear from the selections on the menu he picks Ramen."

"Stuff it Woman, you never come between a man and his Ramen." He look at his fiancée before devouring his bowl.

_Back to the couple_

Eventually both needed to breath, it was Sesshoumaru that pulled apart from their kiss first brushing hair away from her face.

"I missed you so much." He stared at her waiting for her to open her eyes a few seconds passed and she didn't open her eyes. Something was wrong "Kagome?" he lightly shook her

"Se…shou…m…it hurts." She was barely able to speak, it throbbed down there, it felt like something was reaching their hand inside her and trying to pull something out.

"What hurts… baby you can tell me come on talk to me." The pained look on her face only brought more fear into Sesshoumaru's body

"Down there" and then she passed out

"Baby" he shook her… no response…­_down there?_ He looked down and saw blood dripping down her leg. "Inuyasha" he yelled over his shoulder

Inuyasha ran to his brother noticing the blood "Fuck. Kikyou call an ambulance, tell them to hurry." Kikyou stared in horror unable to move. "kikyou go." She nodded and ran into the lobby to use the pay phone.

"Sesshoumaru try to wake her." Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone to call Ayame and Kouga.

Sesshoumaru was confused beyond words, What was happening. "Baby… please wake up, please don't leave me come on." He pleaded over and over, his heart ached, why was God doing this to him? Why was he doing this to her? She didn't do anything wrong but love a prick like him.

In the background her heard sirens. He held her until they took her from his arms placing her on the stretcher and wheeling her onto the ambulance.

"Which one of you will be riding?" one of the Meds asked

"I will."

The med nodded and allowed him to enter. Sesshoumaru sat down and took hold of her hand. He watched as they ran wires through her body, and hooking her up to all sorts of machines.

"Baby… please, wake up" he whispered into her hand kissing and rubbing it. Just then an ear piercing scream rang through the vehicle.

"What's happening to her?" he demanded

"Shit! Hukaku pedal to the medal she's going into labor."

XOXOX

I hope you are somewhat satisfied. I'm pretty sure everyone noticed all the 'busy street' phrase.

Hmmmm…. I'm going on vacation for a month isn't that great. One month of no school.

I leave to the Philippines in one week yay….


End file.
